Amor y Muerte
by SasoDei156
Summary: Sasori y Deidara son pequeños que vivien con sus 5 "hermanos" mayores, entre ambos pequeños nace un sentimiento muy fuerte mas que solo simple amistad o lazos de hermandad /¡CAPITULO 19&20 UP!
1. Capitulo 1

-Cuanto es la duración de una bella amistad, tal vez momentos inolvidables que solo te pude ofrecer esa persona que se llama "

Konichiwa!!

Bueno dejo esta pequeña historia de mi pareja Yaoi favorita SasoDei, agradezco a mi manita manzanita mi lindo kytsune que me traumo con el Yaoi nwn sin eso esta historia nunca hubiese sido creada.

La idea me la dio mi muy buena amiga Brenda que en un momento de ocio en la escuela me platico esta historia que ella había hecho pero con personajes diferentes, lamentablemente nunca lo publico ni nada, mientras me lo contaba mi mente empezó a imaginarse a los personajes con mi lindo rubio - Dei y el lindo pelirojo Sasori, así que le pedí permiso para hacer esta historia; solo quiero decir que los créditos van para ella que me dio la idea y espero les guste mi historia.

Y también agradezco al niño raro que me ayudo con la pagina de FanFiction .-. que opino sin ofender esta algo revuelta y mas ¬¬ por que esta en ingles ósea no todos somos gringos XD jeje bueno muchas gracias al niño raro Iván que me ayudo con la traducción de la pagina.

ACLARO: Naruto no me pertenece, pero si le agradecemos a Masashi Kishimoto por la creación de estos grandiosos personajes. Aunque si me agradaría que esos personajes fuesen míos XD por que no jeje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Amor y Muerte"

Prologo

-Cuanto es la duración de una bella amistad, tal vez momentos inolvidables que solo te pude ofrecer esa persona que se llama "Amigo", pero, que sucede cuando ese afecto se hace mucho mas fuerte...cuando nace aquel sentimiento que a veces es difícil de olvidar...fuiste mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, teníamos una excelente amistad, sin embargo todo eso se apago de la noche a la mañana-

Las mañanas frías y con lluvia son un fastidio para muchas personas, sin embargo para dos pequeños niños esto no es un impedimento para su diversión...Sasori y Deidara son muy buenos amigos, dos pequeños de 5 años que juegan en el parque, ignorando la lluvia, empapándose completamente, brincando en los enormes charcos que hay en el lugar.

-no crees que nos pueda hacer daño brincar en los charcos?-  
-no lo creo tu no te preocupes- sonríe -sigamos jugando antes de que nos cachen por estar jugando con este clima –  
-vale- sonríe abiertamente

Ambos pequeños jugaron bajo la fuerte lluvia hasta que esta cesó, empapados y llenos de lodo, continuaban su juego. Pasan las horas y la tarde se hace presente, el sol ya había salido, los dos niños ya se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un roble, tomándose tranquilamente un refresco.

-mira nada mas como quedamos llenos de lodo, crees que nos regañen?-  
-no creo, y si lo hacen no pasa a mayores, solo nos mandan a cambiar y listo-

- Bueno, como dice Konan es hora de dar señales de vida…Un…vamos a cambiarnos no?-  
- Si tienes razón luego Pein se pone histérico al no vernos-se levanta de su lugar y ayuda a su amigo a hacer lo mismo

Los dos caminan directo a casa. Mientras en esta se encontraba Konan, una chica alta peliazul, cuyo rostro mostraba preocupación al no saber donde se encontraban el pequeño rubio y el pelirrojo, intentaba distraerse un poco haciendo figuras de papel en la sala.

Da un enorme suspiro –Donde demonios se metieron-

Tras unos minutos después la atención de Konan es llamada por el sonido de la puerta que se abre despacio, pero no entraba nadie, solo se alcanzaban a distinguir las sombras de dos pares de pies que están del otro lado de la puerta, la chica peliazul tomo una expresión de frustración.

-Bien, entren de una vez- no recibió respuesta alguna –Deidara y Sasori ¬¬"- lo mismo

Del otro lado de la puerta, los dos pequeños tenían dos opciones, correr por su vida o afrontar el carácter enojón de su hermana Konan.

-Entramos o no entramos- dijo en susurro a Sasori  
-Tenemos que entrar pero, ya oíste el tono de voz de Konan ya me dio miedo- le respondió de la misma manera

Comenzaron a discutir la situación en pequeños susurros, distraídos por esto no notaron la presencia de cierto chico pelinaranja, que llega de sorpresa tras ellos y los carga, Deidara y Sasori taparon sus boquitas para evitar gritar de tal susto, al ver que este pelinaranja no era mas que Pein su hermano mayor, lo abrazaron de inmediato.

-Yo les sugiero que entren o Konan se enoja mas- mirándolos seriamente  
-Pero...pero Pein no queremos, Konan nos regañara- dijo el pelirojo  
-Será peor el regaño si no entran una vez que los llama-  
-Un...esta bien...entraremos- dijo desanimado el rubio  
-Si verdad ya que opción tienen ya los tengo cargando, bueno, bueno entremos-

Pein entra a la casa aun cargando a los dos pequeños.

-Mira a quienes me encontré- sonríe  
Konan se levanta de su lugar y camina a donde estaba Pein cargando a los niños –vean nada mas como vienen, quien les dio permiso de salir a las 7 de la mañana?-  
-Na-Nadie?-contestaros en unísono  
-Exacto, ¬¬ por que se salieron y mas por que se salieron con el clima tan feo que había seguro se me enferman, si verdad eso quieren, enfermarse y que tenga que llevarlos al doctor para que les de inyecciones-  
-NO!!- gritaron de nuevo en unísono al escuchar la palabra "inyecciones"  
-¬¬ yo no se que llegue a pasar si se enferman- suspira – en otro caso me tenían preocupada, ni siquiera desayunaron y se salieron a brincar felices de la vida en los charcos-  
-Oye Konan, si quieres yo los baño-  
-Esta bien, les preparare chocolate caliente para evitar a nuestra amiga la "inyección"-se va a la cocina

Minutos más tarde Pein llega a la sala junto con los pequeños, quienes ya venían limpios...

-Siéntense en el sofá en lo que viene Konan, yo en un rato vengo- toma una mochila que estaba en otro sofá y salió de la casa

Deidara y Sasori obedecieron, y tomaron asiento en el sofá de en medio, una vez ahí prendieron la tele mientras Konan llegaba con ellos, esta no tardo mucho en salir de la cocina con dos pequeñas tazas llenas de chocolate caliente, las cuales puso en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala, para después sentarse a un lado de Sasori.

-Haber ahora si me cuentan, ¬¬ por que se salieron-

-Por que...por que queríamos jugar un rato-contesto tímido el rubio

-Esa no es excusa a esa hora es peligroso que estén en la calle. Y mucho menos lloviendo, me tenían preocupada y bastante, son los mas pequeños de la casa y los mas traviesos temo que les pase algo-

Se quedaron calladitos por un momento, pero después de segundos abrazaron a Konan.

-perdónanos hermanita- dijo el pequeño pelirojo quien sollozaba un poquito

-no te queríamos preocupar así- sollozo el rubio

Konan sonríe, y les corresponde el abrazo-ya no importa, ya paso, solo prometan no volver a hacerlo-

-lo prometemos-contestan al mismo tiempo, mientras una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en sus caritas

-bueno tómense ese chocolate o se les enfría, yo iré a hacer unas cosas –se levanta del sofá y sube las escaleras para dirigirse a una habitación

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico peliblanco, de ojos violetas que deja caer con desgana su mochila y se sienta a un lado de Deidara.

-Hola enanos- los ve de reojo

-No nos digas así Hidan- le contesta molesto el pelirojo

-siempre dicen eso- toma una de las tacitas que estaba en la mesa y comienza a tomarse el chocolate del rubio

-Oye ese...es mi chocolate-hizo un puchero

-Era...tu chocolate-deja la tacita ya vacía en la mesa y sube a su habitación

Deidara ve su tacita vacía y comienza a llorar

-Tranquilo-abraza al rubio, para después bajar del sofá, tomar su taza y volverse a sentar –te doy del mío-sonríe

-Pe-pero...es tuyo-se talla uno de sus ojitos

-Por eso...es mío y te doy de el -

-Bueno...-sonríe-gracias Sasori-danna-

-O.O por que me dijiste así?-

-se...oye lindo-aparece un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Tenemos que cobrar venganza –sonrisa maliciosa

El rubio le vio algo sorprendido y con expresión de no entender

-Vengaremos tu chocolate-

-O.O como?-

-Ya veras-le toma a su chocolate y le da la tacita a Deidara para que también tome poquito chocolate

-jeje...que le aras-toma la tacita y le toma al chocolate

-terminemos el chocolate y después de digo-sonríe abiertamente

-ok...danna-

Aquella vez, fue la mejor broma que pudimos hacerle a Hidan, verlo correr con sus cobijas pegadas a el sin duda fue divertido

Esa noche, ya cuando todos dormían, Deidara y Sasori habían entrado a la habitación de Hidan con un botecito de pegamento blanco que habían tomado de la habitación de su hermano Itachi, silenciosamente para no ser descubiertos rociaron el pegamento en las sabanas del peliblanco y salieron sigilosamente hasta llegar a su habitación comenzaron a reírse.  
La mañana siguiente el grito de Hidan despertó a todos en la casa...Siendo Pein el primero en ir a ver lo que pasaba, al ver al peliblanco adherido a sus sabanas le causo al pelinaranja ganas de reírse, cosa que se aguanto ya que Konan ya había llegado al lugar.

-Pero...que te paso Hidan-Le dijo sorprendida la peliazul al ver a Hidan  
-Pareces fantasma –soltó una leve risita  
- ¬¬ no le veo lo gracioso... (Censurado)Pein!!-  
-Calmado con tus frasecitas he?- expresión burlona

Hidan dirige su atención a los dos pequeños que se asomaban lentamente por la puerta

-FUERON USTEDES DOS VERDAD!!-  
-No...Por que haríamos eso hermanito?-sonó en tono inocente el pelirojo  
-¬¬ ese tono inocente y esa carita de niños buenos no les servirá...y les juro por Jashin que esta me la pagan niños del demonio- se levanta furioso de la cama con las cobijas aun pegadas a su cuerpo  
-Ok a las tres corremos-le susurra Sasori a Deidara  
-Buena propuesta...un-

Ambos salen corriendo de ahí

-VENGAN PARA ACA!!-

Pein se pone en su camino...

-Oye calmado, déjalos, son niños-  
-Me vale m...si son conejos!!-pasa de largo a Pein y sigue a los niños

La persecución duro no más de una hora ya que Deidara y Sasori se escondieron en una habitación diferente, por lo cual Hidan no sabía a quien perseguir.  
Ya tenia escogida una puerta para abrirla y "aniquilar" al pequeño que estuviera dentro de ella, pero en ese momento uno de los demás hermanos interrumpe, un chico pelinegro, de ojos blancos que toma del brazo a Hidan.

Continuara...

Espero el inicio de mi historia les haya agradado, espero y me dejen Reviews se los agradecería mucho nwn, me retiro.

Atte: Dark


	2. Capitulo 2

Konichiwa

Konichiwa!!

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, solo fueron 3 pero bueno así se empieza nwn aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo que trae una parte del capitulo 1 y del capitulo 2 jeje esque no puse todo el capitulo 1 en el pasado pero bueno los dejo leer

ACLARO: Naruto no me pertenece ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto OwO alabémoslo

-Como que ya te vas calmando...quítate esas sabanas que traes pegadas y apúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela-  
-¬¬ nos vamos en taxi y se acabo el rollo Kakuzu-dijo con desgana el peliblanco  
-UN TAXI!! Sabes cuanto cobran esos!! Estas pero si loco irnos en taxi es una gastadero de dinero...apúrate o te quedas- camina a la cocina  
-TACAÑO!!...y ustedes dos enanos me la pagaran cuando llegue de la escuela!!-se va a su habitación

"Capitulo 2"

El rubio y el pelirojo salen de su escondite y corren de inmediato a la sala donde estaba Konan y Pein. Agitados de tanto correr se sentaron en la alfombra.

-Haber niños si fueron ustedes?...o quien le hizo esa travesura a Hidan- le dijo en tono serio Konan  
-Fue venganza pura y limpia...además no hay evidencias-dijo el pelirojo haciendo un ligero pucherito  
-OIGAN!! Quien agarro mi pegamento!!-grito desde su habitación Itachi

Deidara y Sasori voltearon a verse para después voltear a ver a un furioso pelinegro de ojos carmesí que estaba en el barandal de las escaleras fulminándolos con la mirada.

-FUE HIDAN!!- gritaron en unísono Deidara y Sasori

-jo...do religioso!!devuélveme mi pegamento!!- va a donde se encontraba el peliblanco

Nuestra infancia paso algo rápido pero la disfrutamos bastante, durante tal tiempo te tome cariño mucho mas del que ya te tenia, tantas cosas que hacías por mi a pesar de ser pequeñas, como cuando entramos a la primaria tu me defendías de los que me trataban mal, no se quizás, ese cariño era un sentimiento mas profundo, un sentimiento que ahora se ha roto y que me esta matando por dentro...¿por qué danna...por que lo hiciste?...

Ya han pasado los años, aquellos dos pequeños ahora van en secundaria, sus travesuras ya no son tan frecuentes, solo de una que otra vez o cuando se trata de fastidiar a Hidan e Itachi.

¿Será mas que amistad de hermanos lo que siento?

El chico pelirojo seguido de su amigo Rubio entran a casa, dejan sus mochilas en un sofá y se sientan en otro.

El pelirojo veía una hojita que traía en sus manos

-Otro citatorio...Konan nos regañara mas feo que veces anteriores-

-Danna...crees que fue bueno poner tachuelas en el asiento de Tobi?-

-Fue divertido pero nos causo problemas severos- le muestra el citatorio

Detrás de ellos ya se encontraba la peliazul, con mirada furiosa a los dos

-vaya, vaya...otro citatorio?-

Ambos se asustaron al escuchar la voz de Konan, se quedaron helados en su asiento, la peliazul se aproxima al pelirojo y logra quitarle la hoja que este traía en sus manos, comienza a leerlo y frunce el ceño

-otra travesura he?-

-Deidara-

-mande danna-

-CORRE POR TU VIDA!!- grita el pelirojo quien sale corriendo hacia su habitación

-WAAAA DANNA ESPERAME!!-sigue al pelirojo

-VENGAN ACA NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO!!-los persigue

Entra a la casa Pein quien ve a Konan gritando y golpeando la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Deidara y Sasori.

-Konan?...ahora que pasa-

Respira profundamente y le entrega el citatorio a Pein – Es tu turno de ir y ES TU TURNO DE REGAÑARLOS!!- se va furiosa

-Debería calmarse un poquito-ve el citatorio- ahora que hicieron-toca a la puerta –ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!!-

Dentro de dicha habitación estaban Deidara y Sasori detrás de la puerta recargados en esta para evitar que la tumben.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez, salimos por la ventana para evitar el regaño, corrimos hasta llegar a las afueras de la cuidad, ¿evitar el regaño?...yo creo que lo hicimos mas grande, sin embargo pasamos una tarde divertida, ni cuenta nos dimos que la noche estaba a punto de caer

A las afueras de la cuidad Deidara y Sasori se encontraban recostados en el césped de un campo cercano ahí, miraban el cielo rojizo por el atardecer que llegaba a su fin, podían notarse las primeras estrellas y el sol que terminaba de ocultarse. Ambos estaban en silencio, un silencio tranquilo.

Mis ojos miraban atentamente el cielo, esperando que el sol se ocultase, no se que paso, en ese momento me llamaste la atención, gire mi mirada hacia donde tu estabas, me agrado ver esos cabellos rojizos que se mecían con el calido viento y tus bellos ojos color miel que no se apartaban de aquella puesta de sol tan hermosa, en tus labios se dibujaba una bella sonrisa, me agrado bastante verte así

El rubio miraba detenidamente al pelirojo, un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa se podían notar en su rostro, Sasori sintió la mirada de su amigo y volteo a verlo, noto aquel sonrojo y esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el, igualmente lo noto ido.

-Te pasa algo Dei?-

Reacciona –man-mande?- un poco nervioso

-Que te sucede Dei estabas medio ido- dijo Sasori en tono medio preocupado

-N-No es nada Danna- sonríe y trata de ocultar su sonrojo

-Esta bien...-sonríe y regresa su mirada a la puesta de sol – Deidara estaba sonrojado?...y me miraba?...será acaso que...no, no puede ser- pensaba Sasori

Duraron un rato en silencio pero este se rompió gracias al Rubio...

-Danna...algún día tendremos que...separarnos?-

-Separarnos?...pues...posiblemente si, no tomaremos la misma carrera o el mismo empleo- dijo indiferente

-Pero... si me separo de ti... con quien me divertiré- su mirada se torno triste

-Dei... no te preocupes ahora por eso si?... aun tenemos tiempo de divertirnos ahora que estamos juntos - le tomo la mano y sonríe abiertamente – si?-

-Si- le sonríe igualmente

Después de un rato Deidara y Sasori, se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron en dirección a su casa, al llegar a esta, entraron por la ventana para evitar así un regaño mas fuerte de parte de Konan y Pein.

A la mañana siguiente, era un Sábado soleado y tranquilo, Sasori despertó mucho antes que Deidara así que se dispuso a levantarse y bajar a desayunar, salio de la habitación aun llevaba su pijama, bajo las escaleras, se asomo a la cocina, al patio trasero, al patio de enfrente, y al parecer no había señas ni de Pein ni de Konan y menos de sus hermanos mas grandes, cosa que no le preocupo, camino a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y servirse un poco de leche, regreso a la sala con su vaso con leche y unas galletas que puso en la mesita de en medio de la sala, para sentarse a ver la televisión y esperar a que Deidara despertara. No paso mucho rato, Deidara despertó y bajo a donde estaba el pelirojo.

-Danna...no están los demás?- se sentó a un lado de Sasori

-Parece que no...a lo mejor tuvieron algo que hacer yo que se – se come una galleta

-que raro que se hayan ido sin avisar pero bueno – le roba una galleta y se la come

Lo ve medio enojado por el robo de su galleta-si que duermes bastante he?...que flojito eres-

-Son mis horas de sueño además dormimos tarde anoche...no es mi culpa- le roba otra galleta

-Si como sea...-suspira

Un rato mas tarde llega Pein

-Vaya, despertaron, ¬¬ muy tarde por cierto...-suspiro, cerro la puerta y se sentó a un lado de Sasori

-Donde esta Konan...y mis demás hermanos- dijo Sasori

-Arreglando un asunto...mas al rato llegan-

-Que asunto?...-pregunta el rubio

-Pronto lo sabrán sean pacientes-se levanta y sube a su habitación

Se quedaron en silencio, se podía notar la incertidumbre en los dos niños ¿qué será aquel asunto que esta arreglando Konan?...

-Danna...que estará arreglando Konan-bajo su mirada

-No lo se- se quedo en silencio- con que no nos manden a la escuela militar todo esta bien-

-O.O escuela militar?- se ríe – no creo-

-Con Konan todo puede pasar jeje-

Pasada ya dos horas, llega Konan a casa, al entrar ve a Deidara y Sasori que miraban tranquilamente la televisión, cerro la puerta y fue a sentarse con ellos.

-Ayer evadieron su regaño ¬¬ no crean que se han salvado-

-Si lo sabemos-dijo el Pelirojo

-Konan...que asunto estabas arreglando?-pregunto el rubio

-Asunto?...oh cierto...-dirigió su mirada a Sasori- bueno este asuntito lo tengo que platicar contigo Sasori-

-Conmigo?...por que...que hice- tono asustado

-Nada de gravedad- volteo a ver a Deidara

-Etto...yo ahorita regreso –se levanto del sofá y subió a su habitación

En la sala solo quedo la peliazul y el pelirojo, en un pequeño silencio...

-Que pasa hermana?...me enviaras a una escuela militar por travieso?-

-No Sasori...veras...de lo que quiero hablarte es de tu verdadera familia-

-De mi...verdadera familia?- dijo el pelirojo algo sorprendido

-Si...-

-Mi familia son ustedes...yo no tengo otra familia-

Konan busca algo en su bolsa, de rato saca una foto, que al parecer era una familia...

-Vez esta foto?-

-Si, que tiene-

-Ellos son tus padres...el bebe que cargan eres tu-

-No, ese no puedo ser yo, desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí-

-Ellos tenían que hacer un viaje bastante largo...tu eras muy pequeño...y sabían que no aguantarías estar viajando por mucho además no querían que nada te pasara...por eso-

-Me abandonaron...-interrumpió con tono de enojo

-No, no te abandonaron...tus padres conocían a los nuestros, así que te dejaron con nosotros para que te cuidáramos hasta su regreso...y ya han regresado, quieren que vayas a vivir con ellos a Japón-

-No, yo no quiero ir con nadie, USTEDES SON MI FAMILIA!!YO QUIERO QUEDARME!!-unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojitos

-Lo siento Sasori pero ellos, vendrán por ti en la noche- tono triste

-No...YO NO QUIERO IR CON ESOS DESCONOCIDOS ME NIEGO!!- sube a su habitación

Continuara...

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 2 y comienza la tragedia para el pobre de Deidara jeje nwn espero les haya gustado OwO espero haya mas Reviews

Me voe!!83

Atte: Dark


	3. Capitulo 3

Konichiwa

Konichiwa!!

Bueno ya estoy de regreso con el capitulo 3 de esta historia nwn como ven XD aquí es donde empiezo a hacer sufrir a Dei jeje si me gusta torturarlo por que lo quiero XD jeje bueno en otra cosa recibi 3 reviews en el capi 2 OwO eso me hace sentir grande peor es nada jeje y ps para los que les este gustando el fic les dejo el capi 3 que espero reciba mas respuesta

ACLARO: Naruto y todos sus personajes lindos como los akatsukis no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran no duden que Sakura, Sasuke u otro personaje que halla matado o maltratado a los lindos akatsuki ya estaria en lo mas profundo del infierno, en fin le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 3

Konan suspiro, su expresión notaba tristeza, unos segundos después llego Pein con ella

-Parece que no le pareció la noticia- se sentó a un lado de ella

-No se querrá ir, que hacemos- dijo desanimada la peliazul

-y si...hablo con el?-

-Esta bien...habla con el-

-Ahorita regreso –se levanta y sube a la habitación de Sasori y Deidara

Mientras en la habitación de Deidara y Sasori, este se encontraba llorando sin control abrazando a su amigo que aun no sabia lo que sucedía.

Por que lloras?...fue mi primera pregunta, jamás imagine que la respuesta fuera aquello a lo que tanto temía

-No quiero irme NO QUIERO!!- dijo llorando el pelirojo que aun abrazaba al Rubio

-Danna...de que hablas-

-Mis padres, mis verdaderos padres quieren llevarme con ellos, no quiero irme!!-

-Q-Que?...te...te iras?- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-Vendrán por mi hoy en la noche, no quiero irme con ellos!!-

-Tranquilo Danna-

-No dejes que me lleven Dei –lo abraza mas fuerte

-N-No dejare que te lleven...Danna-

Tocan a la puerta, esto asusta un poco al pelirojo...

-Seguro es Konan...lo mas probable es que ya hayan llegado –dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

-No creo...-miro a la puerta por un rato-abro?-

-Ps si ya que –camina a su cama, recostándose boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro en la suave almohada, su llanto aun seguía

Deidara lo miro por unos segundos, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero salió de estos gracias al sonido de la puerta, una vez que reacciono abre la puerta dejando ver al pelinaranja.

-Que pasa Pein?-

-Vengo a hablar con Sasori- sonríe

volteo a donde se encontraba Sasori – Ps no se si el quiera, pero bueno-

Deidara camina a donde se encontraba el pelirojo, seguido de Pein este se sentó en una orilla de la cama.

-Sasori...-no recibe respuesta- oye Sasori...- lo mueve poquito

-que...-contesta con un hilo de voz que muy apenas se alcanzó a escuchar

-vamos siéntate...-

-no quiero-

-Etto...yo...me voy para que hablen a gusto-el rubio dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta

-NO DEI!!...no te vayas- unas cuantas lagrimas siguieron saliendo

El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito del pelirojo, voltea a verlo y nota aquellas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su hermano.

Sonríe –Ok...me quedo-regresa y toma asiento aun lado de Sasori

-Gracias..Dei- lo abraza

-Ya veo la razón por la que no quiere irse...-pensó el pelinaranja

-Bien...que pasa Pein- dijo el rubio

-Sasori...se que te sientes mal por tener que irte...pero...debes entender que tus padres quieren estar contigo...-

-Pero yo no quiero estar con ellos...-interrumpió en tono de berrinche

-Lo se...pero no podemos hacer nada para impedir que te lleven-

-No!! Mas bien no quieren hacer nada para impedirlo!!-escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio quien estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar cosa que noto Pein

-Deidara...que pasa?-

-Yo...no quiero que...Danna se vaya-comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojitos azules-no quiero que lo alejen de mi!!...Danna es mi hermano!! el único que me entiende!!- lloro aun mas

Pein aguantaba el nudo en la garganta, verlos así realmente le entristecía.

-Niños, se que es difícil pero también entiendan a los señores Akasuna, han estado 14 años sin ver a su hijo, ¿no creen que ellos tienen derecho a estar cerca de su hijo?...ellos están tan felices de que por fin te verán Sasori, no les quites esa alegría- revolvió los rojizos cabellos de este

El pelirojo ya se estaba tranquilizando un poco, las palabras de Pein lo dejaron pensando por un largo rato.

Paso una hora y tanto el pelirojo como el rubio ya estaban mas tranquilos.

-Y bien?...ya se calmaron poquito?-

-Si...ya estamos mejor- dijo sonriente el rubio

-Sasori...que decisión tomaste-

-No quiero irme ...mi familia son ustedes- desanimado- pero...supongo que ya no tengo opción...tendré que irme con ellos- baja la mirada

-Solo quiero que sepas que nosotros no queremos que te vayas...a pesar de que tu y Deidara son los mas traviesos de esta casa nos aras mucha falta –lo abraza

El pelirojo corresponde al abrazo, mientras el rubio aun mostraba expresión triste.

-Te iras...que are sin ti...será mejor decirte de una vez lo que siento...es mi ultima oportunidad para hacerlo-pensaba el rubio

El pelinaranja deshace el abrazo

-Bueno iré a decirle a Konan que ya estas mas tranquilo, se quedo angustiada –le revuelve el cabello de nueva cuenta y dirige su mirada al rubio que miraba por la ventana perdidamente, se acerca a Sasori y le susurra –por que no salen a jugar los dos-

-O.O- voltea su mirada y ve al rubio y solo asiente

-ok...-se levanta de donde estaba y sale de la habitación

Sasori se levanta de donde estaba, va y abraza a su hermano, este se sorprende un poco.

-Que pasa Danna?-

-Dei...quieres salir a jugar?-

-Etto...claro-finge una sonrisa

-Bueno vamos- lo toma del brazo y salen de la habitación en dirección a la calle

Ambos llegaron a aquel enorme parque en que jugaban desde que tenían memoria, hicieron cada travesura que se les paso por la mente, divirtiéndose tanto no se dieron cuenta de que el día había acabado, comenzaban a notarse las primeras estrellas, cosa que no les importo en lo mas mínimo, se encontraban sentados en los columpios, el pelirojo miraba las estrellas mientras que el rubio tenia la mirada baja.

-Dei...-

-que pasa...Danna-voltea a verlo

-No estés triste por mi- dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo –me iré pero tal vez algún día te vuelva a ver...mas pronto de lo que crees- lo ve y le sonríe

-Pero Danna...no puedo evitar estar así...pero prometo intentar animarme- vuelve a bajar la mirada –me parece que este es el momento perfecto para decirle-pensó

-Dei...crees que ya deberíamos irnos?-

-No...no se Danna- se quedo en silencio – Danna...-

-Que pasa Dei?- lo miro

-Solo quería decirte que...yo amm-

-O.O que tu que?-voltea para otro lado y ve que venia Itachi e Hidan –oye Dei mira ahí vienen Hidan e Itachi-

El rubio voltea y ve que estos se acercaban a donde ellos estaban

-Que pasa Itachi-dice el pelirojo

-Sasori, Deidara dice Konan que vayan a casa, unas personas te están esperando Sasori-

-Unas...personas?-repitió Sasori

-Si wey unas personas, ándale que Konan se va a enojar-dijo con fastidio el peliblanco

El pelirojo bajo su mirada –creo saber quienes son- sonríe y voltea a ver al Rubio- será mejor apresurarnos o Konan nos regañara-

-Si Danna...tienes...razón- desanimado

Deidara y Sasori se levantan de donde estaban y junto con Hidan e Itachi regresan a casa, lo más lento posible, los 4 iban en un silencio algo incomodo que fue roto unos minutos después.

-Entonces...enano rojo...es cierto que te iras?-dijo Hidan

-Si Hidan...aunque no quiera, tengo que irme- aun desanimado

-Gran dilema...-dijo Itachi –se puede saber ahora a quien voy a fastidiar?- tono divertido

-Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con Hidan y Kakuzu, por que a Deidara lo van a dejar tranquilo, entendieron?-

-Será difícil- dijo con un puchero el peliblanco –Como sea extrañaremos a la cerecita- le sonríe

-No me digas cerecita Hidan- le sonríe de igual forma

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron a casa, afuera de esta se encontraba un auto negro, bastante elegante, al entrar los 4 chicos voltean a la sala donde se encontraban Konan, Pein y dos personas más.

-Bien ya llego, Sasori ven por favor-dijo la peliazul

-etto...- resignado va a donde estaba Konan y se sienta a un lado de ella

-Aquí...esta Sasori...su hijo- abrazo al pelirojo

Sasori volteo su mirada a donde se encontraban sus padres, una señora castaña y un señor que tenia bastante parecido al pelirojo

-Has crecido bastante Sasori- sonrío su madre, lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a ella para abrazarlo –te extrañamos mucho hijo-

-Yo...también-contesto algo frío

Pasaron las horas, los señores Akasuna ya con su hijo estaban apunto de irse, se encontraban en la entrada de la casa acompañados de Konan y Pein, detrás de ellos Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos...-dijo el padre de Sasori

-Yo...- miro al rubio que seguía triste, camino a donde el estaba y lo abrazo –hasta pronto Dei-

-Danna...-correspondió al abrazo, aguantando el nudo en la garganta –hasta...pronto-

Minutos más tarde, Sasori junto con sus padres ya se encontraban dentro de aquel lujoso auto negro, el pelirojo miraba tristemente por la ventanilla a su familia que estaba a punto de dejar, se despedía de todos ellos con su mano, minutos después se marcho.

Konan y Pein, junto con sus hermanos menores entraron a la casa. El pelinaranja noto aquella depresión en el rubio.

-Etto...quieren helado?- sonrío

- ¬¬ a no perate ese helado es mío- rezongó Itachi que de inmediato recibió un codazo de parte de Pein – auch!! Oye que demonios te pasa-

Pein discretamente le hace señas para que el pelinegro notara al Rubio

-ok, ya entendí...wuuuu!!Si yo quiero helado!!- corrió a la cocina

-Dei...no quieres helado?-le dijo la peliazul

Deidara simplemente negó con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto

Continuara...

Bueno esho es todo nwn espero reviews OwO para inspirarme mucho me retiro

Atte

Dark


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!!

Que onda aquí toe nwn juju OwO gracias por los Reviews me animan a subir capítulos jeje gracias a los que comentan aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 espero les guste

ACLARO: Naruto, y todos sus personajes maravillosos ósea los Akatsukis nwn le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 4

-como aremos para que Dei se anime- dijo la peliazul

-No tengo idea, pero se le hará difícil superar que Sasori ya no esta con el-contesto el pelinaranja

-Muy obvio no?...digo ese par se la pasaban a cada rato fregando...en especial a mi que no les hacia nada- dijo el peliblanco quien comía helado tranquilamente

-A no wey?...les dabas zapes, les quitabas sus cosas, los empujabas, los insultabas...le sigo o ahí le paro- le contesto el pelinegro

-no ya mejor cállate-

-Como sea ahorita no lo molesten tanto, mejor traten de que este alegre y no le recuerden a Sasori-

-Pero...Konan...a quien voy a molestar entonces- rezongó Hidan

-Tienes a Itachi y Kakuzu...confórmate- dijo Konan que después subió a su habitación

-yo iré a ver a Deidara...¬.¬ no se acaben ese helado- dijo Pein, antes de subir a la habitación del rubio

En dicha habitación se encontraba el Rubio, recostado en la cama que una vez fue de aquel pelirojo, tenia aquellos ojitos azules irritados seña de que había llorado bastante en todo ese rato que estuvo solo en la habitación.

-Danna... te extraño...aunque me dijiste que no llorara por ti...creo que no seré capas de hacerlo... mas por que no pude decirte...lo que siento por ti- comienza a llorar de nueva cuenta

Tocan a la puerta, el rubio no dijo nada, volvieron a tocar y esta vez se escucho la voz de Pein que lo llamaba desde el pasillo, sin embargo Deidara solo se recostó boca abajo para ocultar su rostro, el pelinaranja decidió entrar, el rubio se hizo el dormido.

-Dei?...-lo ve y se acerca a el –oye Dei...-lo mueve tantito- no te pongas así...estoy seguro que a Sasori no le gustaría verte así...anda anímate- no recibió respuesta- vaya se quedo dormido –suspira- bueno...hablare con el mañana antes de que se vaya a la escuela –se levanta y sale de la habitación

-ir...a la escuela?-dijo pasa si el rubio quien resignado cerro sus ojos esperando quedarse dormido

Aquella noche paso rápido, el rubio despertó con desgana, se levanto de la misma manera, busco entre su ropa limpia el uniforme de la secundaria y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse. En el comedor se encontraban Konan, Pein y los 3 hermanos quienes peleaban por el helado.

-Po Itachi ese helado es mío!!- grito Hidan

-Claro que no, niño Jashin!!- le contesto Itachi de la misma manera

-Pueden callarse ya?!-grito fastidiado Kakuzu quien les quito el helado y se lo dio a Pein

-AAAAHHH!!PA MRE Kakuzu DE QUE LADO ESTAS!!-

-De ninguno y ya cállate malhablado-

-vaya desayuno tan tranquilo he?- dijo Pein poniendo el helado en el refrigerador – este helado es de Deidara recuérdenlo- cierra el refrigerador

Minutos más tarde, Deidara llega al comedor, sin decir una palabra se sienta en una de las sillas.

-mmm...Dei...- hablo la peliazul pero esta fue interrumpida por Hidan

-oye enano vas a ir a la secundaria?... pensé que te quedarías en casa-

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza – Ya me voy –se levanta de la silla, toma su mochila y sale del comedor

-Oye Dei...-le hablo Pein pero no le hizo caso, lo siguió – no desayunaras?-

-No tengo hambre- sale de la casa

Pein suspira –Hidan!!-

-Que demonios quieres?!-le contesto desde el comedor

-Hidan acompáñalo hasta donde se encuentra con Tobi, va distraído le puede pasar algo-

-Mejor lo acompaño yo Pein, si Hidan lo acompaña ara que el pobre se suicide-dijo Itachi quien se levanto de su silla y salio de la casa

-Wey...como adivino?-

-ya cállate Hidan ¬¬-

Mientras en la calle iba Deidara, caminando a paso lento y con la mirada perdida, estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina cuando llego cruzo sin fijarse que un auto venia aproximándose a el afortunadamente Itachi lo jalo hacia la banqueta.

-DEIDARA POR QUE NO VOLTEAS TE PUEDIERON HABER ATROPELLADO!!- le grito Itachi

-Gomen...Itachi-san- siguió con la mirada baja

Suspiro –Me asustaste menso...-lo abraza- no te lastime?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-Te acompañare hasta donde te encuentras con Tobi si?- le sonrío

-Ok...-siguió caminando

-¬¬" si wey déjame aquí al cabo y que –pensó, suspira y lo sigue

Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba aquel amigo de Deidara.

-DEIDARA-SENPAI!!ITACHI-SAN!!- grito desde donde estaba Tobi

-No necesitas gritar Tobi estamos a centímetros cerca de ti- contesto Itachi

-Jeje perdón- sonrió-y donde esta Sasori-san?-

Deidara desvió la mirada, Itachi se acerca a Tobi y le susurra algo al oído

-Bueno Dei te dejo aquí...regresa con cuidado...y no te metas en problemas-

-Ya no tengo con quien meterme en problemas, no te preocupes tanto Itachi...-

-Etto...Deidara-senpai, vámonos o llegaremos tarde- sonríe de nuevo-nos vemos luego Itachi-san!!-

-Sigo cerca de ti NO GRITES!!-

-Gomen, gomen-

-Vámonos ya Tobi-se adelanta

-Tobi...¬¬ recuerda lo que de dije-mirada fulminante

-Ok, ok no me veas así ToT –voltea y ve que el rubio iba ya muy adelante- waaaaaaaaaaa!!DEIDARA-SENPAI!!-lo sigue

Tobi y Deidara caminaron en silencio por un corto rato

-senpai...no estés deprimido...tu no eres así- lo mira preocupado –se que extrañas a Sasori-san pero...con deprimirte no ganas nada-

-y tu que sabes...-le contesto indiferente

-Se que aunque...a Sasori-san no le agradaría verte así...bueno si yo fuera el no me gustaría- bajo la mirada

-si lo se...-

-Entonces por que no te alegras...-

-Por que aunque el me haya dicho que no llorara por su ausencia...no pude decirle algo importante y me siento un completo idiota- tono algo enojado –olvida el tema...llegaremos tarde si no te apuras- apresura el paso

-senpai...-suspira y resignado lo sigue

Llegan a la escuela y a su respectivo salón, dentro de este se encontraban sus demás compañeros unos haciendo relajo y otros simplemente platicando, el rubio camino hacia su asiento sin decir palabra alguna, Tobi solo lo miro sentarse.

-Hey!!...Tobi!!- le grita un chico peliazul –ven tantito!!Zetsu quiere preguntarte algo-

Tobi camina a donde estaba el peliazul –que pasa Zetsu?-se sienta en una banca libre que había cerca

-Que le pasa a Dei?...por lo general siempre entra molestando a Sasori- dijo Zetsu

-Y donde esta Sasori?- pregunto el peliazul

-Bueno...etto...no se si pueda decirlo seria mejor que le preguntaran a Dei o Itachi-san-

-No es mas fácil que nos digas tu?-

-No Kisame...Tobi es un buen chico y no es chismoso-sonríe

-Lo que digas-

El día transcurrió rápido, a las pocas horas las clases terminaron, el rubio aun desanimado fue el primero en salir del aula, salio lo mas aprisa que pudo hasta después de un rato llega al parque, justo en los columpios en los que había estado con Sasori la noche pasada, a paso lento camino hacia uno de los columpios y se sentó en este.

-Danna...acaso ¿soy el único que te hecha de menos?...que día tan aburrido- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –ya no puedo hacer travesuras sin ti...quiero volverte a ver Danna...- comenzó a llorar.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, el rubio había estado recordando aquellos momentos divertidos que paso con el pelirojo.

Mientras en su casa Konan y Pein comenzaban a preocuparse por la ausencia de Deidara, debido al estado de animo del menor temían que algo le hubiese pasado.

-Donde estará?...- caminaba en círculos el pelinaranja

-Y Kakuzu, Hidan e Itachi no llegan...ya tiene rato que salieron a buscarlo- dijo la peliazul

-Ya se!!...ya se donde puede estar...ahorita regreso- salio de la casa-como no se nos ocurrió antes...-comenzó a correr en dirección al parque que estaba cerca de casa

En el parque, Deidara aun seguía en los columpios, columpiándose despacio con la mirada perdida.

Al otro lado...

-No Itachi, te digo que no esta en el parque ya buscamos varias veces y no esta- rezongo el peliblanco

-Hidan...Deidara y Sasori acostumbraban a venir aquí a cada momento desde que eran pequeños...si Deidara esta deprimido por la ausencia de Sasori...COMO CAO CREES QUE NO VA A ESTAR AQUÍ!!- le grito el pelinegro

-O que la china, esta bien pues busquemos en el fregado parque y ya se acabo el cuento...pfff ya cásate Uchiha-

-Ya guarden silencio los dos o los callo yo mismo!!-les grito Kakuzu

Mientras tanto en los columpios aun se encontraba Deidara, columpiándose despacio, miraba los árboles que se mecían con el poco viento que soplaba, se encontraba tan distraído que no noto la presencia de una persona que se encontraba detrás suyo y que de inmediato lo abrazo.

-nani?- ve que esa persona era Pein – Pein? Que...haces?-

-como que "que hago" ¬¬... buscándote, Dei nos tenías preocupados-

-Pero si solo tengo minutos aquí...-

-minutos?... pregunta... a que hora sales de la escuela?- tono enojado

-a las 2 de la tarde-

-sabes que hora es?-

-No, han de ser como las 3 yo que se...- despreocupado

-BAKA!! Son las 6 de la tarde!!-

-O.O...na-nani?...etto...-bajo la mirada-gomen...-

Unos cuantos minutos después llegan Hidan, Itachi y Kakuzu...

-JAJAJA!! Ahí esta Deidara...págame religioso!!- le grito en tono burlón Itachi

-AAAHHH!!ESTUPIDO ITACHI!!- le da algo de dinero

-te dije que no apostaras ¬¬ eres un baka Hidan-

-Así que en vez de estar buscando al Deidara estaban jugando a las apuestas he?- les dice el pelinaranja con voz de ultratumba

-No Peincito lindo no,...no estábamos jugando eke Itachi quería apostar y ps yo no quería, yo le decía que primero era buscar a nuestro hermanito pero no quiso-tono de inocencia

-Si claro como no, échame a mi la culpa-mirada asesina

-Bueno, bueno que bien que Pein encontró al enano, ya podemos irnos?-dijo con fastidio el peliblanco

-Si, vamonos ya que Konan esta preocupada por ti Dei-

-Pero...-suspiro- realmente no quiero ir, hay tantas cosas que me recuerdan a Danna-pensó y contesta resignado-esta bien...-se levanta del columpio y toma su mochila

Los 5 caminan de regreso a casa...

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo nwn espero les haya gustado y que me dejen Reviews con ellos llega la inspiración

Sayonara!!


	5. Capitulo 5

HI

HI!!

) ooooh saludo diferente jeje XD bueno bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo, este capi ya lo tenia hecho TwT arigato por sus Reviews!! Realmente me animan mucho bueno agradezco mucho a:

Scorpionandcanary...arigato por tus consejos .. prometo que el proximo capi lo arreglo mejor ya entre a la escuela y no he tenido mucho tiempo para mejorarlo pero nwn ya el proximo seram mejor bueno los dejo leyendo

ACLARO: Naruto y los hermosisimos Akatsukis no me pertenecen por que si me pertenecieran la serie seria puro Yaoi XD y mataria a Sasuke, Sakura y a otros, bueno, le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 5

-Tengo hambre!!- grito el peliblanco

-Hidan llevas todo el camino diciendo que tienes hambre, AGUANTATE!!- contesto el pelinegro, de mirada carmesí

-YA BASTA!!TU HIDAN Y TU ITACHI LLEVAN TODO EL DIA PELEÁNDOSE POR CUALQUIER BABOSADA QUE SE LES OCURRE YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA...-

-O-O Kakuzu grosero...-interrumpió Hidan

-me pregunto, no te mordiste la legua al decirle grosero a Kakuzu?- dijo en tono burlón Pein

-bajas mi autoestima Pein-

-lo que digas Hidan...-

Después de un rato llegan a casa, el primero en entrar es Hidan que se dirige de inmediato a la cocina...

-como es posible que tenga hambre si saliendo de la escuela comió?...en fin yo me voy tengo tarea que hacer- dijo Kakuzu quien después de eso se retiro hacia su habitación

-El es el único normal de ustedes tres que bárbaros-

-eres un exagerado Pein ¬..¬ yo soy normal- contesto Itachi

-Normal?...me lo juras?-tono burlón

-burloncito el niño ¬..¬ te pasas- entra a la cocina

-Lo que digas Itachi, lo que digas...-voltea a ver a Dei –no tienes hambre?-

-No...-

-No has comido nada desde en la mañana- tono preocupado

-No tengo hambre Pein, enserio- con el mismo tono de desanimo

-Te vas a enfermar si no comer, así que ven a comer aunque sea tu helado que con trabajo te guarde ándale-sonríe

-Pero...-suspira resignado- esta bien-

-bueno vamos a la cocina...-lo toma de la mano y entran a la cocina

Entran y lo primero que ven es a Hidan sentando en la mesa comiéndose tranquilamente el helado.

-Jeje hola Pein- saluda con su mano

-Te dije que esa helado era para Deidara que parte no entendiste ¬¬-

- Eke se iba a derretir...y luego ps se hecha a perder yo solo evite eso- contesta el peliblanco

-Pregunta...como se va a derretir en el congelador?!- grito ya bien enojado Pein

-Ah ps no se – sigue comiéndose el helado

Suspira resignado-Donde esta Itachi-

-El idiota se quedo encerrado en el sótano ya vez como esta de wey-

-Etto...y como es que esa silla esta atorando la puerta del sótano?- dice con tono de inocencia Deidara

-Ah ps...ps...jeje saben tengo que hacer tarea- se levanta y se va con todo y helado

Vuelve a suspirar, camina a la puerta del sótano, quita la silla y abre la puerta –Itachi?-

Sale corriendo de ahí-DONDE ESTA HIDAN!!-

-En su habitación- contesto indiferente

-Bien – camina furioso hacia la habitación de Hidan

-Hidan se comió el helado- dijo algo triste el rubio

-Y eso que?...por que no vamos a comprar otro?-le sonríe

-etto...ok- contesto el rubio

-Bueno iré a aviarle a Konan que iremos por un helado...-se va

Minutos más tarde, Pein llega a donde estaba Deidara y ambos salen de la casa en dirección a la heladería. No tardaron mucho en llegar, ya estando ahí Pein pidió helado para el y para el rubio, luego de esto se sientan en una banca de por ahí cerca

-Dei... ayer en la noche quise hablar contigo- dijo Pein

-Nani?...a que hora- contesto

-En la noche, fui a tu habitación pero estabas dormido-

-Ya veo-le come a su helado- de que querías hablarme?-

-Bueno, quería hablarte de...-

-De Danna?- lo interrumpe

-si de...-se queda pensando-Danna?...quien es?- pregunta el pelinaranja

-Sasori-no-Danna...-contesta de manera serie y luego come de su helado

-O.O ok...-suspira-lo que quería decirte es...crees que esta bien deprimirte así?...quizás a Sasori no le gustaría verte así...-

-Si ya me lo dijeron muchas veces hoy...-

Pein se quedo mirando a Deidara quien se mostraba mas deprimido, en sus ojos se podían notar unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Dei...-

-El me dijo antes de irse, que no llorara por su ausencia...pero...-las primeras lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –me es imposible- comenzó a llorar

El pelinaranja lo vio llorar y de inmediato lo abrazo. El rubio lloro por un pequeño rato.

-Tranquilo Dei...ya veras que cuando menos te lo esperes lo volverás a ver-

-En-Enserio?...-levanto la mirada y vio a Pein

-Claro, Sasori te quería mucho...seguro que convence a sus padres de venir algún día de visita-

-Jamás pensé en eso...-sonríe-tienes razón...Sasori-no-Danna algún día vendrá...o yo –hizo una pausa-puedo ir a visitarlo?-

-Tal vez –le sonríe-cuando seas mayor de edad-

-Que!?...tu estas loco-hizo un puchero

-Oye no dejare que el mas pequeño de mis hermanos viaje solo a Japón ¬¬ el que esta loco es otro-le come al helado de Deidara

-Oye el helado es mío...y tu...O.O te acabaste el tuyo...tan rápido?-

-Jeje si tan rápido y además tu helado se te va a derretir y si no te lo comes me lo como yo he?-

-No ya me lo como yo –sonríe y sigue comiéndose su helado

La tarde ya había llego a su fin, una vez que el rubio había terminado su helado el y el pelinaranja regresaron a casa. Al entrar se encuentran con una divertida escena Itachi amarrando a Hidan a una silla, el peliblanco se encontraba completamente lleno de helado.

-VETE A LA ITACHI!!- gritaba Hidan

-no gracias aquí estoy bien –sonríe burlón- que te parece si salgo y busco un panal de abejas, contigo lleno de helado tal vez se les antoje- mirada maliciosa

-NO!! Abejas no!!- contesto asustado

-Por que pelean ahora-dijo Pein quien se aguantaba la risa

-El pequeño Hidan quería helado jeje ¬w¬ y ya se lo di aunque...yo creo que le gustaría unas cuantas abejitas- sonríe malvadamente el moreno

-No Itachi tu...quieres matarme!!-

-Fíjate que ganas no me faltan-

-Oye Itachi...-dijo el rubio

-O.O mande-contesto

-En el patio del vecino ay una colmena bien grande - sonríe inocentemente

-OoO!! NO TE ATREVAS UCHIHA!!-grito asustado el peliblanco

-Oh!! Que coincidencia y que suerte la mía –sonrío –jeje oye Pein...-

-no...-respondió de inmediato el pelinaranja

-Que? Ni siquiera te había dicho todo ¬o¬-

-Ibas a pedirme permiso para meter la colmena...miento?-pregunto

-Wey...eres adivino...pff entonces que hago con el rehén...-se sienta en el suelo

-soltarlo?...-respondió Hidan

-Naaaaa...te voy a torturar por un buen rato- risa de ultratumba

Pein y Deidara aun veían la escena y se reían...

-Pein...etto...me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela-sonríe el rubio

-Ok, buenas noches Dei-le sonríe de igual manera

Después de ello el rubio sube a su habitación, ya en ella se recuesta boca arriba en su respectiva cama, miraba perdidamente hacia el techo...

-Ya no llorare mas...algún día volveré a verte Danna...algún día podrás saber lo que siento por ti...-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cerro sus ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

Al siguiente día, el rubio despertó de muy buen humor, se levanto con aquel entusiasmo que tanto lo caracteriza, busco su uniforme limpio y se fue a duchar (N/A: ¬ Dei-Dei bañándose juju que monada O¬O etto…prosigo xD).

Mientras tanto en el comedor...

-Estupido Itachi ¬¬ por tu culpa se me quedo el olor a vainilla con chocolate y fresa-

-Hidan napolitano que tiene de malo...-se ríe poquito el pelinegro

-Jaja eso se oye cura-se burlo Kakuzu

-Hora tu también...-

-Ya dejen de pelear, me lleva con ustedes que no pueden desayunar tranquilos-dijo Konan

-NO- contestaron en unísono Itachi e Hidan

Konan solo los miro asesinamente y siguió desayunando, minutos mas tarde llego el rubio sonriente como si la partida de Sasori nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Buenos días!!- grita el rubio quien después se sienta en una silla

Todos los miraron extrañados por el cambio de humor tan repentino

-Que pasa O.O?- pregunto Dei

-Nos extraña tu cambio de humor –contesto Kakuzu

- ¬¬ desde el momento en que le sugeriste a Itachi lo de la colmena supe que ya te habías alegrado-dijo Hidan

-Ya cállate Hidan ¬¬, es bueno que ya no este deprimido como ayer –sonríe la peliazul

-a...era eso...jeje supongo que era la tensión del momento que ps...-

-Para que te haces wey, es obvio que era por que Sasori se fue por que mientes enano amarillo...-lo interrumpe el peliblanco quien de inmediato recibe una patada de parte del pelinegro – hijo de...o waaaaa dolió!!imbecil!!- se soba

-Por que no cierras el pico Hidan, o dime acaso quieres ser un helado napolitano de nueva cuenta?-mirada maliciosa

-OoO NOOO!!ya no juego contigo- se aleja lo mas que puede de Itachi

-jeje miedosito- tono burlón

-jeje...no lo voy a negar Hidan, si extraño a Danna-le come al cereal que se había servido mientras Hidan e Itachi pelaban –tiene algo de malo?-

-Ps quiero suponer que no...-contesto Hidan

-A bueno...-dijo indiferente el rubio

-Que magia uso Pein que te cambio de humor he?-pregunto Itachi

-No uso ninguna magia...-se levanta ya que había terminado de desayunar-ya me voy –camina hacia la puerta de salida

-Oye ahora no quieres que te acompañe?-le grito desde donde estaba el pelinegro

-No, ayer te obligaron no fue por que yo quisiera –se sale de la casa

El rubio camino tranquilamente desde su casa hasta donde se encontraba con Tobi, al llegar ahí estaba su amigo.

-SENPAI!!-grito al ver al rubio

-Tobi ¬.¬ estoy cerca de ti no necesitas gritar -le contesto medio enojado Dei

-Senpai...ya eres tu de nuevo? Ya te puedo molestar?-dijo Tobi haciendo ojitos suplicantes

-no ¬¬-se adelanta

-sip, ya esta alegre nwn-lo sigue

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todito por hoy nwn espero les haya gustado y espero la escuela no me atrape mucho para continuarle dejen Reviews ya saben OwO me inspiran con ellos

Sayonara!!

Atte

Dark


	6. Capitulo 6

Konichiwa

Konichiwa!!

Hey que onda, mi ya esta aquí con el capitulo 6 de esta historia que ojala les este gustando mucho son 17 Reviews desde que comencé a poner esta historia y me han animado mucho a seguirle nwn muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic que con trabajo he sacado adelante, lo comencé a publicar en mi metroflog por eso ya llevo algo adelantada la historia y por eso me ha dado flojera acomodarla por ello de la escuela y eso pero bueno tratare de mejorarle mas de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que han leido la historia ToT me hacen sentir feliz snif y mucho, bueno me voy nwn y los dejo con el capitulo 6

ACLARO: Naruto no me pertenece por que si me perteneciera habría puro Yaoi TwT y como ya lo había dicho antes todos aquellos que le han hecho algo a los Akatsuki estarían en el infierno por que Ai Enma (Hell Girl) los mando X3 por petición mía, en fin le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 6

Los días, más bien los años, han pasado rápidamente aquel pequeño rubio ahora esta a unos cuantos días de terminar la preparatoria, ha crecido bastante aunque su aspecto no ha cambiado mucho que digamos, su personalidad sigue siendo la misma, entusiasta y un poco enojon por culpa de su amigo Tobi quien lo molesta mas de lo habitual.

Esa mañana Deidara y Tobi se encontraban en el patio de la escuela sin nada de hacer, ya que las clases del día habían terminado un poco mas temprano.

-Senpai...ahora que salgamos de la prepa...a quien molestare?- tono medio triste

-a quien se te de la gana ¬.¬ menos a mi...un-

-Por cierto que aras de tu vida? A que escuela te iras?-

-pues creo que iré a una escuela de arte...un- contesto cerrando sus ojos

-Escuela de Arte?...oye senpai aquí no ay escuelas así recuerdas? nwn-

-Si ya se, buscare una aunque sea fuera de aquí, no dejare de practicar mi arte...un-

-Ps en mi opinión tus esculturas que haces, están bien –comienza a jugar con sus dedos índices y mirando hacia el piso-yo creo que no necesitas irte para que tu arte sea reconocida- miro al rubio

-Ya ve al grano, no quieres que me vaya cierto?- lo miro

-ToT no senpai, eres mi único amigo- ojitos de perrito suplicante –el único que me comprende-

-No hagas drama...-suspira –que tal esto...si encuentro una escuela de arte que este fuera de aquí, que es lo mas obvio...por que no me acompañas, así no te quedas solo y abandonado aquí-

-Para no quedarme solo, abandonado en mi soledad solitaria?- pregunto divertido

Gotita en la cabeza –si Tobi para que no te quedes solo abandonado en tu soledad solitaria- suspira

-SUGOI!!...arigato Senpai!! Siiii yo voy, yo voy!!- lo estruja….digo lo abraza

-waaa...Tobi- perdiendo aire

-TwT Deidara-senpai por eso lo quiero tanto!!- lo abraza con mas fuerza

-Si...ya lo se...-quedándose sin aire –Tobi...-

-ya te vas a poner sentimental verdad ToT no lo digas senpai que me harás llorar- hace mas fuerza

-No...res...piro...Tobi!!-

-O.O he?-ve al rubio que ya casi no tenia aire y lo suelta –Gomenasai, gomenasai senpai-

Recuperando el aire –no ay...bronca- suspira –no lo vuelvas...a hacer ¬.¬ casi me matas-

-Gomen me deje llevar por el momento jeje-

-Ya me di cuenta- suspira de nuevo- Bueno mejor vámonos- toma su mochila

-Senpai yo busco lo de la escuela de arte...si?- dijo Tobi

-Nee? Pero...y eso?- pregunto sorprendido

-En recompensa por haberte casi matado jeje-

-O.O aaaaa...esta bien Tobi...pero de cualquier forma te voy a ayudar a buscar-

-Ok senpai nwn nos vemos mañana aunque no se que aremos en la escuela ya ni ay clases...en fin...Matta ne!!-se despidió con la mano y comenzó a irse

-esta loco...-respira profundamente- aaah bendito aire de vuelta a mis pulmones...bueno mejor me apuro o la amenaza peliblanca me agarrara a cojinzazos y de remate el ataque estira mejillas uchiha...aunque dudo que hayan llegado- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Después de un rato el rubio llega a casa, entrando con sumo cuidado, volteando a todas partes buscando aquella amenaza peliblanca y al uchiha estira mejillas, al ver que no había señas de esos dos suspira aliviado, cierra la puerta y camina hacia la sala tranquilamente deja su mochila en uno de los sofás y se sienta en otro.

-sano y salvo, nwn sin dolor de cabeza por culpa de los cojines y mis mejillas intactas es bueno llegar tempra- estira su mano para tomar un cojín pero no había nada –momentito O.O donde esta el cojín- voltea a ver los demás sillones y nada ni un solo cojín –O O mala señal, ok tengo chance de llegar a mi habitación intacto...solo debo...correr- toma aire- una, dos y...-

Detrás de el aparece una silueta que parecía tener algo en ambas manos...

-O O oh, oh- el rubio voltea lentamente y ve a aquel peliblanco sonriendo malvadamente y con un cojín en cada mano

-TRES!!- risa de ultratumba

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- corre por su vida

-VUELVE ACA ¡!- lo persigue

-habitación, habitación...QUIERO LLEGAR A MI HABITACION!!- llega a dicho lugar y entra, una vez dentro cierra la puerta con seguro y se recarga en la puerta –me salve- suspira aliviado

-Seguro?-

-O O esa voz- voltea a donde esta su cama y ahí estaba el pelinegro recostado tranquilamente y viendo al rubio maliciosamente, este recordando las intenciones de Itachi lleva sus manos a sus mejillas- no toques-

-Por que no? Ya es lo habitual- se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia Deidara

-acorralado, si salgo Hidan me agarra a cojinzazos y si no salgo mis mejillas corren gran peligro con Itachi...ya se- quita sordeadamente el seguro de la puerta –Deja mis mejillas!!-

-Naaaaa!!es divertido estirarlas- sonrisa malvada

-no, no es divertido por que me quedan rojas después de que las sueltas- abre la puerta poco a poco

-Y eso a mi que- ve que el rubio abría la puerta de poquito en poquito- no podrás huir ¬w¬ resígnate y trae esas mejillas para acá-

-Ni maíz- abre la puerta de golpe

-Mala idea enano!!-grito Hidan que estaba del otro lado de la puerta

El peliblanco al ver a Deidara de inmediato arroja uno de los cojines que traía pero el rubio se agacha siendo Itachi quien recibe el golpe.

-Jaja menso!!- exclamo el rubio quien después corrió hacia la sala

-hijo de ... Vuelve acá enano!!- grita Hidan para después seguir al rubio

-no ay donde esconderme...snif que hago...huir a otro lugar- corre hacia la puerta de salida

-aunque te salgas tienes que sentir el poderoso cojín!!-busca a Deidara con la vista y lo ve corriendo hacia la puerta –no escaparas!!-

-ToT waaaaa la puerta no esta tan cerca como aparenta!!-Pensó- ya mero llego!!-estira su mano para abrirla

-toma el súper cojín!!-arroja el cojín con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Deidara

El rubio seguía corriendo hacia la puerta (N/A: .. en cámara lenta por que ya se tardo un buen en llegar XD) pisando por accidente el tapete de entrada, resbalando y azotando antes de llegar, Dei estaba en el suelo todo atarantado por el golpe, en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver al pelinaranja que como siempre, venia tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya llegue...?...O.O-ve a Deidara ahí tirado-que haces ahí tirado-

Levanta la mirada y lo ve-Pein?...-recuerda el cojín –waaaaaa agáchate!!-

-O.O por que-

Pein levanta la mirada y ve algo que se dirigía a el a cierta velocidad pero antes de que se lograra poner a salvo el CVNI (cojín volador no identificado) choca en su rostro, ocasionando que el pelinaranja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás.

Hidan llega a la entrada y de a Pein ahí tirado...

-OMG...Pein ese cojín era para Deidara...si lo querías tu me hubieras dicho-

-Ya cállate ¬¬ ve lo que hiciste- le dijo en tono de enojo el rubio quien aun seguía tirado

-es tu culpa por no aceptar tu cojín de diario-

El rubio se levanta –ya cierra el pico- va a ayudar a Pein –Estas bien?-

-o Define bien- se levanta con ayuda del rubio

Después de un ratito llevan a Pein a la sala...

-Che Hidan avientas los cojines como si fueran proyectiles que bárbaro- sobando su cabeza

-Neee neee gomene Pein te juro que ese cojín iba para Deidara nomas que el pe# se callo y ps te toco a ti justo cuando ibas entrando- dijo el peliblanco

Llega Itachi aun reponiéndose del golpe que a el le toco...

-Eso es cierto los avientas con coraje ¬¬-

-Ya, ya gomene-miro a Itachi-Además se supone que debiste estirarle las mejillas a Deidara-

-¬¬ no se dejo-

-Baka ¬o¬- exclamo Hidan

-oigan que no creen que ya están muy grandecitos como para jugar a eso?- dijo Pein mirando a Hidan e Itachi

-Si y por que necesariamente en mi contra...snif que no creen que no duele?- dijo el rubio

-si sabemos que duele nwn por eso lo hacemos muajaja- contesto Itachi quien de inmediato se sentó a un lado del rubio

-Itachi idiota- hace un puchero

-Jaja te vez bien cura haciendo puchero...-lo toma distraído y lo abraza fuertemente

-Nyaaa nyaaa!! Suelta!!-grito Deidara intentando safarse de Itachi

-Aww que lindo te oiste no paras de ser tierno tu...-le estira una mejilla- a pesar de que ya creciste!!-

-SUELTA!! ToT Pein!!Ayúdame!!-aun intentando safarse

-A mi no me mires- contesto el pelinaranja

El rubio solo lo miro asesinamente y ya resignado dejo que Itachi estirara sus mejillas...

-ya terminaste?...ToT tanto te gustan mis mejillas?-dijo ya un poquito fastidiado el rubio

-jeje algo así...esque luego te quedan rojitas, rojitas y te vez bien tierno- sonríe maliciosamente mientras estira mucho mas las mejillas del rubio

- ToT no quiero tener chapitas!! Duele, duele Itachi ya!!-

-Jaja neee es castigo por no dejarte desde un principio- risa de maniático

-Nyaaa!!AYUDA!!-

-que kawai te escuchaste Jaja-

En la cocina estaban Kakuzu, Hidan y Pein nada mas viendo moscas

-no pude golpearlo con el cojín snif lloro- dijo el peliblanco rodeado de un aura depresiva

-Exageras como siempre –contesto Kakuzu

-y tu siempre en mi contra ToT-

-Uy que se me hace que ustedes se quieren de otra forma-

-O.O de otra forma?...de...de que forma?- pregunto el peliblanco

-jaja para que te haces wey, sabes perfectamente de que forma hablo-

-uy si amo a Hidan- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu

-O/O he?!...Kakuzu me amas!!- grito exaltado

-mucho, mucho- aun con su tono de sarcasmo

Se escuchaban los gritos de Deidara

-esos gritos hacen pensar mal- se ríe Hidan

-y mas con Itachi riéndose como loco...-dijo Pein

-Uchiha ya deja de violarlo!!-grito Kakuzu

-NO ME ESTA VIOLANDO!!- le contesto el rubio desde la sala

-Jaja párese que si- dijo divertido el pelinaranja-bueno me voy los dejo solitos para que "platiquen"-se va

En la sala...

-que si parece que te estoy violando?- le pregunto itachi

-viendo en la posición en la que estamos yo diría que si snif-

-O.O en que posición estamos?-

- ¬/¬ yo abajo y tu arriba diciéndome que es mi castigo por no dejarme desde un principio y que me veo bien tierno - le contesto Dei

-OwO oh ya entendí jaja y mas que estas gritando "duele" jaja que cura- suelta por un momento las mejillas del rubio y se sienta en sus piernas – aunque viéndote de este ángulo –se acerca al rostro del rubio –te vez como un lindo uke- le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- O/O uke?...oye...-

-ya calladito te vez mas uke-sonrisa maliciosa

-/ waaaaa!!- empuja al pelinegro alejándolo lo mas que puede

-y hora?...-dijo alejándose de el

-¬¬ me pones de nervios y ya bájate ToT pesas-

-esta bien esta bien –

Itachi sonríe maliciosamente se vuelve a agachar para darle otro beso mas en la mejilla pero Deidara volteo accidentalmente su rostro recibiendo el beso en la boca.

Duraron así por unos cuantos minutos, Itachi rompe el beso, estaba totalmente sonrojado al igual que el rubio.

-etto...-

-o oh dios mío pero que escena!!-interrumpió el peliblanco que había visto todo

-HIDAN!!-gritaron en unísono Itachi y Deidara

-OwO dense otro!! kawaii!! Que linda pareja!!-gritaba bien emocionado Hidan

-No abra otro ¬/¬ este solo fue accidente...-dijo el pelinegro quien estaba sentado de nueva cuenta en las piernas del rubio -y tu wey para que te volteas!!-miro furioso a Deidara

-Ò/Ó en primera a ti quien te dio permiso de darme besos!!- mueve sus piernas logrando tirar a Itachi

-KYAAAA!!-azoto

Deidara se sentó en el sofá haciendo un puchero y mirando a Itachi que estaba tirado.

-oye por que me tiras ¬¬ tan bien que estaba ahí-cara picarona

-O/O.../ ya cállate Itachi!! Kyaaaaa!!-se va a su habitación a toda velocidad

Itachi se levanta y se sienta en el sofá donde estaba hace unos minutos Deidara

-Hasta actúa como uke...nwn jeje-

- ¬w¬ a mi se me hace que te gusto el beso verdad Uchiha- dijo picaron Hidan

-un poquito nwn jeje...oye y dejaste a Kakuzu solo? ¬¬ que tipo de amante eres-le dijo en tono burlón

-./. Kakuzu ahhh ps el...le hablaron a su celular y se acaba de ir- nervioso

-a quien?-contesto el ojiblanco detrás de Hidan

-Kakuzu nwn –voltea y lo ve-KYAAAA KAKAUZU!!-

-O.Ô a que hora me hablaron a mi celular?-pregunto

-O/O a ps a ps...etto-

-uy hago mal tercio aquí-dijo en tono picaron Itachi, después subió a su habitación

-Por que me dejaste solito haya Hidan? ¬.¬-

-u/ú eke, eke quería ver la escena ItaDei que había aquí eso es todo- le dio la espalda

-que se supone que hicieron?-

-o se besaron XD jaja y se ve que a Itachi le gusto nwn wuuu me are fan de esos dos-dijo emocionado

-pareces otaku ¬¬-le dijo indiferente

-uwú un poquito, neee pero soy mas amante del Yaoi- mas emocionado

-eres raro...-da unos pasitos alejándose de el y viéndolo como si Hidan fuera un insecto extraño

-oye no me veas así ToT waaaaa y no te alejes, bajas mi autoestima-camina y lo abraza

-Bien, bien –corresponde al abrazo

Mientras en la habitación de Deidara esta estaba haciendo berrinche.

-ahhh maldito Itachi hizo que se me hicieran chapitas!! TT lo que mas odio, así parezco muñequita!!-.- bueno ya que puedo hacer-soba una de sus mejillas-auch duele...snif-sobando sus mejillas, se queda por unos instantes mirando al suelo recordando el accidente que ocurrió con Itachi e inconscientemente su mano va hacia sus labios –eso...fue un accidente...nada de que preocuparme...Kyaaaaa!!por que me voltie!!soy un baka...baka...baka!!-se deja caer en la cama y tapa su rostro con la almohada –tengo que...buscar la escuela de arte que quiero- quita la almohada de su rostro, se sienta en la cama y busca con la mirada su mochila –demonios donde la deje...O.O en ...la sala -.- maldita sea- se levanta y camina hacia la puerta –ojala y no este Itachi no quiero otro ataque a mis mejillas- sale con desgana de su habitación

Dei camina por el pasillo, y baja las escaleras al llegar a la sala comienza a buscar su mochila con la mirada pero en vez de encontrar su mochila encuentra una escena romántica entre el dos de sus hermanos. Hidan y Kakuzu que estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, besándose.

Continuara...

.w. los dejo en el suspenso XD jeje gomene, nwn aquí empieza el KakuHida y un poquito de ItaDei XD no se emocionen que solo sera en poquitas ocaciones este fic es 100 SasoDei nwn jujuju bueno ya me voy nos vemos en el capitulo 7 dejen Reviews

sayonara!!

Atte

Dark


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos

Hola a todos

Bueno creo que si me tarde un poquito en actualizar, jeje perdón estaba algo ocupada nwn muchas gracias por sus Reviews, veo que si les esta gustando, bueno comenzare a arreglar el fic unos pequeños detallitos que tenia como los iconos y falta de tildes pero bueno ya lo arreglo y los dejo leer a gusto OwO

ACLARO: Naruto y todo sus demás personajes, de los cuales a los que mas admiro son a los Akatsuki no me pertenecen por desgracia ToT son de Kishimoto-sama nwn alábenlo y respétenlo.

Capitulo 7

Tal vez era una escena bastante entretenida, ver a mis dos hermanos, en cierta forma demostrando sus sentimientos entre ellos, pero no quería interrumpir, lamentablemente eso no fue posible Hidan dejo sus armas tiradas por doquier

Deidara había visualizado su mochila, tirada cerca de un sofá, cautelosamente se acerco a donde su mochila se encontraba, lo que no quería era interrumpir ese momento que para sus hermanos seguramente era especial, pero una de las armas de Hidan (un cojín) se topo en el camino del rubio causándole un resbalón, el sonido del golpe que se dio Deidara llamo la atención de Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Gomen, gomen no quería interrumpir –cerro los ojos y busco su mochila con sus manos una vez que la encontró comenzó a irse –sigan en lo suyo yo ya me voy- sale de la sala a toda velocidad

-¡¡Estúpido enano!! ¡¡Voy a matarte!!-el peliblanco se levanto enfurecido dispuesto a seguir al rubio sin embargo una mano lo detuvo

-Tranquilo Hidan, nos vio por accidente - le dijo el pelinegro, tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa, tomando la mano de Hidan

-Pero...-suspiro resignado y sonríe-Esta bien–se sienta a un lado de su hermano abrazándolo

Mientras en la habitación del rubio, este estaba recostado en su cama pasando por un "ligero" trauma...

-Hidan y Kakuzu...besándose...en el sofá...¡Ah demonios! ¡¡Estoy traumado!!- tapa su rostro con su mochila –entupida mochila para que te pierdes, ve lo que me obligaste a ver- suspira resignado, quito la mochila y se sentó en la cama –ya que puedo hacer, ya lo vi ya- algo frustrado avienta su mochila hacia la puerta sin fijarse que alguien entraba a su habitación- ¡UPS!, Gomen, gomen fue sin querer...-ve a quien le había pegado –¡Konan!- se levanta de inmediato de la cama y va a ayudar a su hermana –Gomenasai Konan no fue adrede lo juro-

-Eres un imbecil...-Sobando su cabeza que era donde se había golpeado, y después de haberse recuperado se levanta del suelo –¡No avientes cosas a la puerta, animal!- le da un fuerte coscorrón al causante de su dolor de cabeza

-¡Auch! Ya pedí perdón Konan no seas agresiva –

- Jm- bufo molesta

-Bueno, bueno ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?-

-tienes visitas-

-OK...gracias Konan y etto...Gomene de nuevo-se va hacia la sala

Minutos después llega a la sala donde ve a Tobi y a Hidan peleando con los cojines, voltea para otro lado y ve a Kakuzu que se cubría detrás de otro sofá, de repente su atención es llamada por un CVNI (cojín volador no identificado) que lo golpea fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que Dei caiga para atrás.

-¡¡Sugoi!! ¡¡Lo logue!! ¡Al fin!-grito de felicidad Hidan

-¡Oh Senpai! ¿estas bien?-

-Define...bien- contesto y comenzó a ponerse de pie

-Le di, le di por fin le di ¡¡Me siento tan feliz!!- exclamo el peliblanco

-¡¡Ya veremos que tan feliz te sentirás entupido Hidan!!-le grito enojado el rubio

Hidan de inmediato fue a esconderse detrás de Kakuzu, mientras Tobi ayudaba a Dei a ponerse de pie...

-Bueno Senpai solo venia a decirte lo de la escuela, he encontrado una escuela de arte que te va a encantar, tanto que abrazaras a Tobi y dejaras que te estire las mejillas- dijo emocionado

-A claro que no...-contesto una quinta voz

-¿Que? ¿Y por que no Itachi-san?-

-Por que estas mejillas solo las puedo estirar yo...-abraza (estruja) al rubio

-¿Y desde cuando fue eso?-pregunto el rubio con el poco aire que le quedaba

-Desde hace rato –mirada maliciosa al rubio

-Ita…chi…no puedo…respirar…deja…de…estrujarme-

-No hasta que admitas que solo yo puedo estirarte las mejillas-

-¡¡Ahhh!!...estas loco...me vas...a matar...imbecil...suéltame-

-Esta bien- suelta al rubio –no aguantas nada...-

Respirando agitadamente –¡Itachi Idiota!-

-Si yo también te quiero Dei-Dei-

-Apuesto que a Sasori si lo dejaría estirarle las mejillas- dijo en tono burlón el peliblanco que estaba bien aferrado a Kakuzu

Este comentario hizo que Deidara se pusiera mas que rojo.

-Senpai pareces tomate…bueno te dejo la información de la escuela yo ya me voy que aquí me golpean- deja unos papeles en el sofá y se sale no sin antes darle un ultimo cojinzazo a Hidan

El rubio ya habiendo recuperado su respiración normal y que ese sonrojo que había ocasionado Hidan desapareciera, se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Tobi y comenzó a leer los papeles que esta le había dejado.

-Órale vas a entrar a la escuela de arte...-dijo Itachi quien se sentó a un lado del rubio leyendo junto con el aquellos papeles

-Si ya les había dicho que tengas cerebro de teflón es tu bronca Itachi- continuo leyendo

-¿Ya viste donde es?-contesto burlón

-No...¿Dónde?-

-Mira...-señala en la hoja la ubicación de la escuela

Dei ve la ubicación y se queda sin habla por unos minutos –No puede ser...- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a su habitación

Hidan y Kakuzu miraban a Deidara irse para después ver a Itachi.

-¿En donde esta la dichosa escuela que este se asusto tanto?-pregunto Hidan

-¿Donde creen?-

-No sabemos por eso preguntamos-contesto el ojiblanco

-Los dejare con el beneficio de la duda- se va

-Al cabo y ni queríamos saber-se aferra aun mas a Kakuzu

Mientras en su habitación, el rubio estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con la mirada perdida en una foto que tenia en su mano derecha.

-Vaya suerte la mía...quien lo diría...ya han pasado años...muchos...- sonríe –y al fin después de todo ese tiempo...podré estar donde tu estas...Danna- hecho un vistazo mas a la foto –Japón...la escuela en Japón – dio un enorme suspiro – Tengo que hablar con Tobi – se levanta de donde estaba, deja la foto en su lugar y sale de la habitación, topándose de nueva cuenta con Itachi

-¿A donde Dei-Dei?-

-A ver a Tobi, ¿por?-

-Ya veo ¿te alegro mucho que estarás tan cerca de tu adorado pelirojo verdad?-le estira una mejilla

-¡¡Auch!! ...oye aun me duelen-

-Oh gomen –lo suelta –ándale ve o te estiro de nuevo las mejillas-lo amenazo en tono burlón

-Etto...-recordando lo ultimo que ocurrió cuando Itachi le estiro las mejillas- me voy –se va corriendo

-jm, que miedoso-

Ya afuera de a casa se encontraba el rubio.

-Me salve-toma aire y lo deja ir lentamente-bueno ahora con Tobi –se va corriendo hacia la casa de Tobi

Ya estando ahí Dei se recarga en la puerta de la casa de su amigo para recuperar su respiración que se encontraba agitada por correr.

-Lo logre –sonríe- bueno es hora de tocar la puerta-

Antes de que el rubio tocara la puerta y mucho antes de que se dejara de recargar en esta alguien la abre causando que el rubio perdiera su recargadera, el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡OMG! ¡Senpai! ¿Estas bien?- dijo el pelinegro viendo a su amigo tirado a sus pies

-¡Baka!...auch-

-Senpai que hacías recargado en la puerta, eso es peligroso ¿sabias? Puedes azotar justo como azotaste ahorita- ayuda al rubio a ponerse de pie

-Mira Tobi no te mato nada mas por que...auch...me duele mi brazo- dijo sobando su mano izquierda que había sido la afectada por la caída

-Gomene Senpai no sabia que estaba recargado aquí, ni sabia que estabas aquí...oye, ¿por que estas aquí?- pregunto con voz de inocencia

-jm...bueno ps...venia a verte por lo de la escuela de arte que conseguiste-

-No me digas que...-hace carita de perrito triste- ¿no te gusto lo que Tobi encontró?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que...-

- ¡A mi Senpai no le gusto la escuela que le encontré!- haciendo drama-¡¡OMG!! ¡¡Voy a llorar!! ¡¡Me are emo y me cortare las venas con una galleta María!!-

-Tobi...-le llamo haciendo cara de "haces mucho drama"

-¡¡Buaaaaaa!!-

-Tobi...-le volvió a llamar pero al ver que su amigo no hacia caso decidió tomar medidas drásticas

-Estoy llorando Senpai por que no le gusto la escuela por que no...-se quedo callado al sentir como el rubio lo abrazaba –¿Senpai?-

-Gracias Tobi- dijo el rubio –La escuela me gusto y mucho-

-Oh, ¿enserio Senpai?- se le ilumino el rostro

-Si, no necesitas hacerte emo, ni cortarte las venas con una galleta- lo soltó-exagerado-

-Gomene, me deje llevar-su expresión se hizo triste- entonces te iras a...-

-Nos iremos a Japón- le interrumpió – recuerda que te dije que quería que tu me acompañaras- sonríe

-¿en...serio Senpai?-

-Si Tobi-

-¡Kawaii! ¡Arigato Deidara-Senpai!- lo abraza (estruja)

-De…nada…Tobi-

-Gracias, gracias Senpai!!- restregando su mejilla con la del rubio

-Me pregunto si Tobi e Itachi son parientes, estrujan igual-pensó el rubio-oye Tobi…me estoy…quedando…sin aire-

-¿Enserio?-lo suelta-¡OMG! Estabas casi morado-

-si lo se, tienes injerto de Itachi-recuperando su aire

-Y cuando iremos a Japón Senpai –dijo emocionado mas de lo normal

-Cuando nos den el certificado de la preparatoria creo yo-

-¡Será una aventura que emoción!-

Deidara solo lo miro raro- bueno Tobi ya me voy solo venia a darte las gracias que no te las pude dar en mi casa por que estaban mis queridos hermanitos ahí-

-No hay problema Senpai a Tobi le gusta pelearse con Hidan-san-

-No que bárbaro- recordado el cojinzazo que le dieron-¿casi no se nota he?- dijo comenzando a irse-nos vemos mañana Tobi-

-¡Hai Senpai!- despidiéndose del rubio con su mano- yo iba a algún lado, pero a donde- comenzó a pensar

Mientras Deidara caminaba hacia su casa, al llegar a esta noto que alguien estaba escuchando música a un volumen algo alto, supuso de inmediato que era Hidan, pero al entrar noto que se equivocaba, el pelinaranja estaba en la sala donde estaba el estereo, escuchando aquella música.

Continuara...

Hasta aquí le dejo nwn espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, dejen Reviews si les gusto :3

Sayonara!!

Atte:

Dark


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola!!

Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar he estado muy ocupada pero bueno les dejo el capituo 8 OwO espero les guste mucho nwn y dejen muxos muxos reviews bueno no los distraigo y los dejo leer OwO

ACLARO: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto

Capitulo 8

-¿Pein?...pensé que el vale....es era Hidan- dijo el rubio sentándose a un lado de su hermano mayor

-si yo se que Hidan es al que todo le vale pero bueno me encontré este disco entre los cojines del sofá, creo que es de Hidan-

-No, ¿enserio? Que te hace pensar que lo es- dijo sarcástico

-No se tal vez la mega cintota que le pego en la caja del disco que dice Jashin-sama en ella nos de una pista- contesto de la misma forma

-Órale, Hidan tiene buena música-dijo el rubio escuchando aquella canción

-Si es lo único bueno que tiene- para la música y saca el disco del estereo colocándolo en su caja –ten…-le da el disco-escúchalo si quieres ahorita Hidan esta de empalagoso con Kakuzu no creo que se de cuenta-

-Ok...-toma la caja del disco

-Y ya vete a dormir que ya es tarde- se levanto de donde estaba y subió a su habitación

-¿Tarde?...son las 9- suspira y ve el disco- bueno de todas formas no tengo que hacer- se levanta del sofá y va hacia su habitación de nueva cuenta

Han pasado unos días tal vez una semana o dos finalmente, el rubio a dejado la preparatoria y ahora tiene en su poder el certificado de ello. Tobi y Deidara están en el parque después de haber ido a la escuela por su certificado...

-Senpai-

-Mande-

-Supongo que ahora si nos iremos ¿verdad?- pregunto el moreno

-Si, supones bien, ¿que te preocupa?-

-No nada solo que Tobi no es artista ni nada de eso que ara Tobi en ese tiempo-

-que quieres estudiar...jamás me lo dijiste-

-Bueno aun no lo tengo definido Tobi no sabe que hacer- comenzó a hacer su drama

-Ok, ok mira ya veremos que hacer no creo que esa universidad sea solo de arte ya encontraras algo que te guste...además...no estarás solo por que –aura depresiva- Itachi nos acompañara-

-¿Nani? Pero ¿que? ¿Por que senpai?- pregunto confundido

-Le dije a Konan que partiriamos a Japon en cuanto nos dieran el certificado y dijo...-

FLASH BACK

-Ok, pero tiene que acompañarlos un adulto responsable-

-¡¿Que?! Oye Konan no lo necesito ya estoy grandecito- rezongo el rubio

La peliazul voltea a verlo con su mirada fulminante asesina...

-No iras a Japón tu solo-

-no es justo-

-Oye, oye Konan yo lo acompaño a el y al buen chico- dijo Itachi quien acababa de llegar-

Deidara se quedo con cara de "WTF?!!!"

-si tal vez, bien si, si Itachi va con ustedes no hay problema-

Sale de su trance –¿Con Itachi? Pero...pero-

-Pero nada pequeño rubio estarás bajo mi mando- sonrisa maliciosa casi pervertida

El Rubio dio un enorme grito lleno de panico y desesperación después se fue corriendo a su habitación

Un rato mas tarde...

-Esta bien que Itachi nos cuide- hizo puchero

-Ay que lindo mi hermanito querido vas a ver cuanto nos vamos a "divertir"- mirada de maniático violador

-ya me estoy rajando de ir con el, ¡deja de verme así!- se escondió detrás de Konan

-Te lo advierto Itachi lo quiero de regreso ¡Virgen!- dijo la peliazul

-Pues si va a regresar así ni que yo lo fuera a violar, ¿me crees capaz?-

-Una vez tu junto con Hidan me manosearon así que no te hagas santito-

-Oh si, aquella vez –se burló-estuvo divertido-

FLASH BACK INTERRUMPIDO POR QUE TOBI SE EMPEZO A REIR

-¡De regreso...virgen!-continua carcajeándose

- Si esta bien se que suena gracioso...Tobi deja...-

El moreno continuo riendose pero después de un rato recibe un coscorrón –¡Senpai!por que golpeas a Tobi!-

-para que dejaras de reírte...un-

-ya esta bien me dejo de reír...entonces ¿Itachi-san ira con nosotros?-

-si...Itachi ya me da miedo-

-¿te acosa? -tono burlon

- no, no, ¡No! Ya mejor déjalo- suspiro – espero no salir violado de esto –pensó-

-Oye senpai y ¿nos iremos en una semana? ¿O cuando?-

-¿Cuando?... yo digo que a media semana no se-

-No enanos nos vamos mañana- dijo una tercera voz

Era Itachi que acababa de llegar...

-Ok, mañana –capta el mensaje- ¡¿mañana?!-ve a Itachi- y tu que haces aquí-

-No nada nomás de paseo enanos nos vamos mañana como se ve que no se han dado cuenta de la fecha, pasado mañana comienzan los exámenes de admisión en la universidad de arte-ve al rubio- parece que cierto rubio no se había fijado –se sienta a un lado de el y lo abraza- pero que arias sin mi-

- seria muy feliz- contesto el rubio

-que linda parejita...¡de hermanos!-exclamo Tobi

-Si lo se –le estira las mejillas a Dei- mi hermanito menor que tanto, ¡tanto quiero!-

-¡Ahhhh no mis mejillas no!-

-Que divertido es estirarte las mejillas- lo suelta casi, casi empujándolo hacia Tobi- bueno por que no nos vamos a empacar querido hermanito-

Recargado en el hombro de Tobi y sobandose las mejillas –ya que-

-Oye senpai pesas a Tobi le duele su hombro ayer se callo- empuja al rubio con mucha mas fuerza y toma su mochila

-¡oye!... ya mejor no digo nada –toma su mochila

-Bien buen chico nos vemos mañana temprano ¿he?-

-¡Hai Itachi-san! ¡Hasta mañana senpai!!!-

-Hasta mañana Tobi-

Itachi y su hermanito Deidara caminan de regreso a su casa mientras Tobi va a la suya; después de un rato el pelinegro y el rubio llegan a su hogar, cada uno va a su habitación.

En el cuarto de Deidara...

-Unos días, solo faltaban unos días para poder comenzar a buscarte, para después de haberte encontrado poder volverte a abrazar, Danna –pensaba el rubio- bien supongo yo que ya termine y que es todo lo que necesito –se recostó en la cama volteo su mirada y vio su discman en la mesita y a un lado el disco que hace unos días Pein se había encontrado en el sofá –supongo que me aburriré en el camino será mejor que lo empaque también-

*Ese disco, es como mi historia, lo estuve escuchando y analizando por toda esa semana, cada canción, cada letra, parecía que me habían estado espiando y grabaron ese CD para contarle al mundo entero la angustia que he tenido por años desde que te fuiste, si tal vez estaban las letras en ingles pero no por nada desde a secundaria nos obligan a cursar esa materia, supe traducirlas no rápido, a su tiempo, me di cuenta de ello, ahí contaban mi historia al pie de la letra*

Una vez que empaco todo lo necesario el rubio se quedo recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, minutos después volteo la mirada hacia la ex-cama del pelirojo. La miro por escasos minutos, recordando a quien había dormido ahí hace años.

-Sasori-no-Danna- dijo en un pequeño susurro

Se quedo perdido viendo aquella cama, tan perdido estaba que...

-¡Deidara!- grito cerca del oído del menor que de tal susto cae de la cama

Una vez que se recupero del susto y del trancazo que se dio pudo ver al causante de tal acto, su querido hermano mayor Itachi que parecía que le encantaba molestarlo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelinegro que había comenzado a reírse.

-Ya, ya gomen fue sin querer – riendo un poco –no lo pude evitar-

-¡Itachi idiota!-

-Yo también te quiero- le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

- jm, tu disfrutas molestándome verdad –toma la mano de Itachi y logra ponerse de pie

- Pues si algo así para mi es muy divertido –

-Para mi no por que es a mi a quien le duele- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- Pero que exagerado eres ni te duele tanto solo son unos cuantos golpecitos-

-Baka...- suspira – bien que quieres –

- Venir a fregar nomás – se sienta a un lado del rubio – ¿feliz por que mañana estarás cerca de tu pelirojo? –

-Algo así, no se si aun siga ahí o ya se haya ido- bajo la mirada

- Ahí estará ten fe de ello –sonríe- se feliz enano – le estira las mejillas  
-¡nya! ¡No! ¡Deja mis mejillas!- golpeando el pecho de Itachi

- Jaja no...oye no golpees que pierdo el equilibrio...-

-Suéltame y dejo de golpearte-

-Si te suelto pierdo yo no, no...-perdiendo equilibrio – es enserio Dei ¡deja de golpearme!- había recostado de poquito en poquito al rubio sin que este se diera color del asunto por concentrarse en golpear el pecho del pelinegro

-¡Deja mis mejillas!- toma vuelo y le da un golpe mas fuerte

Itachi olvida que solo su manos en las mejillas del rubio le servían de sustento, al sentir el golpe de parte de su hermano deja las mejillas de este llevándolas a su pecho y por lo tanto cayendo sobre el rubio. Extrañamente en vez de haber gritos en la habitación por parte de Deidara que estaba siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor solo hubo silencio, el ¿Por qué?, al no tener con que sostenerse de alguna manera al caer Itachi unió de nueva cuenta sus labios con los de Deidara dándose por segunda vez en la semana un beso. El rubio tenia los ojos abiertos como plato mas al ver que el de los ojos carmesí no hacia ni un leve intento para romper el beso, al contrario, comenzó a hacer aquel beso un poco apasionado; Deidara se encontraba en un gran shock pero minutos mas tarde, reacciona levantando su mano y picándole un ojo a Itachi.

-¡Mi ojito!¡Mi ojito!- gritaba el pelinegro después de haber roto el beso a causa del dolor en su ojito

-(censurado) Itachi!!!!!- grito molesto Deidara poniéndose de pie y alejándose

-Auch...oye Dei-Dei...gomene fue sin querer lo juro yo se que tu solo quieres a Sasori, fue sin querer gomene- se disculpaba aun sobando su ojito herido –La verdad no se si en verdad fue sin querer –pensó

-Cada cosa que provocas....¡todo por estar fregando!- dijo molesto y a la vez sonrojado

-Si ya se me gusta fregar pero no exageres que solo ha pasado algo así dos veces, además fue tu culpa te dije que si me golpeabas el pecho perdería equilibrio-

-Eso no explica que... ya olvídalo...fue un accidente...supongo –suspira- por que hizo ese beso mas profundo...que es lo que quiere Itachi...-pensó

- Si, si fue un accidente –suspira- pero que uke reaccionas ¡he?-

-¡¿Que?!- se sonrojo aun mas –¡Ya callate!-

-Es enserio- suelta la carcajada- ¡Dei-Dei-uke-kun!-

-¡Callate!-

La puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a un peliblanco furioso

-¡P....M...!¡Dejen de gritar!- grito Hidan

-Que vulgar, mano- contesto Itachi

-Hijo sonaste muy gay- contesto Hidan

-¿a si?- se acerca a el maliciosamente –¿y si lo soy y me decido y le robo a Kakuzu a su Hidan?- mirada de maniático violador

- ¡¿Nani?!- dijo el peliblanco algo asustado y retrocediendo un poco alejándose

-Si que si pequeño Hidan, oh ya se tienes celos de que a Dei-Dei ya lo bese ¿verdad?-

Deidara se quedo con cara de "WTF?"

-¿Celos? Ja si claro- le da la espalda

Itachi aprovechando que Hidan se había descuidado se acerca a el abrazándolo –si tienes celos solo dime y yo...- se acerca a su oído y le susurra con una voz sensual –te consiento-

- ¡aléjate Uchiha!- grito el peliblanco

-A genial ItaHida que mas podía pasarme hoy-dijo en un susurro Deidara

-¡Aléjate¡-

-¡Por que Hidancito?...admite que te gusta- una de sus manos bajo a la pierna del ojivioleta mientras la otra mano aun seguía en la cintura del mismo

-Oigan, oigan si van a hacer eso aquí no- dijo el rubio quien fue totalmente ignorado

-Hijo de P... ¡No manosees!- grito Hidan

-¡Oigan mi cuarto no es para venirse a agasajar!- grito ya furioso el rubio pero fue ignorado de nuevo

-¡Uchiha pervertido suelta!... oye....¡Ahí no toques!-grito desesperado al sentir una mano en cierta parte

-Ups....eso si fue sin querer- dijo bien tranquilo el de los ojos carmesí

-¡Ahhh juro por Jashin que te vas a arrepentir!-

-No me digas, yo juro por Jashin que...te amo pequeño Hidan...y sabes que-con un ágil movimiento voltea a Hidan haciendo que este lo mire a los ojos-Reclamare lo que es mío- dijo en tono sensual de antes causándole un sonrojo al peliblanco

Itachi se acercaba al rostro de Hidan sonriendo maliciosamente, dispuesto a besarlo pero antes de poder lograrlo una cuarta voz que se escuchaba furiosa lo detuvo...

-¡Itachi...Uchiha!-con voz de ultratumba

Continuara...

Bno hasta aquí le dejo nwn espero les haya gustado OwO y ojala pueda actulizar pronto ¡dejen reviews!


	9. Capitulo 9

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Bueno este será un regalo de navidad para los lectores de este Fic, nwn les agradezco mucho a los que no se pierden cada capitulo que subo, muchas gracias por sus Reviews que me animan mucho a seguirlo, esta vez les dejare 2 capítulos que espero les gusten tanto como los anteriores, los dejo leyendo...

ACLARO: Ni los Akatsukis ni ningún otro personaje de Naruto me pertenecen (OwÓ si fueran míos los obligaría a hacer puro Yaoi...O-O aunque ya lo estoy haciendo XD) nwn cada uno de estos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 9

Este levanto la mirada, viendo a Kakuzu parado frente a ellos, con una mirada súper asesina, formando con ambas manos unos puños que no dudaría en estrellarlos en el rostro de Itachi si no soltaba al peliblanco

-Ah, hola Kakuzu, que onda que haciendo por acá-pregunto en tono inocente Itachi

-¡Tienes tres segundos para soltar a Hidan!-

-¿A por eso estas enojado?-

-¡Si idiota!- Hidan se aprovecho que el pelinegro se encontraba distraído dándole un golpe en el tórax

Itachi grito y soltó a Hidan para después llevar sus manos al pecho donde había recibido el golpe- ¡Tu igual reaccionas como uke Hidan!-

-¡No soy uke Uchiha!- contesto enojado el peliblanco quien ya había abrazado a Kakuzu

Después de esto Hidan y Kakuzu se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a Deidara con Itachi, este ultimo se había sentado en la cama donde estaba Deidara; ambos estaban en silencio.

-Esto es tan injusto- empieza a hacer drama- ¿por que me golpean?-

-Por que solo estas fregando, oye Itachi, ¿no seria bueno que ya te fueras a dormir?-

-¿Me corres?- dijo con su tono de voz dramático

-Pues no quería que sonara tan feo, pero si te corro por que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cierto, muy cierto, bueno ya que ya me voy-se levanta- a llorar en mi cuarto, en mi gran soledad- sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

El rubio solo se quedo mirando la puerta por unos cuando segundos, para después volverse a recostar, cerrando sus ojos; rato depuse el sueño le gano quedándose profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente...

*6 de la mañana, me levanto, con flojera pero me levanto, hoy no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme dormido*

El rubio se levanta de su cama, bostezando camina hacia su ropero, toma ropa limpia y camina hacia el baño para ducharse. En la casa solo había silencio señal de que seguían dormidos, Deidara no estaba apurado, claro un poco nervioso, el viaje seria en avión...

*¿Por qué en avión?...¿Por que?...¿a Itachi se le habrá olvidado que detesto las alturas?...sea como sea ya no tengo opción de echarme para atrás, el solo pensar que estaré varios días con Itachi y Tobi es algo que pondría nervioso a cualquiera, estar con alguien que solo te estará molestando por todo el rato y de pilón con un hermano mayor que solo tiene intenciones de violarte...creo que no será un viaje tranquilo*

No paso mucho rato, el rubio salió del baño, semi-vestido, usando solo unos jeans, sin camisa y secándose el cabello con la toalla; Se encamino hacia su habitación para ponerse una camisa y peinarse.

Un rato mas tarde, Deidara sale de su habitación ya listo, camina hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-No puede ser que no se haya despertado este flojo- Al llegar toco a la puerta esperando respuesta pero no la obtuvo –Itachi...-le llamo pero no hubo respuesta – maldita sea- abrió la puerta y solo se encontró con una habitación sola -¿Ya se despertó?- volteo hacia la cama, esta estaba desordenada.

-Pero que modales los tuyos ¿he?- dijo una voz detrás del rubio

-¿Nani?- Deidara volteo y pudo notar a Itachi detrás suyo, ya bañado y todo – Pero...¿A que hora de levantaste?-

-Tu te tardas mucho en arreglarte y te entretienes tanto que ni cuenta te das de quien se levanta...- dijo el moreno quien después entro a su propia habitación a peinarse –Por cierto Pein y Konan ya se despertaron creo que están en la cocina...¿no quieres desayunar antes de irnos?-

- ¿Para que?...¿para que en un rato lo devuelva en el avión?...no gracias- camina hacia la cocina, pudo alcanzar a escuchar como el pelinegro se había reído del comentario, pero lo ignoro completamente

Al llegar a la cocina, en efecto ahí estaban Pein y Konan

-¿Ya listo Dei-Dei?- pregunto su hermana mayor

-Algo...- se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor- Tengo nervios-

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-Me aterran las alturas y viajare en avión en unas cuantas horas, estúpido Itachi-

-No es tan malo viajar en avión, tu solo ignora el despegue y no te asomes por las ventanillas- dijo la peliazul

-Ok...-suspiro profundamente

Minutos mas tarde llego Itachi al comedor

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-

-¿A si?...¿Donde esta?- pregunto burlón Pein

-Jaja que gracioso...-dijo Itachi quien después se sentó en una silla

-¿No desayunaran nada?-pregunto Konan

-Yo no gracias- dijo Deidara con expresión de disgusto

-Esque esta cuidando su figura escultural que solo mostrara a su Sasori cuando lo vea- recibe un pisotón- ¡oye!-

-Ya cállate- dijo furioso el rubio

Rato después llamaron a la puerta, un toquido ya reconocido por Deidara.

-Creo saber quien es-dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta de salida

Al llegar abre la puerta dejando ver a su buen amigo y molestia "Tobi" quien al ver a su senpai no pensó dos veces y se abalanzo contra el.

-¡Senpai!- grito restregando su mejilla contra a del rubio-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos senpai, te extrañe tanto, senpai-

-Ya...me di cuenta...- dijo alejando a su compañero de el

-Bueno niños nos vamos- dijo Itachi llegando a la puerta

-Wow ¿tan pronto?-pregunto Tobi

-Claro...quiero aterrar a Dei con el avión y si llegamos tarde no podré –sube a su habitación por su maleta

-Lleguemos tarde...onegai- dijo el rubio para si –Snif sufriré tanto con el cuidándome –sube a su habitación por su maleta

-Jeje pobre senpai- dijo divertido

Unos minutos mas tarde Deidara e Itachi bajaron de nuevo ya con su maleta y todo lo que iban a llevarse...El la entrada seguía Tobi platicando con Konan y Pein.

-Listo Dei-Dei y yo ya estamos listos- dijo el de los ojos carmesí

-Bien, Itachi espero que lo que te dije la vez pasada te haya quedado bien claro, quiero a mi pequeño Dei de regreso y con su virginidad intacta- dijo la peliazul fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha

-Ok, ok ya entendí, pero ¿y si se encuentra a Sasori y el se lo tira?- dijo divertido

-Ya cállate Itachi-interrumpió el rubio

-Bueno como sea, solo regresen vivos- dijo Pein quien estaba abrazando a Deidara –Cuídate mucho y suerte –Le estira una mejilla, levanta la mirada y ve a Tobi –Y tu se un buen chico y no lo tortures tanto-

-Are lo posible no prometo nada pero si lo cuido de Itachi-san- contesto Tobi

-Bien- contestaron Konan y Pein en unísono

-Nos despiden de Hidan y Kakuzu, por que no se despertaron para nada, creo que tuvieron una noche algo "entretenida"- dijo Deidara caminando hacia la salida junto con Tobi

-Cierto ese par no dejaron dormir casi nada- dijo Itachi siguiendo a Dei y Tobi

Los tres salieron de casa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al aeropuerto. Llegaron a este y para mala suerte de Deidara aun faltaba media hora para que su respectivo vuelo saliera, todo estaba en paz hasta que Itachi comenzó a molestar.

-Mira Dei que avionzote tan grande wuuu, chance nos toque en ese y que tal y le explota un ala y ahí quedamos-

-Ya, ya, ya cállate Itachi!!!!- grito el rubio

-Itachi-san, sea un buen chico como Tobi, no moleste a mi senpai- voltea su mirada para otro lado y nota a alguien que le es familiar –Oh, Oh!! Deidara-senpai ¿ese no es Kisame-san?-

-¿He?...¿Donde?- pregunto

-Haya mira –señalo en una de las silla que estaban en el lugar y donde se encontraba Kisame

-Órale, es cierto, que estará haciendo por acá-

-¿Esperando un vuelo para a algún lado?- pregunto sarcástico Itachi –A que se viene a un aeropuerto-

-Itachi ya cierra el pico, un-

-¡¡¡Kisame-san!!!!- grito Tobi llamando la atención del ya nombrado y de varias personas mas

El peliazul levanto su mirada y noto a los tres chicos que estaban a unos metros de el, noto claramente como Tobi venia corriendo hacia el a gran velocidad.

-Tobi frénate que te darás en la...- Tobi choco con Kisame –madre mía les dolió- dijo Itachi viendo la escena

-En vez de decir tonterías ayúdalos- dijo el rubio para después correr a donde se encontraba Kisame con Tobi sobre el

-Tobi...no seas tan...cariñoso- dijo el peliazul

-Gomen...Kisame-san Tobi no quería hacer eso Tobi es buen chico –se levanto y ayudo a Kisame

-Si, si eres un buen chico-

-Tobi idiota solo a ti se te ocurre correr así- le regaño el rubio que ya había llegado con ellos

-Hola Dei- saludo Kisame

-Hola Kisame...saldrás de viaje a algún lado o esperas a alguien- pregunto el rubio

-Jeje saldré de la ciudad por unos días –sonríe- a visitar a la familia- contesto- ¿a donde van ustedes tres?- pregunto

-A Japón a que Deidara-senpai se encuentre con su príncipe rojito- recibe un coscorrón- ¡SENPA, no golpee a Tobi!-

-¡cállate Tobi!!- le grito sonrojado

-¿Irán a buscar a Sasori?- pregunto el peliazul

-Algo así, bueno si eso pasa no me enojaría, jeje yo voy a estudiar-contesto el rubio

-Ya veo-

-¿A donde ira Kisame-san?- pregunto Tobi

-Los vengo siguiendo tal vez-sonríe- iré a Japón haya tengo familia-

Kisame pudo notar que Deidara comenzaba a rezar aliviado.

-¿Te pasa algo Dei?- pregunto

-Gracias dios tanto te quiero no soportare a Itachi yo solo-

-Ah ¿era eso? ¿Dei por que no quieres estar con Itachi?- pregunto Kisame

El rubio de inmediato recordó los últimos encuentros que había tenido con el de los ojos carmesí, el jalón de mejillas que ocasiono que se dieran el primero beso y el accidente de la habitación; Deidara se sonrojo en el momento y simplemente contesto...

-Solo....me fastidia mas que Tobi- les dio la espalda

-Ok...ok...-dijo el peliazul

-¿Te molesto mas que Tobi?- pregunto Itachi quien acababa de llegar ahí con ellos

-Pues ya que lo preguntas...-

Antes de que Deidara contestara a la pregunta de su hermano mayor una voz que provenía de una bocina en cierto lugar del aeropuerto los interrumpe anunciando que debían abordar su avión, al escuchar esto el Itachi sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Ya escuchaste Dei?- pregunto burlón

*Pasajeros del vuelo numero 8 favor de abordar el avión con destino a Japón, maldita sea al momento en que escuche esa maldita voz que anunciaba que debíamos subirnos a esa maldita maquina, sentí que me desmayaba, odio las alturas, y habiendo tantas formas de viajar a Japón por tierra a Itachi se le ocurrió que fuese en avión*

-¡Vamos al avión!- grito emocionado Tobi

-¡No quiero!- pensó Deidara

-¡Si, si! Vamos al avión ven Dei-Dei vamos primero- dijo Itachi quien tomo del brazo al rubio y lo llevo corriendo a donde estaba la fila de gente que estaban por pasar a donde el avión se encontraba.

-Vaya y casi no hay gente, pero que suerte tenemos Dei- se formo junto con Deidara

Pasaron unas cuantas personas y al fin les toco pasar el rubio se quedo pretificado al pasar a aquel lugar y ver al avión tan cerca suyo.

- ¿Te dan miedo las alturas o el avión?- pregunto Itachi al ver el rostro asustado de su hermano menor

-Las...dos...cosas- contesto

-Juju que bueno-

-Itachi...no es bueno que lo asustes así – le dijo Kisame quien venia acompañado de Tobi

-Vamos que le puede pasar-

-¿que se desmaye como esta a punto de hacerlo?- dijo Tobi quien miraba como el rubio se tambaleaba un poco a punto de caer

-Oh, oh- el pelinegro se acerco a Deidara y lo sostuvo antes de que este cayera- Oye Dei-

-M-man-de- contesto

-Tranquilo es solo una maquina no te ara nada-

-Soy yo o esta pálido- dijo Kisame viendo el rostro del rubio

-Esta pálido, Kisame-san- dijo Tobi

-Ok, ok me pase no quería asustarlo tanto- dijo Itachi quien cargo al rubio para que no se diera un trancazo mas adelante-Como quiera es mejor que se quede inconsciente por que conciente no se querrá subir al avión- vio al rubio quien ya se había desmayado –Ok subamos ya- camino hacia el avión con su hermano menor en brazos

Paso un rato, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi cargando a Deidara, subieron al avión, después de dar una larga explicación a la azafata que estaba en la entrada del avión.

-Le gano el sueño, que gran explicación Itachi- le regaño Kisame

-Nos creyeron ¿no?...eso es lo que cuenta- contesto Itachi

-Pero ¿no creen que mi senpai se pondrá histérico cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que estamos ya en el avión?-pregunto Tobi viendo a Deidara

-Pues el lo mas probable pero ya que le va a hacer si ya despego el avión y ya déjalo dormir que se ve muy mono dormido- dijo Itachi

-Recuerda que Konan-san dijo que lo quería de regreso virgen, Itachi-san- contesto Tobi abrazando al rubio

-Pff...esta bien –hizo puchero

-¿Lo acosas Itachi?- pregunto Kisame

-Algo así-

-Muy mal con razón te tiene miedo-

-Es mi deber tengo que acosar a esa cosita tan mona que...-

-Es de Sasori-san- interrumpió Tobi

-Eso...-capta lo que dijo Tobi- ¡¿que?!-

-¿Que? Es la verdad, Deidara-senpai es de Sasori-san-

-No te golpeo solo por que Kisame y Deidara están en medio de tu y yo, pero ya veras cuando aterricemos- dijo Itachi molesto

-Si claro lo que digas Itachi-san, ¡wuuu, wuuu! ¡Deidara-senpai despertó!-

-¿Dónde...estamos?- pregunto el rubio tallando uno de sus ojitos azules

-¿Te digo y no te alarmas?- le contesto Tobi

-Dime ya donde estamos Tobi-

-En el avión-

-Ahhh en el avión- tres segundos después- ¡¿Qué?!- grito alarmado

-Tranquilo Deidara-senpai todo esta bien no nos ha pasado nada-

-Cierto y mira yo me puse en medio para evitar que Itachi te manosee en caso de que te quedes dormido- dijo el chico peliazul

-Y yo a un lado de la ventanilla para que no te gane la tentación y voltees para afuera- sonríe

-Ok...ok – cierra los ojos- a que hora me subieron que ni cuenta me di-

-Todo puede pasar cuando te desmayas Dei-

-Algo me hiciste desgraciado Uchiha-

-¿Yo? Ash como crees...yo seria incapaz- volteo su mirada para otro lado

-Como sea...me quiero bajar de esta maquina snif- dijo el rubio abrazándose a si mismo

-Tranquilo Senpai todo esta bien-

-Todo estará bien hasta que este de nuevo en tierra firme- le contestó en tono de berrinche

-Dei...tranquilo la trayectoria es corta llegaremos como en dos horas a mas tardar tu solo relájate- le dijo en voz tranquila el peliazul

-Ok me calmo – respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire lentamente

-Aunque creo que el aterrizaje te va a asustar- continuo Kisame

-Nani-

-No es problema Kisame solo lo noqueamos de nuevo y listo- contesto el de los ojos carmesí que jugaba con un game boy que al parecer le pertenece a Hidan

Así como lo dijo Kisame pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas de vuelo, pasado ese transcurso se escucho la voz de la azafata que anunciaba que ya habían llegado a Japón, los nervios del rubio aumentaron, esto lo pudo notar Kisame y Tobi quienes estaban a los lados de Deidara, sabían que aria un escándalo por el aterrizaje así que optaron por la idea de Itachi; lo noquearon.


	10. Capitulo 10

Continua...

Capitulo 10

-¿Con tu zapato?...¿Tobi no se te ocurrió algo mejor?- Pregunto el peliazul

-Perdón Kisame-san era la única arma que tenia al alcance- contesto Tobi poniéndose su zapato de nuevo

-OMG...pero que trancazo le pusieron, y luego dicen que el agresivo soy yo- dijo Itachi viendo al rubio inconsciente

-Sentimiento de culpa, snif, Tobi es buen chico- dijo Tobi haciendo su drama

-Tranquilo Tobi, es por su bien, seguro te agradecerá que le evitaste las nauseas del aterrizaje-

-Ok, snif, ok-

El aterrizaje paso rápido, llegaron al fin a su destino, Japón; los pasajeros después de que la azafata dio la orden y de que la puerta del avión se abrió, comenzaron a salir tranquilamente, los tres chicos y el rubio desmayado bajan casi de ultimo.

-Por que tengo que cargarlo yo- rezongo el pelinegro

-Por que es tu hermanito y sabemos que lo quieres mucho- contesto Kisame

-Algún día Kisame, algún día- le amenazo

-Si algún día ya ándale baja-

Caminaron hacia la salida del avión, la azafata vio raro a Itachi...

-Aun sigue dormido?- pregunto la chica

-Amm...seee, seee este chico es un dormilón, le aburren mucho los vuelos y se duerme hasta parece que lo noquearon- contesto Itachi

-Ok, creo, bueno bajen con cuidado-

Tan entretenidos estaban en mentirle a la azafata que no notaron que Deidara ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Dónde....estoy?- ve a Itachi -¡Ahh!¡suéltame, suéltame!- grito el rubio

-Senpai tranquilo- le llamo Tobi

-Oye Deidi deja de moverte no te are nada lo ju....- no termino su frase por que recibió un codazo en la cara de parte de Deidara, Itachi lo soltó dejándolo caer y llevando sus manos a su rostro

-Auch eso le dolió- dijo en voz bajita Kisame

-¡¡¡Estúpido Itachi!!!- grito furioso el rubio

-Nooooo mi carita Nooooo de ella vivo- gritaba desesperado el pelinegro

-Disculpen, no se permiten este tipo de espectáculos en esta aerolínea y parece que me deben una buena explicación jóvenes- dijo la azafata mirando al cuarteto, miro al rubio y después al pelinegro- estaba dormido ¿he?-

-Etto... disculpe ¿no tiene...papel o un pequeño...pañuelito?...este rubio parece que me rompió la nariz- dijo Itachi quien aun tapaba su rostro de la parte de su nariz y boca

-Claro, de paso explican lo que realmente esta pasando-

-No hay nada que explicar- contesto Itachi

-Cierto...-interrumpió el rubio- estaba dormido solo que estaba soñando raro y al ver a mi hermano me asuste...comprenda solo véale la cara-

Itachi frunció el ceño, miro asesinamente a Deidara y simplemente asintió

-Esta bien...-le da un pequeño pañuelito a Itachi- que tengan buena tarde y bienvenidos a Japón- sonrió

-Muchas gracias señorita, por el pañuelito de Itachi-san y por no llevarnos a la correccional de menores por violencia en un avión- dijo Tobi los demás lo miraron con cara de "¿WTF?"

-No es nada...supongo-

-¿Tobi puede saber su nombre?-

-Amm...Temari- contesto la chica

-Arigato Temari-san – sonríe y va con sus amigos

Temari solo suspiro, al ver que ya no habían pasajeros, fue a la cabina del piloto. Un rato después en el aeropuerto, después se haber recogido su equipaje los 4 chicos caminaban a la salida de este.

-Bien llegamos, al fin, etto...Itachi-san donde nos quedaremos- pregunto Tobi

-Buena pregunta- contesto el pelinegro – Bien no se donde-

-Jeje pueden quedarse conmigo- contesto Kisame- mi familia tiene varias casa aquí, yo me quedo solito en una que es muy grande y no me gusta estar solito-

-Aww...pobe Kisame –san- dijo Tobi haciendo carita de perrito y después lo abrazo

-ok, Kisa, nos quedamos contigo- contesto Itachi

-¿Kisa?- pregunto el peliazul

-¿qué?...se oye lin...cura-se sonroja- ya, ya vamonos que me duele la nariz- vio asesinamente a Deidara quien por dentro se sentía orgullo de haberse descontado a Itachi

Después de unas cuantas discusiones mas, caminaron hacia la casa de Kisame, a Itachi se le había pegado lo tacaño de Kakuzu y no quiso que pagaran por ningún transporte así que se fueron a pie, el camino fue largo y algo silencioso

-Me aburro ya se, Dei después de lo que cante tu dices "¿y que paso?"-

-Siento que será una mensada tuya-

-Ándale. Te va a gustar-

-Ok, ok-

Continuaron en silencio hasta que Itachi comenzó tararear la cancioncita del Mamut un poco modificada a su estilo.

-Un Tobi chiquitito, quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar- canto Itachi- Konan su amiga lo quiso ayudar y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar- se quedo en silencio esperando a que Dei le siguiera –¡Dei!-

-Ah gomen... ¿y que paso?-contesta el rubio

-¡Mierda!¡Tobi se hizo mierda!¡mierda!¡Tobi se hizo mierda!-

Tobi se quedo con cara de "¿what?", mientras que Deidara y Kisame solo se reían

-Vamos Kisame has el coro...- prosigue- Un Tobi chiquitito quería fumar, probaba y probaba y no podía fumar....Deidara su amigo lo quiso ayudar y 500 cigarrillos le hizo fumar-

-Jaja ¿y que paso?- contesto Dei

-¡Cáncer!...a Tobi le dio cáncer...- Se detuvo y Kisame le siguió

-Cáncer a Tobi le dio cáncer- canto el peliazul

-nooo Tobi es buen chico-

Lo ignoraron y siguieron con su canto

-Un Tobi chiquitito, quería tomar, probaba y probaba y no podía tomar....Sasori, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar y 100 litros de wiski le hizo tomar-

-Ja ¿y que paso?- le siguió el rubio

-¡Cirrosis!...a Tobi le dio Cirrosis...- se detuvo

-Cirrosis...a Tobi le dio Cirrosis- continuo Kisame

-Oh, Oh yo le sigo Kisame tu pregunta- dijo Dei

-Oye no yo soy el artista- rezongo Itachi

-Cállate...- comenzó a cantar- Un Tobi chiquitito quería debutar, probaba y probaba y no podía debutar...Itachi, su amigo, lo quiso ayudar y con 100 prostitutas lo hizo debutar-

-¡¿WTF?!- grito Itachi

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Kisame

-¡SIDA!...a Tobi le dio ¡Sida!- canto el rubio

-Sida...a Tobi le dio Sida- le siguió Kisame

-¡No! Tobi es buen chico-

Lo volvieron a ignorar y continuaron

-Jm le sigo...- dijo Itachi quien siguió cantando- Un Tobi Chiquitito, se quería drogar-

-nooo eso es malo para Tobi- Itachi lo ignoro y siguió

-Probaba y probaba y no se podía drogar...Hidan su amigo, lo quiso ayudar y 10 líneas de coca le hizo probar-

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Dei

-¡Sobredosis!...¡Tobi con sobredosis!-

-¡Nooo!¡Tobi nooo!- grito desesperado

-Sobredosis...Tobi con sobredosis- le siguió Kisame-Wey y ahora que le paso?-

-¿Se murió?- pregunto Dei

-¿Se murió?- pregunto Itachi

-¡¡¡¡Se murió!!!!- cantaron los tres en unísono- ¡Tobi se murió!-

-Nooo Tobi no se murió-

-¡¡¡¡Se murió!!!!...¡Tobi se murió!-

-¡¡¡ Tobi no se murió!!!-

Lo ignoraron y siguieron...

-¡¡¡Se murió!!!¡¡¡Tobi se murió!!!¡¡¡¡Se murió!!!...¡¡¡¡Tobi se murió!!!!- finalizaron y se empezaron a reír con mas fuerza

-Snif, son malos con Tobi-

-Jajaja que cura, oye Deidara me hiciste ver como un pu...-

-Y tu me hiciste ver como un adicto a fumar- contesto el rubio

-Jm...bueno ya que- dijo resignado el Uchiha

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, una enorme casa que pertenecía a la familia Hoshigaki, los tres chicos se quedaron asombrados del tamaño de la vivienda, jamás pensaron que Kisame fuera de familia rica. Entraron; la casa estaba en silencio, en efecto lo que Kisame les había dicho en el aeropuerto era verdad, el vivía solo en esa enorme casa.

-Las habitaciones están arriba chicos, escojan la que gusten- les dijo Kisame quien después camino a la cocina

-Ok Kisame-san-contesto Tobi quien fue el primero en subir primero

-Cual es su prisa? Pregunto Deidara

-Quiere ir a fumar, tomar, drogarse y tirarse desde arriba- contesto Itachi en tono burlón

-No creo no esta tan idiota – dijo Dei quien comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Como sabes Deidi- dijo Itachi siguiéndolo

-Pregunta...¿Por qué me dices Deidi?-

-Aww se oye monisimo solo por eso-

-Tu me das miedo – se sube corriendo

-Juju seee que bueno- sube tranquilamente

Un rato después Deidara se encontraba en su habitación ya había acomodado sus cosas, se encontraba mirando por la ventana que tenia aquel cuarto.

-Que linda vista, es un vecindario tranquilo- decía para si el rubio

Se había asegurado de que la puerta estaba cerrada para que Itachi no entrara como el acostumbra, estaba atento mirando por la ventana, se veían las casas de los vecinos, la calle, los árboles que había en las banquetas y los que tenían en sus jardines los vecinos. En fin tenia una buena vista, en ese momento algo llama su atención una persona que pasaba caminando por ahí, quien de inmediato se le hizo familiar...

-No puede....ser....- dijo en voz baja y algo sorprendido

Continuara...

Bueno ahora si hasta aquí le dejo espero les haya gustado nwn ¡dejen Reviews! OwO para ver si le sigo nwn sale? Bueno me voy no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad a todos =3

Sayonara!!!!

Atte

Dark


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola a todos OwO aqui toe para dejarles el siguiente capi nwn les dejare 3 ¬w¬ para que vean que soe buena y espero les gute mucho mucho OwO

ACLARO: Ningun personaje de este fic es de mi propiedad pero algun di aire a amenazar a Kishimoto-sama con una galleta ÒwÓ para que me de todos los derechos sobre los Akatsukis X3 juju bno todos son de Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 11

Claro no podía equivocarse era el, como confundir ese cabello rojizo que solo Dei conocía prácticamente a la perfección...no era posible equivocarse, comenzó a dudar, quería bajar corriendo y llegar a donde esa persona se encontraba pero ¿y si no era?...solo haría un ridículo tremendo, opto por quedarse en su lugar a solo observar.

Pasando unos minutos aquella persona desapareció de la mirada de Deidara, este solo fue a su cama y se recostó.

-¿En verdad será el?... no creo...fue mi imaginación –cerro sus ojos pero los abrió de golpe al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta -¿Quién?- pregunto sin levantarse de su lugar

-Soy yo Senpai...- contesto Tobi

-Que quieres Tobi-

-Vamos a caminar por el vecindario para conocer ¿si?-

-¿Solo contigo?- pregunto el rubio

-Si solo conmigo Itachi-san esta con Kisame-san, no se que estén haciendo- contesto

Suspiro –Esta bien- se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, al llegar ahí la abrió –vamos-

-Sugoi!!! Vamos Senpai –lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo corriendo escaleras abajo

-¡¡¡Tobi espera no corras no hay prisa!!!!- gritaba el rubio

Al llegar abajo...

-Gomenasai, Senpai me emocione-

-¿Enserio? No se noto ¿he?- dijo sarcástico el rubio

-Bueno, bueno vamos- abrió la puerta y salió seguido de Deidara

Ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a alejarse, pasaron por todas las calles del lugar, o mas bien corrieron ya que en el camino Tobi molesto a un perro ocasionando que este los persiguiera hasta un parque, Deidara se subió rápidamente a un árbol poniéndose a salvo del perro mientras Tobi aun siguió corriendo poniéndose a salvo mas adelante metiendose al baño publico.

Minutos mas tarde, Deidara ya había bajado del árbol y comenzó a buscar a Tobi con la mirada...

-Estúpido Tobi, donde demonios te metiste-

Continuo buscando con la mirada, comenzó a caminar un poco mirando para todas partes al dirigir su mirada al baño publico pudo ver como Tobi se asomaba de poco a poco por la puerta, el rubio ya frustrado camino hasta estar frente a la puerta.

-Ya se fue el perro Tobi ya sal-

-¿Seguro Senpai?- dijo Tobi asomándose

-Si ya sal de una vez- le contesto molesto el rubio

Sale del baño poco a poco –Esta bien Senpai pero no hay que confiarse los perros son traicioneros- salió por completo

-¡¡¡Solo a ti se te ocurre pisarle la cola al perro para ver que hacia!!!-le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡¡¡¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gomen, gomen Senpai no me maltrates-

-Ya cállate y sigamos caminando- comienza a caminar

-Espérame Deidara-Senpai- lo sigue

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato mas, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la escuela de arte a la que Deidara quería ingresar.

-Mira Senpai...¡¡¡llegamos a tu escuela!!!- dijo emocionado

-No es mía es del gobierno-contesto burlón

-Cierto...- contesto Tobi- mañana te vendrás a inscribir Senpai-

-¿Inscribir?...¬¬ que baka eres vendré a hacer examen-

-Para que...aquí no hay examen para entrar- dijo Tobi

-¿¡¡¡Nani!!!? Pero Itachi dijo que....-se quedo callado- (censurado) Itachi- dijo enojado

-¿Te engaño cierto?- pregunto

-Si, hijo de su (censurado)-

-Senpai...no seas grosero-

-Ya cállate Tobi y sigamos...tengo a alguien a quien golpear- camino furioso

-Itachi-san?- pregunto Tobi siguiendo al rubio

-Que comes que adivinas-

Después de haber caminado por un buen rato ya que se perdieron por desviar al mismo perro que los persiguió minutos antes, y después de haberle preguntado a unas cuantas personas por la casa de Kisame por fin llegaron a esta, tocaron a la puerta y para buena suerte de Deidara, abrió Itachi quien recibió una patada en la espinilla.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!! Ya te gusto golpearme o que?!- grito Itachi

-Algo así...jm con que mañana hay examen en la universidad ¿no?-

-Ok, ok mentí pero fue nomás por fregar- contesto Itachi

-Naaa no se nota- entro a la casa y subió a su habitación

-Malo, malo Itachi-san- dijo Tobi

La tarde paso rápido (N/A: xD mas bien es para no hacerla de emoción y pasar a lo bueno) al igual que la noche, el rubio se despertó y con algo de pereza se levanto de la cama, busco ropa limpia y fue a ducharse como de costumbre; al salir del baño topo con Itachi, quien comenzó a fregar estirándole las mejillas a Deidara.

-¡¡¡¡Nooooo Itachi deja!!!!!- gritaba con desesperación

-Es venganza por la patada de ayer – risa maniaca- ya veras enano – lo carga

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz Itachi!!!!!- grito pataleando para que Itachi lo soltara

Itachi ignoro completamente los gritos de su hermano, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y al llegar a la sala rió malvadamente asustando a Deidara.

-Muajajaja vas a pagar pequeño Deidi-  
-¡¡¡Claro que no Uchiha y deja de decirme Deidi!!!!- continuo pataleando

En una de las patadas Deidara logro golpear a Itachi en la cara...

-¡¡¡En la cara no que de eso vivo!!!!- soltó a Deidara dejándolo caer

-¡¡¡Auch!!!¡¡¡Tarado!!!- le dio una patada en el pie

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!- le fallo el equilibrio cayendo sobre Dei, causando otro beso accidental

El rubio abrió los ojos como plato al sentir los labios de su lujurioso hermano, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Itachi para alejarlo, pero sin éxito alguno. El pelinegro comenzó a hacer el beso mas profundo, bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas del rubio y acariciarlas logrando en el menor un sonrojo mas intenso del que ya tenia; su nerviosismo aumento al sentir que las manos de Itachi se acercaban a aquella zona sensible y privada pero justo cuando creía que su virginidad estaba perdida una voz milagrosa interrumpe

-¡¡¡¡Itachi!!!!!- grito Kisame quien estaba parado frente a la escena ItaDei que estaba en la sala

Al escuchar el grito Itachi se separo de inmediato de Deidara quien dio un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Hola Kisame, que onda- dijo nervioso Itachi

-Muy bonito Itachi, muy bonito- dijo furioso Kisame

-Ay gracias y eso que no me he peinado-

-Déjate de juegos y ven acá en este instante- le dijo en tono autoritario

-Veo problemas- susurro el de los ojos carmesí quien se levanto de encima del rubio y fue con Kisame

Ambos se fueron a la cocina dejando a Deidara con cara de "WTF?"

-¿Desde cuando Itachi es así de sumiso? Y con Kisame...- dijo para si el rubio- Definitivamente algo paso en el transcurso del día de ayer mientras lidiábamos con ese perro...no me ara mal ir a ver que pasa- se levanta del suelo y sigue el camino que siguieron Kisame e Itachi

Al llegar grande es su sorpresa...KisaIta en vivo y a todo color, Kisame tenia atrapado al pelinegro contra la pared de la cocina mientras lo besaba apasionadamente...

-Oh...my...good- dijo en susurro –Ahora veo la razón Itachi y Kisame etto...Sugoi- pensó el rubio- mejor me voy- se retiro del lugar cautelosamente –Ok ahora entiendo lo que dijo Tobi ayer- suspira y ve el reloj – maldito Itachi me hizo perder tiempo- corrió de nuevo a su habitación y salió cargando su mochila –Mejor no les digo que ya me voy no quisiera interrumpir su momento- camino a la puerta y salió

Mas tarde llego a la escuela, tranquilamente se adentro en ella directo a donde se hacia el tramite de inscripciones; después de haber hecho fila por un buen rato logro inscribirse satisfactoriamente (N/A: que rápido XD) después de ello salió al patio trasero de la escuela, maravillado por el tamaño y belleza que este tenia, parecía un bosque.

-Sugoi...-exclamo en voz baja para después ir a caminar por el sendero del rocas que había entre los árboles

Dentro de la escuela, cerca de donde se encontraba Deidara alguien lo observaba detenidamente -Vaya...que coincidencia- dijo aquella persona quien después siguió el camino que tomo el rubio

Mas adelante, mucho mas adelante se encontraba Deidara sentado en una banca descansando, se había puesto su discman y el disco que había tomado prestado a Hidan, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Esta canción me gusta – dijo en voz baja - Lost in the darkness, (Perdido en la oscuridad)- comenzó a cantar - Hoping for a sign., (esperando una señal) Instead there is only silence, (sin embargo es todo silencio) Can't you hear my screams? (¿no puedes escuchar mis gritos?), Never stop hoping, (nunca dejare la esperanza) Need to know where you are, (necesito saber donde estás) But one thing is for sure, (pero una cosa es segura)- se detuvo y suspiro profundamente para después continuar- You're always in my heart. (siempre estarás en mi corazón)- bajo la mirada- I'll find you somewhere. (Te encontraré en algún lugar) I'll keep on trying until my dying day. (Lo seguiré intentando hasta el día de mi muerte) I just need to know whatever has happened, (necesito saber lo fuese lo que fuese que sucedió) The truth will free my soul. (la verdad liberará mi alma)- se detuvo a causa de un nudo en la garganta

Se encontraba distraído que no noto la presencia de otra persona detrás de el, quien poso su mano en el hombro del rubio, este de inmediato se quito los audífonos y volteo para ver a la persona que había tocado su hombro, llevándose una sorpresa.

-Cantas muy bien...- dijo la otra persona

Deidara no dijo nada

Sonríe –Has crecido mucho Dei... -

-Sa-Sasori...- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Te extrañe mucho hermanito-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de tal emoción, se levanto de su asiento...

-¡¡¡Sasori-Danna!!!!- sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo al pelirojo

El pelirojo correspondió al abrazo, mientras que Deidara escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Sasori había comenzado a llorar de alegría.

-Tranquilo Dei- decía el ojimel- No llores ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-

-Es-esque...no puedo...evitarlo- contesto el ojiazul –Te extrañe tanto Danna, un-

-Extrañaba que alguien me dijera Danna- se ríe un poco

Después de unos minutos en los que duraron abrazados, se separaron para irse a sentar a la banca en la que estaba Deidara hace minutos. Comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas, lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-Entonces Itachi e Hidan te estiraban las mejillas y te daban cojinzazos ¿he?- dijo el pelirojo quien después sonrió malvadamente –Ya verán-

-Del que te puedes desquitar ahorita es de Itachi, Hidan no vino, claro si Kisame te deja-

-¿Nani?...¿como esta eso?- pregunto Sasori

-Parece que Itachi y Kisame son pareja desde ayer que Tobi y yo estuvimos escapando de un perro- contesto

-Vaya...-sonríe- hacen bonita pareja ese par, aunque suene extraño los eché de menos a ellos también-

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?...-pregunto sonriente

-Pues-se quedo pensando por unos minutos- Esta bien.-

Una sonrisa mas abierta se dibujo en los labios del rubio.

*Debí haberle dicho esa vez, no había absolutamente nadie cerca, solo estábamos el y yo, en ese instante pude haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por el, aquel sentimiento que he estado reprimiendo en mi, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, ¿Por qué?...acaso ¿Decirle que lo amo estaba mal?, no eso no era, tal vez tenia miedo, que tal y el sentimiento no era mutuo, que tal que al decirle que lo amo nuestra relación cambiaba, yo definitivamente no quería eso*

-Dei- dijo el pelirojo mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Que pasa Danna?- contesto el rubio

-Ya me aburrí- dijo divertido

-¿He?...oye te aburres muy rápido- le dijo haciendo un casi berrinche

-¿Qué te sorprende? Ya sabes que me aburro, entretenme ¿no?- su voz sonó algo pervertida

-¿Q-Que?...- tartamudeo un poco- ¡¿Qué demonios dices Danna?!- se sonrojo

El pelirojo no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y al notar el tono carmesí de las mejillas de su hermano, se burlo.

-¿A que se debe ese tono rojito en tus mejillas Dei?- pregunto aun burlándose

-¿Cu-Cual sonrojo?, n-no estoy sonrojado- le dio la espalda

-Vamos Deidi no te enojes-Lo abrazo- Ya sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar, anda voltéate, no me des la espalda-

-No quiero- hizo puchero

-Dei- se acerco a su oído-ya sabes que puedo usar un truquito que siempre te hace obedecerme- le susurro haciendo la voz un poquito sensual

-Sasori-Danna es un pervertido de primera o soy yo y mi mente sucia-se puso nervioso-Etto...-

-Deidi- le llamo de nuevo el pelirojo

-¡Ya!, ya pues ya – se voltea aun sonrojado

-¿Ya vez como si estas sonrojado?- dijo en tono burlón-A todo esto...¿Por qué estas sonrojado, Deidi?-

-Oye ¿por que me dices Deidi?...Itachi es el que me dice así-

-No es cierto yo una vez te dije así, yo te bautice así y ese Uchiha pagará por decirte como yo te decía, sin pedirme permiso- mirada de pelirojo vengativo

-Ok, ok pero yo no recuerdo que me hubieras dicho así- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices

-Deidi, ¿sabias que puedo golpearte por contradecirme?- le dijo con voz de ultratumba

-Etto...esta bien no te contradigo-

Paso un largo rato, ambos estuvieron platicando, peleando y de mas; se levantaron de la banca y caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Sasori-no-Danna ¿qué le aras a Itachi? –pregunto el rubio

Sonríe maliciosamente –Ya veras-

-Pero primero tenemos que preparar tu entrada-

-¿Mi entrada?- lo miro

-Si, como llegaras ante Itachi y los demás- se queda pensando -¡Ya se!...¿todavía eres bueno con la resortera?-

-Pues, si aun soy bueno con la resortera ¿Por qué?-

-Casualmente yo tengo una – sonrisa malvada- ¿te gustaría aventarle fichas de refresco a Itachi?- pregunto el rubio

-Fichas de refresco...-se ríe un poco- buena idea, pero seria mejor con piedras pero, no con piedras se puede descalabrar el pobre- dijo el pelirojo- fichas esta bien...oye Deidi ¿todavía tienes esa puntería que tenias con el popote ese y tus bolitas de papel?-

-A claro, si no la tuviera no hubiera tenido arma con la cual molestar a Hidan-

-Bien, tenemos las armas de venganza, a buscar a nuestro hermanito- sonríe

Salieron de la escuela.

-Ok, busquemos Sasori...- voltea a otro lugar y se queda sin habla

-¿Qué pasa Deidi?- pregunto el pelirojo

-Ve...¡Ve!- señala el lugar

OwO pasen al capi 12 si quieren seguir con la historia nwn


	12. Capitulo 12

Continua el capitulo…

La misma aclaracion: los personajes no son mios nwn, (¬-¬ lo repito por los criticos de fics) OwO

Capitulo 12

Sasori voltea a donde Deidara le indico y ve a Itachi y a Kisame de melosos.

-Oh...ya veo- se ríe- que linda pareja-

-Encontramos a Itachi muy rápido- mirada maliciosa- ¿venganza?-

-Venganza- contesto Sasori

Se fueron por otra dirección a buscar las fichas de refresco y a buscar un popote, una vez que tenían sus armas se acercaron a donde estaban Itachi y Kisame, para ser exactos detrás de un arbusto.

-Bien empiezo yo Danna, un- hizo una pequeña bolita de papel y se la metió a la boca, ya que la tenia preparada tomo el popote y lo puso en su boca, apunto hacia Itachi, tomo algo de aire y soplo aventando la bolita de papel

Mientras...

-No es cierto, yo te quiero mas Ita- decía el peliazul

-No Kisame, no yo...- le cae la bolita de papel en el rostro y grito desesperado-¡¡Quien demonios!!-

-¿Que paso?...¿Itachi?- pregunto preocupado el peliazul

-Alguien me aventó- ve la bolita de papel en tirada –eso...¡alguien me aventó una bolita de papel!- se levanta enojado buscando al responsable

Detrás del arbusto. Deidara y Sasori se reían en voz baja para que no los escucharan.

-Bien Danna te toca-

-Bien- tomo una ficha y la preparo en la resortera, apunto hacia Itachi-Toma esto Uchiha- susurro y lanzo la ficha

En la zona de los enamorados.

-Quien haya sido pagara caro cuando lo encuentre yo...- le da la ficha en la pierna y grito -¡¡Duele!!¡Alguien me ataca!-

-Ita, tranquilo ¿quien querría atacarte?-

-No se Kisa, no se, auch eso si dolió-ve la ficha- ¡me atacan con fichas!-

Detrás del arbusto. Deidara y Sasori reían un poco mas fuerte.

Así paso la tortura de Itachi, en un momento le caía una bolita de papel y después un fichazo en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, mientras los responsables solo se reían.

-Kisame me están atacando- abrazo al peliazul

-Tranquilo ya va a...- le cae un fichazo y este voltea de inmediato viendo al responsable- Mira nada mas

Sasori al ver que Kisame ya los había descubierto se esconde.

-Demonios le di a Kisame y me vio-

Se escucha la voz de Itachi quien furioso comienza a caminar en dirección l arbusto agregando un cordial saludo a las mamás de ambos hermanos.

-¡Deidara sal de ahí!- grito el moreno quien comenzó a caminar hacia el arbusto

Detrás de este. Deidara y Sasori discutían como huir.

-Sasori-no-Danna ¿que hacemos?- pregunto el rubio algo asustado

-Correr es buena opción, pero-

-¡Mira nada mas!¿A quien tenemos aquí?- interrumpió una tercera voz-¡Hace mucho que no perseguía a dos enanos!-

-¡¡Itachi!!-gritaron en unísono

-Si, van a pagar caro lo que hicieron- voz de ultratumba

-¡¡Ichi, Ichi te habla Kisame mira, mira!!- dijo el rubio apuntando a donde estaba el ya nombrado

-¿Enserio?- voltea y ve a Kisame que miraba para otro lado –Oye no es cierto-regresa su mirada a donde estaban Deidara y Sasori pero estos ya no estaban, levanta su mirada y los ve que corrían hacia otro lado- ¡Vuelvan cobardes! – corre tras ellos

Mas adelante...

-¡Sasori-Danna!¡Nos va a alcanzar, Ichi corre rápido!- gritaba el rubio

-¡Cállate no va a alcanzarnos!- le contesto el pelirojo quien volteo para atrás y pudo ver a Itachi que corría tras ellos- demonios si corre rápido-

-¡Nos va a estrujar, a estirar las mejillas y en el peor de los caso nos va a be....- se quedo callado

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos va a que?- pregunto el pelirojo

-Nada, nada ¡¡tu acelera!!- fija su mirada a una esquina y ve al perro que el día anterior los había perseguido a el y a Tobi – Ay no Danna vamonos por otro lado-

-¿por qué?-

-Por que...por que, solo cambiemos de rumbo yo se lo que digo-

-Bien-

Antes de que pudieran cambiar su rumbo una persona se atraviesa en su camino atrapándolos.

-¿A dónde?-

-¡Kisame, suéltanos!- gritaron ambos

- Yo creo que no- les contesto el peliazul

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta acá si tu estabas en aquella banca?- pregunto el pelirojo

-Pues...tengo mis trucos- contesto sonriente

Un rato después llego Itachi.

-¡Oh gracias Kisa!- exclamo el pelinegro al ver a Kisame con Deidara y Sasori cargando- ahora si van a...-ve a Sasori- Créeme que por el enojo pensé que eras Tobi, ¡OMG! el enano rojo-

-Oye, no soy ningún enano- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Si claro ya creciste mucho, Deidi esta mas grande que tu- en tono burlón

-¡No le digas Deidi!- le grito

-Ok, ok...oye y ¿por que no?- pregunto Itachi

-Por que fue un apodo que yo le puse y solo yo puedo decirle así-

-Esta bien, ahora entiendo por que andaba tan feliz Dei- ve al rubio- bueno, oye Kisame préstame al enano rojito-

-Claro te lo regalo- contesto el peliazul, empujando a Sasori contra Itachi

-¡¡Auch!! Oye que...- se quedo callado al sentir un abrazo de su hermano mayor- ¿Itachi?-

-Te hemos extrañado tanto, pequeño enano rojito, enserio- contesto haciendo su drama

-Etto...- correspondió al abrazo- yo...también los extrañe-

-Por fin ya tengo a alguien más para molestar-

-Hablando de molestar- le da un pisotón a Itachi causando que este deshiciera el abrazo para sobar su pie

-¡¡Ittae!!...¡¡oye por que hiciste eso!!-

-Por molestar tanto a Dei en todos estos años – le da otro- y por estirarle las mejillas-

-¡¡Au!!...pero son sus mejillas no tuyas- dijo molesto el moreno

-Error- sonrisa maliciosa- si lo son-

-¿He?...oye Danna son mis mejillas no tienen dueño, un- contesto el rubio recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sasori-Etto aunque pensándolo bien, te las comparto-

-Tramposo- dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero

-Jm, si lo soy y que ¿tienes algún problema?...Ichi-le contesto el pelirojo sonriendo malvadamente

-¿Ichi?...se oye tierno- dijo el peliazul

-¿Enserio Kisa?- pregunto el moreno haciendo carita de perrito suplicante

-Claro que si, Ichi es un nombre muy tierno- sonríe

-Aww...mi lindo Kisame-

-Tsk...que cursis, un- susurro el rubio que aún seguía aprisionado por Kisame

-¡Te escuche enano!- le grito el pelinegro

-Y que si me escuchaste Ichi, es la verdad...que cursi eres, un-

-¿A si?...bien aun no han tenido su castigo, el molestarme les costara caro- toma a Sasori de los hombros y ríe maliciosamente

-¡Oye, suelta!- grito el pelirojo

-Oh ya entendí lo que trata de hacer – dijo el peliazul quien después sonrió

-Esto si será bonito- dijo para si Itachi

-¡Que planeas hacer Uchiha!- grito ya enojado Sasori

-Ya veras, ya veraz- empuja a Sasori contra Deidara

-¡Cuidado Danna!- grito el rubio al ver a Sasori que era empujado

-¡Estúpido U....!-

Sasori no termino su insulto ya que al ser aventado contra Deidara ocasiono que sus labios se unieran en un accidental beso. Itachi y Kisame no dijeron palabra alguna solo se miraron entre ellos sonrieron al notar el sonrojo que ambos hermanos tenían en sus mejillas.

El peliazul hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole al de ojos carmesí que lo siguiera, este obedeció y ambos se alejaron dejando solos a Deidara y Sasori. El beso continuo unos minutos mas, minutos que seguramente para el rubio habían sido eternos pero agradables, segundos después el beso se rompió, el pelirojo miraba a su hermano menor algo apenado, por otra parte el rubio se encontraba algo nervioso.

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué digo?...ese beso fue, agradable- pensó el ojiazul

-Etto...yo, amm Dei, etto...-comezo a hablar en tono nervioso el pelirojo –lo-lo siento etto, fue un..accidente-

-Tranquilo Danna, no-no pasa nada- sonrió-Tengo que decirle ahora que tengo oportunidad, tiene que saber lo que siento por el- pensó- Amm...Danna-le llamó

-¿Nani?-

-Yo, quiero decirte...algo- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices

-¿Qué pasa Deidi?- preguntó

-Esque yo...- se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

-¿Tu?-

-Amm...yo, desde hace años te...-tomo aire- te he querido decir que yo...tu-

-No entiendo Deidi-

-Tu me...-se puso más nervioso

Mientras un poquito lejos de ahí.

-¿Crees que le diga?- Pregunto el pelinegro a Kisame

-Se ve que esta tratando de hacerlo-contestó el peliazul

-Mas le vale que me costo mucho trabajo para que se dieran ese beso que por cierto estuvo tierno- ojitos brillantes- Que linda pareja hacen-

-Cierto- voltea para otra parte y ve a Tobi que estaba siendo perseguido por alguien –Oh, Oh Ichi...- le llamó

-Mande-

-Creo que Tobi interrumpirá, mira- señala al ya nombrado

-Estúpido niño calabaza interrumpe y sabrá lo que es dolor- ve a quienes perseguían a Tobi- Ah mierda esta en problemas-

-Si, vamos a ver que hizo ahora Tobi- ve a Itachi- Y otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No digas groserías- le da un leve zape

-Auch...jm esta bien-

Con Deidara y Sasori.

-Dei ¿Por qué estas nervioso?... ¿es malo lo que vas a decirme?- pregunto preocupado el pelirojo

-N-No, no es malo es-esque es algo...que, no, no se como decirlo-contesto nervioso el rubio

-Vamos Dei dilo si no es nada malo supongo que esta bien-

-No es nada malo pero es una confesión de lo que siento por ti Danna, no se como decírtelo- pensó, tomo aire y ya dispuesto a decirlo miro al pelirojo –Bueno, lo diré, Danna tu me...-

-¡Senpai!... ¡Ayúdame Senpai!- el grito de Tobi llamo la atención de ambos

-¿Ese no es Tobi?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Si, ¿quienes son los que lo vienen siguiendo, un?-

-Oh, oh...ven vamos- dijo Sasori antes de correr en dirección a donde se encontraba Tobi y sus agresores

-Maldición...- dijo en voz baja el rubio para después seguir al pelirojo

Mas adelante, en la persecución.

-¡Madito seas! ¡Vuelve acá engendro del demonio pagaras caro lo que hiciste!-gritó uno de los chicos que perseguían a Tobi

-¡Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico!- gritaba Tobi

Cerca.

-Ichi, que hacemos si lo atrapan te aseguro que le va a doler- dijo Kisame

El moreno bufo molesto –Tobi siempre se mete en problemas, no tenemos opción miremos como lo golpean-

-Ichi...que te dije de esa actitud malvada-

-Esque, esque, así soy lo malvado sale solito- contesto

-Pues acostúmbrate a no ser así o abra castigo-

-Esta bien, Esta bien...malvado Kisame- hizo puchero y después corrió detrás de los agresores de Tobi

-¡Oye espérate!- grito el peliazul, comenzando a correr detrás de Itachi

Minutos después Tobi entra a una calle sin salida.

-¡Oh Demonios!- dijo Tobi viendo la enorme pared que le impedía el paso, voltea y ve a sus agresores- Doble demonios-

-Te has quedado sin salida gusano, ahora veras lo que le ocurre a quienes se meten conmigo-

-Fue sin querer, gomen, Tobi no quería, Tobi ya se disculpo mil veces- contesto algo nervioso

-Con disculparte no arreglaras nada, prepárate para una paliza-

-Uy, uy que agresivos, no sorprende que se pongan así-contesto una quinta voz llamando la atención de los agresores y de Tobi

-Siempre vienes a meterte donde no te llama Akasuna-

-Tal vez, tal vez, bien dejen ya al idiota de Tobi- contesto el pelirojo algo molesto

-¿Idiota?...Tobi no es idiota- dijo haciendo puchero

-Y que nos harás si no lo dejamos ¿he?-

-Enserio, no quieres averiguarlo, Gaara- contesto amenazante

Llegando -¡Estúpido Danna por que corres así!- grito Deidara

-Eres lento Deidi-

-¡Senpai!...¡Hola Senpai!...a si...¡Hola Sasori-san!- saluda bien alegre

-Aja si hasta que hora saludas, idiota- dijo el pelirojo

-Déjense ya de tonterías, ¡golpearemos a este insecto y tu no harás nada para evitarlo Akasuna!-

-Sasuke, ya no manches no hizo nada de gravedad, dattebayo- dijo una sexta voz

Sasori y Deidara voltean y ven a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, que veía al ya nombrado algo enfadado

-¡Wu! El niño zorro corre rápido- dijo divertido Itachi que acababa de llegar minutos después junto con Kisame

-¡No soy ningún niño zorro, dattebayo!- dijo molesto

-Como sea como sea-

-Jm, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, onegai ya dejen a ese chico, ttebayo-

-¡Tsk!...cállate Naruto- dijo molesto Kiba

-¡No lo calles Kiba!- le grito Sasuke

-Ups...olvidaba que es tu koi- contesto burlón

-No es mi koi-

-Quien lo diría, SasuNaru...que interesante- dijo con el mismo tono burlón Sasori

Mientras.

-Oye, oye Deidi, el chico rubio tiene un trauma con una palabra como tu, checa el dice "dattebayo" al final y tu "un", ¿no será de tu familia?- le susurro Itachi a Deidara

-Itachi...cállate, un- contesto el rubio

-No te enojes Deidi- lo abraza- ya sabes que es para fregar, Sori es un enojón ¿verdad?-

-Y tu un latoso, un- contesto el rubio tratando de safarse del abrazo de Itachi no logrando nada -¡¡Kisame!!-

-Ya se, ya se- dijo el peliazul-¡Ichi! Déjalo-

-No quiero- contesto haciendo un puchero

En la otra discusión.

-Dejando el tema del Yaoi, ya deja a ese pobre idiota, que seguro solo te hizo una tontería y como siempre tu te lo tomas muy enserio-

-Se la rayo- dijo con seriedad el otro pelirojo que solo observaba

-Quien no te la rayaría, Sasuke-

-Si claro Akasuna, como sea no vale la pena ese baka- bufo molesto el pelinegro miro por ultima vez a Tobi para después ignorarlo y comenzara a irse seguido por Garra, Kiba y Naruto.

Sasori suspiro aliviado, volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba Deidara, viendo como Itachi seguía abrazando al rubio, frunció el seño y camino amenazante hacia Itachi.

-¡Estúpido Uchiha deja en paz a Deidara!- grito el pelirojo

-¿Nani?...¡A cual Deidara!- le grito Sasuke dándose la vuelta y viendo a Sasori que se dirigía a Itachi-Doble...¿Nani?-

-Espérate Sori, fue sin querer solo le quería dar un pequeño abrazo a nuestro hermanito Deidi- dijo Itachi soltando a Deidara

-¡Nada de excusas!...¡Uchiha bastardo!- grito el pelirojo

-Danna tranquilo, no necesitas matarlo...aunque no seria mala idea, un-

-Jm, luego no te quejes si pierdes la virginidad al rato enano-

-¡Atrévete a tocarlo y te convertiré en una marioneta humana!- le grito Sasori

-¡Ahh!...agresivo-

Mientras.

-¿Qué esperas Sasuke por que no caminas si tenias prisa por irte- dijo Kiba viendo al ya nombrado

-Dijo...Uchiha...¿Por qué?...yo soy el único Uchiha que hay, ¿como puede ser eso posible?...ese tipo ¿es...familiar mío?- pensaba el pelinegro

-¡Uchiha, reacciona!- grito Gaara dándole un fuerte zape y llamando la atención de los otros que estaba discutiendo

-¡Oye!...¡Por que hiciste eso!-

-Por que no reaccionas insecto, vamonos de una vez- comenzó a caminar

-Jm, ya veremos quien es el insecto- lo sigue

-No, dobe, no de nuevo, ttebayo- dijo el rubio quien corrió tras Sasuke

OwO si se emocionaron pasen al capi 13…


	13. Capitulo 13

Continua, el ultimo capitulo que subire por ahora X3 jeje espero les siga gustando

La misma aclaracion ya saben: los personajes no son de mi

Capitulo 13

Los 4 chicos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, Kisame y Sasori, que habían escuchado todo se habían quedado algo sorprendidos.

-Ok esto si esta raro- dijo el peliazul

-Mucho...- volteo a ver a Itachi que había vuelto a abrazar a Deidara - ¡Itachi!-

-Ya pues- lo suelta

-¡Ya me agarraste de tu osito de peluche o que, un!- le grito el rubio

-¡¡Senpai me salvaste!!- dijo Tobi quien había abrazado a Deidara

-No Tobi Danna que salvo no yo...¡Suéltame!-

-Cierto...¡Sasori-san salvo a Tobi!-

-Si como sea...estúpido Tobi en cualquier lado te metes en problemas- dijo el pelirojo mirando con fastidio al pelinegro

-¡No es verdad!¡Tobi es un buen chico!- abrazo al rubio

-¡Hey!- grito Sasori

-Calma Sasori...Tobi no es tan pervertido como Itachi, no le hará nada- le dijo el peliazul

-Yo no soy pervertido Kisame-rezongo Itachi

El pelirojo suspiro para calmarse –¿Itachi será pariente de Sasuke?...no estaré tranquilo hasta saberlo- pensó

-Oye Danna, que hacías en la universidad, por cierto, un- pregunto el rubio tratando de quitarse a Tobi de encima

-Entrare ahí ¿por qué otra razón crees que tendría para meterme a esa escuela?- contesto el pelirojo

-Ok, ok no te esponjes Danna-

-¡Por favor!...No se vayan a empezar a pelear con su concepto de arte con el que siempre fregaban cuando tenían 5 años- dijo Itachi mirando a sus hermanos

-No nos peleábamos, solo intercambiábamos ideas sobre arte, Uchiha-

-Si claro y ¿por eso siempre terminabas encima de Deidi, estirándole las mejillas?, que por cierto hacían pensar mal- los miro burlón

-¡Oye!- gritaron en unísono Deidara y Sasori

-Es la verdad- abrazo a Kisame

-¡Tienes tres segundos para correr Uchiha bastardo!- grito molesto el pelirojo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-¡Ahh!- tomo de la mano a Kisame y salieron corriendo de ahí

En el callejón solo quedaron Tobi, Deidara y Sasori.

-Solo así se iba a ir- suspiro- vamonos de aquí- tomo a Deidara del brazo y camino hacia la salida del callejón

-Ok danna te sigo, un-

-¡No dejen a Tobi!- los siguió corriendo

Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio, hasta que por fin el pelirojo hablo.

-¿Lo notaste Dei?-

-¿Nani?- pregunto el rubio

-Sasuke e Itachi tienen el mismo apellido- dijo sin mirarlo

-No, no me fije de eso Danna...pero que tiene de malo, hay muchos apellidos en el mundo-

-No recuerdas...una vez el propio Itachi nos dijo que su apellido solo los tenían el y otros dos mas- dijo Sasori en tono de seriedad

-Un...no me acuerdo-rió nervioso al sentir la mirada asesina de Sasori

-Como sea, ya...- lo interrumpió el pelirojo

-Ya te pico el mosquito de la duda ¿verdad, un?-

-Como me conoces tanto Deidi- sonrió y le estiro las mejillas

-¡Ahh!...No danna mis mejillas las tengo entumidas por culpa de Ichi- se quejo

-Jm, que importa ya te lo había dicho tus mejillas son mías-

-Posesivo- dijo Dei en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo?- mirada intimidante

-N-No...yo no dije nada- sonrío

-Ay Deidi no entiendes, eres terco, desde pequeño así siempre has sido- soltó las mejillas del ojiazul

-¿Qué? Así soy y así me quieren-

-¡Tobi si quiere a su Senpai!-grito y abrazo al rubio

-¿Senpai?- dijo Sasori quien después miro a Dei

-Larga historia...-

-¡Tobi haces el mal tercio ahí vente para acá idiota!- grito Itachi del otro lado de la calle

-¡Ok Itachi-san!- se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Itachi y Kisame

Sasori y Deidara caminaron por un rato mas hasta que llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron en el césped, el pelirojo no paso desapercibido que Itachi, Kisame y Tobi los seguían.

-¿Por qué nos están siguiendo, un?- pregunto el rubio

-Por que el chisme es su especialidad- dijo mirando de reojo al trío que los seguía

-Ya veo, un...-

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí en el césped, ¿te parece bien, Deidi?- dijo el pelirojo quien volteo a ver a su hermano, sonriéndole

-Etto...si Danna, un- sonrío de la misma manera, sonrojándose un poco

Ambos se sentaron en el césped como habían dicho, comenzaron una platica sin sentido sobre el cielo que mostraba peligrosas nubes grises que anunciaban una tormenta, sin embargo ignoraron eso.

-Danna, y por que me preguntas del arte, si ya sabes que el arte es efímero, un- lo miro un poco serio

-No, no Deidi ya te lo había dicho desde hace años, el arte es eterno-lo miro de la misma manera

-Es efímero...¡Cuantas veces debo decírtelo para que entiendas, un!-

-¡Ninguna!...El arte es eterno y punto-

Cerca de ahí.

-¿De que discuten Itachi-san?- pregunta Tobi

-De su arte...no saben otra- hace cara de frustración- Ya me aburrí- suspira

-Oye Ichi...- le llama el peliazul

-Mande Kisa-

-Dime algo...- lo miro seriamente-¿Quiénes tienen tu apellido?-

El moreno se quedo unos segundos meditando- pues la verdad no los conozco solo se que uno es menor que yo y el otro es mayor, pero a quien le importa yo soy el mas guay de los Uchiha- sonríe

-¿Eso quiere decir que a Itachi-san no le interesa?-pregunto con inocencia Tobi

-Exacto- volteo para donde estaban sus dos hermanos pero...-¡Ahhh! Ya no es tan-

-Si que se saben escapar ese par- dijo Kisame quien abrazo a Itachi al verlo rodeado por un aura depresiva.

Pasaron unos minutos, el cielo comenzaba a relampaguear y las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Ichi- dijo el peliazul

-Si, creo que si- contesto el pelinegro levantándose del césped junto con Kisame y Tobi

-¡Ahhh! A Tobi le dan mido los relámpagos- se abrazo de Itachi

-Tobi no seas miedoso-suspiro y lo alejo de el

Comenzó a llover con algo de fuerza.

-¡Mi cabello!...a genial, snif, espero que no se esponje- hizo puchero

-Deja ya tu cabello Ichi y vámonos ya- grito Kisame quien tomo a Itachi del brazo y comenzó a correr

-¡Esperen a Tobi!- corrió tras ellos

Salieron del parque corriendo a todo lo que podían, adentrándose en unas calles algo concurridas, llenas de callejones y baldíos.

-Aquí da miedo Kisame...oye por que nos vinimos por aquí- pregunto Itachi

-Es...como un atajo a mi casa- sonríe

-¡Tobi tiene miedo!-

En unos cuantos lugares se podían notar la presencia de algunas personas, algunas que pasaban corriendo para llegar a sus hogares para refugiarse de la lluvia. En una esquina Kisame se detuvo de golpe causando que Itachi chocara con el y Tobi con Itachi.

-¡Ittae!...¡Kisa por que te detienes así!- safa su brazo del agarre del peliazul

-Perdón esta esquina es algo peligrosa por los autos- sonrío

-A Tobi le dolió, snif, Itachi-san tiene la espalda muy dura- sobando su cabeza miro a lo lejos visualizando un automóvil-¡Ahhh! Cuidado con el...-

Un auto pasa a gran velocidad, pasando por un enorme charco, mojándolos mas y causando que algo de agua sucia le cayera en los ojos al pelinegro.

-Tsk- tallando sus ojos

-Sigamos ya no viene ningún auto- tomo del brazo a Tobi y siguieron corriendo dejando al Uchiha atrás.

-¡Ahhh! Mis ojos- continuo tallándolos hasta después de un rato cuando logro visualizar su alrededor de nuevo pudo notar que estaba solo -¡Ahh!¡Kisame!- siguió buscando con la mirada- ¡Tobi!...¿¡Donde demonios están!?- bufo molesto- me dejaron el par de weyes, jm caminara haber si los encuentro- comenzó a caminar por un buen rato pasando por los callejones hasta que se detuvo por un momento-Ya me canse- suspiro.

-¿Por qué tan solito?- le llamo una voz que provenía de un callejón

-¿He?- volteo y noto la figura de una persona -¿Quién es?-

-Vaya no me reconoces y eso que nos vimos hace mucho rato- camino hacia el

La poca luz que había revelo la identidad de aquella persona.

-A si eres el novio del niño zorro- dijo en tono burlón

-¡Oye!...- le grito molesto

Itachi solo sonrío –Ok, ok...amm se me olvido tu nombre-

-Sasuke- contesto enojado- Uchiha

-Mande-

-¿He?-

-Tu me hablaste-miro enojado al menor

-No es cierto yo solo dije mi nombre- rezongó

-¡Dijiste Sasuke y luego Uchiha!- le gritó

-¡Así me llamo imbecil!- le grito también

Esto dejo congelado a Itachi, quedándose con cara de "WTF". Se le quedo viendo incrédulo.

-¿Qué?...tengo algo o que...¡por que me ves así!-

-En serio...eres un- dijo aun algo asombrado el de los ojos carmesí

-Soy un que...¡ah demonios ya dilo!- dijo arto el menor

-¡Un Uchiha!...¡Eres un Uchiha!- grito alarmado Itachi

-Si ¿y?- despreocupado

-Imposible...-contesto en un susurro

Recuerdos comenzaron a hacérsele presentes, las ultimas palabras de su padre razonaban en su cabeza, una de ella en especial.

-"Encuéntralo"- susurro en voz baja

-¿Oye te pasa algo?- no recibió respuesta -¡Oye idiota que te pa...!- no termino su frase al sentir un abrazo del otro –Definitivamente te pasa algo-

-Eres un idiota tu- contesto el Uchiha mayor – como no reconoces a tu...hermano-

Mientras algo lejos de ahí.

-Bien salimos de esas horrendas calles...oye Ichi estas muy callado que te...- volteo y solo vio a Tobi -¡Ahhhh! ¡Itachi!-

-Tobi no siente sus piernas – con ojitos en forma de espiral y a punto de desmayarse

-¡Tobi donde esta Itachi!- lo zangoloteo

-Kisame-san lo dejo atrás- contesto

-¡Regresemos!-

-Si pero Tobi quiere correr por su propia...- no termino pues Kisame lo tomo de nuevo del brazo y comenzó a correr de regreso desesperado

En el callejón...

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo incrédulo Sasuke aun siendo abrazado por Itachi -¿Hermano?-

-Si dije hermano- lo soltó- que estas sordo o que- lo miro algo burlón

-Tu me quieres tomar el pelo, yo soy el único Uchiha que hay-

-Yo también soy Uchiha- miro algo molesto al menor

-Si claro- le dio la espalda

-Que...¿quieres ver mi credencial para votar? O la licencia de manejo...¡ya se! ¿la tarjeta de la caja popular? Esa viene con todo y foto o tal vez...-

-¡Ya!, ¡no quiero ver nada!- se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos notando rápidamente el gen de los Uchiha –Sharingan...-

-Bien ¿ahora si me crees?-

-Como es posible...¡Que tenga un hermano tan idiota!- grito desesperado

-Seeee...-capta el mensaje- ¡Oye!-

El menor de los dos Uchiha mostró una sonrisa de burla y alegría entremezcladas, estaba emocionado, feliz, de haber encontrado a su hermano mayor, pero no sabia, no quería demostrar como se sentía en ese momento.

-Como sea, eres un idiota pero eres mi hermano ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo burlón

-Jm, síguele enano y veras tengo muchos coscorrones que darte- lo miro amenazante

-¡Si claro!...- sonrisa prepotente

-¡ah! Vas a pagar...- estaba a punto de atraparlo para estrujarlo y de mas pero alguien llego corriendo, abrazando a Itachi

-¡Ichi, Ichi!... ¡mi Ichi!... te encontré- dijo Kisame, estrujándolo

-¡Ahg!...Kisa me quedo...sin aire-

-¿Quién iba a pagar?- sonrisa malvada

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke! Vas a...pagar!- dijo Itachi ya casi sin aire

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto Tobi viéndolo –¡El quiere golpear a Tobi!-

-Quería, ya no- lo miro seriamente Tobi solo grito emocionado

-Bueno ahora si vámonos Ichi que nos dará gripa si no nos quitamos esta ropa mojada-

-Espera Kisa...- se safó del abrazo y camino hacia donde estaba su hermano menor- ¿Puede venir Sasuke-chan?- sonrio

-Oye y por que "chan"- Rezongo el menor

-Por que así lo dice tu hermanito, ¿algún problema?- mirada asesina

-¡Si! ¡Que yo no soy una mujer!- le dio un pisotón

-¡ahh! Tienes injerto de Deidara!, snif, -miro a Kisame- Kisaa- ojitos de perrito suplicante

-Ok, - sonrie – puede venir- recibio una mirada asesina de parte del menor Uchiha -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- contesto secamente

-Bueno vámonos Sasu- sonrio tomo a su hermano del brazo y comenzo a caminar

Caminaron por un rato mas hasta salir de las calles en las que estaban, llegaron a la colonia donde ellos vivian, la noche se acercaba, cada vez mas y mas.

-¡Ya mero llegamos! ¡Tobi esta feliz!- se adelanto corriendo

-Mi cabello se mojo, haber si no le sale orzuela- decía Ichi que venia viendo las puntas de su cabello en busca de orzuela

-Oye que vanidoso eres- le regaño su hermano menor

-Así es...déjalo- dijo Kisame viendo a Ichi

-Además Sasu es de familia, tu igual eres vanidoso asi que no digas-

-Yo no soy vanidoso- mirada asesina

-¡Sasuke-san tiene algo en el cabello!- grito Tobi

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Se maltrata!- grito sacudiendo su cabello

Itachi se burlo -¿No que no eras vanidoso?-

-jm, cállate-

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!- siguió corriendo

Paso otro rato mas y por fin llegaron a la casa de Kisame, las luces estaban prendidas. El peliazul saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, siendo Tobi el primero en entrar corriendo, seguido de Kisame que entro tranquilamente.

-¡Sempai! ¡Tobi volvió!- gritaba emocionado

-Tobi no corras te vas a dar en tu...- le gritaba Kisame

En la puerta aun estaban los dos hermanos Uchiha, el primero en entrar fue Sasuke al ser empujado por Itachi.

-No seas penoso Sasu-

-Tsk...Cállate-

Ambos se adentraron a la casa hasta llegar a la sala. De un momento a otro se escucharon pasos de alguien que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, llegaba corriendo a la sala.

-¡Uchiha!-

-¡Ahhh tu que haces aquí!- grito el pelinegro

Continuara...

Bueno espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews nwn por ellos puse mas capis OwO si son mas comentarios no duden que suba incluso hasta el fina nwn jeje bueno me voy dejen reviews nwn

Sazonara!!!

Atte:

Dark


	14. Capitulo 14

Yay!! Por fin aparezco neeee ya se ya se me van a matar por la demora pero T-T comprensión tuve problemas con mi neurona que no pensaba snif pero bueno nwn ya aquí les dejo un capitulo de menos OwO estoy trabajando seriamente en el fic, y habra un poco de enfoque en la familia Uchiha nwn neee, hay muchas sopresas en este fic entre ella un leve TobiDei X3 que me pidieron ya saben =D al publico lo que pida ajam ajam bueno los dejo leer =3 nos vemos al final del capi.

Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni Akatsuki me pertenecen T-T y eso es un fraude snif…todos son made in Kishimoto-sama nwn

Capitulo 14

-¿Qué?... ¿Así me recibes después de unos días sin vernos?-

-Contesta con un demonio… ¡que haces aquí Hidan!- le grito el pelinegro

-Digamos que Kakuzu y yo no aguantamos las ganas de volver a ver al enano rojo, pero creo que aun no lo encuentran y creo también que el enano amarillo ya se les perdió- sonrío

-No están por ningún lado- dijo Kakuzu bajando las escaleras

-¡Kisame!- le llamo Itachi

-Se fue detrás del idiota que entro corriendo- sonrisa burlona –te es infiel- miro a su hermano mayor

-Cielos... ¿tu quien eres?- dijo el peliblanco mirando con suma atención a Sasuke

-Ah si, el es mi hermano menor, Sasuke- le estira las mejillas al ya nombrado

– ¡Que ternura!...un mini-Itachi- capta el mensaje -¿¡Hermano menor!?-

-Si idiota, soy su hermano menor, que parte no entiendes- le miro molesto

-Definitivamente son hermanos- dijo Kakuzu-Tienen el mismo carácter-

-Bien Sasu cuida de ellos dos- camino hacia la cocina -¡Kisame!-

-Uy, ¿paso algo entre ellos dos verdad?-

-Yo que se, apenas los conozco- dijo en menor quien se sentó en el sofá haciendo puchero

-Aw, que cosita tan tierna, mira Kakuzu, hace puchero-

-Hidan…de donde sacaste ese carácter maternal- lo miro raro

-Ash...bueno esque el mini-Itachi es tierno-

-¡Me llamo Sasuke!-

Mientras afuera de la casa.

-Danna... ¿Estas seguro de que no te dirán nada tus padres si te quedas aquí, un?-

-Si, además mis padres salieron esta semana, y me dejando con mi abuela- contesto despreocupado el pelirojo

-Esta bien, un- saco una de las copias de la llave de la casa que Kisame les había dado para abrir la puerta

-Además, quiero pasar un buen rato con ustedes mas contigo Deidi- sonrío el ojimiel

-Etto...- se medio sonrojo- no me digas así Danna, un- abrió la puerta

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala donde pudieron ver a Hidan en el suelo con Sasuke sobre el estirándole las mejillas y Kakuzu solo mirándolos sentado en el sofá, Sasori y Deidara no pudieron aguantar la risa al ver tal escena.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Itachi ven a quitarme a tu hermano!...- gritaba con desesperación el ojivioleta

-¡No molestes Hidan estoy buscando a Kisame!- le grito desde las habitaciones

-¡Kakuzu!-

-Bien- suspiro, se levanto del sofá y camino hacia donde estaba Sasuke e Hidan –Bájate de el que ya lo chupo el diablo- cargo a Sasuke logrando quitarlo de encima del peliblanco

-Que tierno eres Kakuzu- Hidan le miro haciendo puchero y se puso de pie

-Si lo se-

-Deidi, huyamos de aquí mientras podemos- le susurro el pelirojo al rubio

-¿Ha?, ¿Por qué Danna?- miro a Sasori

-¡Sasori!- grito emocionado el peliblanco

-¡Por eso!...!Corre!- tomo al rubio de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí, hacia las escaleras, pasaron por un lado de Itachi, tirándolo.

-¡Par de idiotas fíjense por donde corren!- les grito molesto el pelinegro que se encontraba en el suelo

-¡Perdón!- gritaron ambos

Mientras abajo.

-No huirán tan fácil de mi- sonrío maliciosamente y corrió tras ellos, subió las escaleras con gran rapidez y paso junto a Itachi, quien ya se había levantado, tirándolo de nuevo

-¡Me lleva!- grito molesto el de los ojos carmesí

-¡No lo siento, fue adrede!- grito burlón el peliblanco

-Hijos de su madre- se levanto, pero de inmediato sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo abrazaba de la cintura, obligándolo a ver a quien lo había abrazado.

-¿Me buscabas Ichi?- dijo sonriente el peliazul

-¡Kisa!... ¿¡donde demonios estabas?!- hizo puchero

-Perdona, tenia que asegurarme de que Tobi no rompiera nada- sonrío

-Pensé que ya me habías cambiado por el menso de Tobi- carita de perrito triste

- ¿Ha?- se río- Yo jamás dejaría a mi Ichi- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Aw, mi Kisa-

-¡Cielos cuanta miel!- grito el ojivioleta estrujando a Sasori

-¡Hidan suéltame!-gritaba desesperado el pelirojo

-¡Suéltalo Hidan, un!- gritaba el rubio jalando de la camisa al ojivioleta

-Déjame abrazarlo Dei no solo es tuyo- estrujando mas a Sasori

-¡No! ¡Es mi Danna, un!- siguió jalando la camisa de Hidan

-¿Nani?- dijo confundido el ojimiel

-¿Eres de Dei?... ¡Vaya esa es nueva! ¡Que tiernos!-

-¿Ha?- capta lo que había dicho y suelta a Hidan, sonrojándose a mas no poder

-¿Dei?- le llamo Sasori

-Etto...- se fue corriendo hacia su habitación

-¡Dei!- trato de zafarse pero Hidan no lo dejo

-Vamos Saso, platiquemos un rato- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-¡No espérate tengo que ir con Deidi!- tratando de zafarse, sin éxito

-Te suelto a la buena pero mas al rato, créeme les estoy ayudando-

Sin más opción, ambos bajaron hacia la sala y Kisame e Itachi solo observaban y miraban como Hidan se iba con Sasori a la sala.

-¿De verdad les esta ayudando Kisa?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No tengo idea-

Mientras en la habitación de Deidara, este se encontraba recostado boca abajo.

-¿Por que dije eso?, soy un idiota, un idiota, un- se voltea y mira hacia el techo- Ahora lo hice mas que evidente, Danna ahora sabrá lo que siento por el, un...no quiero que sepa, no ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar, un- cubrió su rostro con la almohada

La puerta se abrió.

-Senpai, oye senpai que haces aquí solito- dijo Tobi entrando a la habitación

-Pensando- contesto secamente

-¿En Sasori-san?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama

El rubio descubrió su rostro y se sentó en la cama.

-Si, pienso en Danna, un-

-Sabes senpai, no deberías temer por decirle lo que sientes- comenzó a tallar sus ojos –Al fin y al cabo estas siendo honesto con Sasori-san y eso no es malo-

-¿Te pasa algo en los ojos Tobi?- se acerco al pelinegro

-No senpai, es solo que me dio un raro cosquilleo en mis ojitos, no te preocupes no me pasa nada- sonríe

-Esta bien, supongo, un- volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos

-Demonios se me cayeron- pensó Tobi, volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba recostado y de inmediato una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –Oye senpai-

-¿mmm...?- contesto sin interés alguno

-Tobi quiere jugar- dijo con voz de inocencia

-No Tobi, no tengo ánimos para jugar, mejor dile a Hidan, un- contesto sin cambiar su posición

-Pero senpai es un juego fácil y yo are todo el trabajo-

-¿De que trata tu jueguito, un?- pregunto sin inmutarse

-Pues...- se acerco mas al rubio- Tu solo te quedas quietecito ahí-

-Aja...y cual es el chiste de este tonto jue...- no pudo seguir su frase pues Tobi lo había besado

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que no sintió cuando Tobi se le acerco tanto?. Se encontraba inmovilizado completamente, nunca se había imaginado que Tobi tuviese tanta fuerza y esa agilidad con la que lo había apresado sus manos se encontraban atrapadas por las del pelinegro y sus piernas se encontraban inmovilizadas, por algún extraño efecto, tal vez por el shock, no las podía mover.

Tobi comenzó a hacer el beso mas profundo cosa que asusto al rubio, quien comenzó a forcejear en un vano intento por soltar sus manos, pero para mala suerte del pelinegro el aire comenzó a hacer falta, obligándolo a deshacer el beso.

El rubio miro a su compañero con algo de temor en sus ojos, había notado con facilidad que la mirada del pelinegro ahora era distinta, ahora en lugar de tener ese tono negro oscuro habia un rojo carmesí, único característico en Itachi.

-Tobi...que te pasa... ¡Suéltame, un!- grito desesperado el rubio haciendo de nuevo un esfuerzo por soltar sus manos

-Silencio senpai, alarmara a los demás- sonrío extrañamente

-Esos ojos... ¿que le paso a tu ojos, un?-

-Digamos que, ya me había acostumbrado a usar pupilentes negros y bueno, me comenzaron a lastimar hace un rato...pero ese no es el tema senpai- se acerco al oído derecho del rubio y susurro usando un tono de voz diferente- ¿Por qué no olvida a Sasori-san?, el no siente lo mismo que usted siente por el-

-Eso...eso es algo que no te importa, un- lo miro molesto – ¡Aléjate de mi!- comenzó a moverse mas tratando de alejar al pelinegro, sin éxito -¿Desde cuando Tobi tiene esta fuerza, un?- pensó y comenzó a desesperarse -¡Tobi, Suéltame!-

- Olvídalo senpai, tengo mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto, y no dejare que...-

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Itachi y Kisame que habían oído los gritos del rubio.

- ¡Deidara!- le llamo el moreno-¿Tobi?-

-Etto...- soltó al rubio y río nervioso –Itachi-san, Kisame-san-

El rubio aprovecho que ahora se encontraba libre y se levanto de inmediato de la cama.

-¿Qué...estaban haciendo Dei?- pregunto el peliazul mirando al ya nombrado

-Estábamos...-

-¡Jugando!- interrumpió al rubio y miro a los recién llegados con algo de enojo -¿Por qué demonios no cerré la puerta?- pensó molesto

-Etto...yo quiero estar solo, un...por favor- dijo nervioso el rubio

-Bien, de todas maneras tenemos que cuidar que Hidan no quiera abusar de la inocencia de Sasori –hablo Itachi; miro a Tobi- Vamos Tobi dejemos a Deidi solo-

-Ejem...claro- se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta –Nos vemos al rato senpai- le sonrío al rubio y salio junto con Itachi y Kisame

Deidara se aproximo rápidamente a cerrar la puerta, con seguro para mayor seguridad; se recargo en la puerta, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Olvidar a Danna?- dijo en un muy apenas audible susurro -¿Será verdad eso?- sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, llevo una de sus manos a esta notando una lagrima que se le había escapado –Que tal y eso es cierto, que tal y Danna solo me quiere como su hermano- mas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus obres azules.

Mientras en el pasillo. Se encontraban aun, Itachi, Kisame y Tobi, los primeros dos "regañando" al ultimo.

-Bien Tobi queremos una explicación –dijo molesto Itachi -¡Que le estabas haciendo a Dei, habla o serás estrujado!-

-No le hacia nada malo- contesto con un tono de berrinche, sin mirar al pelinegro

-Ichi ya olvídalo es obvio que no hablara- dijo el peliazul

-Cierto- suspiro- vamos a cuidar la inocencia de Sasori- sin mas camino hacia las escaleras seguido de Kisame.

Continuara…

Neee XD mi intento de TobiDei ._. si es pobre pero hago mi lucha nwn mas adelante habra mas de esta parejita owo como ya lo habia dicho al inicio, me pidieron que pusiera poquito TobiDei nwn y bueno a obedecer...Proximo capitulo, esperenlo mañana XD o no se cuando pero es en esta semana owó segurito juju bueno me voy.

¡Arigato por sus hermoso reviews!

OwO dejen mas nee?

Sayooo!!!!

Atte:

Dark-Deidi-Miki-chan nwn


	15. Capitulo 15

¡Hola!

OMG! Si que demore XD les digo...¬///¬ ejem ya tenia el capi desde hace meses y no me habia dado cuenta ¡-¡ si, si querran fusilarme XD pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que no se ni donde ando pero en fin después de esperar, esperar y esperar aquí les traigo el capi, disfrutenlo y...nos demos al final del capi nwn

Disclaimer: Ya saben, ningun Akatsuki me pertenece, ninguno de los personajes son mios ToT todo es obra de Kishimoto-sama OwÓ

Capitulo 15

Tobi aun se quedo en el pasillo, recargado en la pared mirando como Itachi y Kisame bajaban a la sala; sonrió cuando estos desaparecieron de su vista.

-Digamos que es hora de que Itachi-san sepa la verdad, después de todo ya ha encontrado a otro Uchiha, que mal haría un tercero- su sonrisa se ensancho y camino en dirección a las escaleras desde donde se escuchaba como Hidan e Itachi peleaban –Que momento tan favorable- comenzó a bajar las escaleras

Mientras en la sala.

-¡No mientras Jashinista!...estabas manoseando a Sasori- gritaba histérico el pelinegro

-¡Uchiha bastardo como demonios voy a manosearlo si Kakuzu me esta observando!-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo admites!... ¡Manosearías al pobre de Sasori si Kakuzu no estuviera!- abrazo protectoramente al pelirrojo

-Etto…Itachi- le llamo Sasori sin recibir atención alguna del nombrado

-¡Yo nunca dije eso ciego!-

-¡Yo no estoy ciego anciano!-

En el sofá estaban Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasuke, mirándolos pelear.

-No puedo creer que enserio el sea mi hermano mayor, es un total descerebrado- dijo Sasuke

-A nosotros no nos soprenden sus peleas, ellos ya peleaban desde pequeños- miro a Kakuzu

-Cierto, aunque el azulito solo veía a su Itachi en la escuela, yo los soportaba todo el miserable día-

-¡Itachi me estas ahorcando!- el grito de desesperación de Sasori interrumpió su platica- ¡Kisame!-

El nombrado suspiro, miro a Itachi con gesto de enojo -¡Itachi Uchiha estate quieto!- le grito a lo cual el pelinegro soltó a Sasori y miro al peliazul con carita de perrito regañado

-Vaya que obediente- sonrió burlón el menor de los Uchiha

-¡Ja! Lo regañaron- se burlo el peliblanco

-Hidan tu cierra la boca que al rato te va a ir mal- dijo en seriedad Kakuzu

-Lero, lero- se burlo el pelinegro

-¡Parecen críos!- grito desesperado Sasuke

-Vamos hermanito, prefieres a un hermano serio y aburrido como Kakuzu o a un hermano feliz como yo- sonrío Itachi

-¿Tengo que contestar?-

-¡Hola a todos!...Tobi llego- grito alegre llegando a la sala y sentándose a un lado de Sasuke

-La molestia numero seis llego a escena- dijo el pelirrojo recuperando su respiración

-Yo también lo quiero Sasori-san- le sonrió y miro a Sasuke- Hola, yo Tobi-

Sasuke lo miro raro.

-Aja...yo soy Sasuke...-

-Mi pequeño hermanito- le interrumpió Itachi

-Alias mini Itachi- dijo burlón Hidan quien recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Sasuke

-Dios mío por que no vino Konan y Pein- susurro en voz baja el pelirrojo

-Si querían venir...y creo que vendrán- dijo Kakuzu

-Ojala no tarden tanto- miro a los otros que estaban en el sofá notando que estaban distraídos- Tengo que ir con Dei- se levanto del sofá y sigilosamente camino hacia las escaleras logrando llegar a estas sin ser visto, o al menos eso pensó-Bien, no me vieron- subió a toda prisa las escaleras

-¡Sasori-san a donde va!- le grito Tobi

-¡Hey enano por que huyes!- el peliblanco se puso de pie y corrió tras el pelirrojo

-¡Ahhh!- grito Sasori al momento de ver a Hidan subir las escaleras, corrió hacia una habitación, cerrando la puerta

En la sala.

-Hidan es una molestia- bufo molesto, levantándose del sofá y siguiendo el camino que había tomado el peliblanco –Kisame o me ayudas o Hidan tirara esa puerta y yo no pagare para arreglarla-

-Tacaño- dijo molesto el peliazul para después levantarse y seguirlo

Itachi, Sasuke y Tobi se quedaron solos en la sala, se había formado un silencio algo incomodo, el menor de los tres jugaba con una pequeña pelotita que había sacado de la bolsa de su short, mientras que Itachi se entretenía jugando con un mechón de su cabello, Tobi solo los observaba.

-Neee, Itachi-san…- le llamo- Tobi quiere saber mas de su familia- sonrió

-¿Ha?...y que quieres que te diga de mi familia, tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos salvo cuando molestaba a Sasuke- continuo jugando con su cabello

-Desde hace mucho eras un tarado- jugando con su pelotita

-Tobi recuerda que Itachi-san dijo algo de otra persona de su familia, pero Tobi no recuerda y tiene curiosidad-

Itachi lo miro con incertidumbre y sorpresa, ¿Desde cuando a Tobi le interesaba su vida?.

-Bueno, te lo digo para que no molestes- suspiro, dejo su mechón de cabello y miro a Tobi- Era un sujeto algo extraño, se sabia que tenia un control bastante avanzado del Sharingan...además que era algo cruel, nadie de la familia supo que sucedió con el después de que abandonó la cuidad-

-Vaya que era un tipo extraño- dijo Tobi en tono de inocencia

-Mas extraño que Itachi no creo- le aventó la pelotita al pelinegro dándole en la cabeza

-¡Ahhh Sasuke!- se levantó molesto –¡Yo no soy extraño!-

-Nada mas poquito- sonrió burlón el menor

-¡Pagaras por eso!-

-¡Itachi-san!- grito Tobi llamando la atención de ambos Uchihas; al tener la atención de estos, sonrió con malicia –Sabe, la historia se me hace muy interesante, y seria bastante la casualidad que ese sujeto los estuviera observando ahorita mismo, ¿no creen?-

Itachi y Sasuke voltearon de inmediato a la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ellos, asustándose por la luz de un relámpago.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron ambos abrazándose, voltearon hacia donde estaba Tobi asustándose mas al ver la sonrisa macabra que este tenia

-¡Lunático!- volvieron a gritar

-¿Lunático?...Tobi no es Lunático- siguió sonriendo

-Entonces…a que se debe esa sonrisa- pregunto nervioso Sasuke

-Yo bien lo dije…Tobi no es Lunático...yo, no soy Tobi-respondió

-¿Quién eres entonces?- se puso frente a Sasuke, protegiéndolo

-Itachi-san, pero si acaba de hablar de mi...- lo miro detenidamente- ¿No lo recuerda?-

El pelinegro se asusto al notar aquel color carmesí en los ojos de "Tobi", su miedo incremento mucho mas al notar que su alrededor se había tornado diferente, todo era de un color naranja y negro.

-Caímos en el Sharingan- dijo en susurro en menor

-¡Exacto pequeño Sasuke!- le sonrió- Han caído en el Sharingan, pero para suerte de ustedes, solo es el simple Mangenkyou Sharingan, digamos que es para tener privacidad entre los tres-

-¡Aun no has dicho quien eres bastardo!- dijo molesto Itachi

-Sera mejor que cuides ese lenguaje tuyo Itachi-san, tu mas que nadie sabes que estas en peligro al haber caído en este truco mío, y no quiero lastimar a mi familia- dijo esto ultimo en tono de burla

Mientras arriba. Kakuzu tenia cargando a Hidan como si fuese un bebe, mientras este pataleaba para liberarse.

-¡Suéltame Kakuzu!- gritaba histérico el peliblanco

-Olvídalo- sin mas que decir camino en dirección a la habitación que Kisame les había asignado

-Bueno – toco a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo- ¡Hey Sasori, la amenaza peliblanca ya no esta, puedes salir!-

La puerta de la habitación de a lado se abrió, dejando ver al rubio algo adormilado.

-¿Por qué tanto grito, un?- miro a Kisame

-No es nada importante Dei- ríe nervioso- Perdona que te despertamos-

-No importa, un- mira la puerta de la habitación de a lado- ¿Quién esta ahí...Itachi?-

-Mmm...No, el que esta aquí escondido es Sasori que huyo de Hidan-

-Ese religioso...- se acerco a la puerta y toco- Danna...Oye Danna ya sal de ahí, Hidan ya se fue, un-

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de poco en poco, Sasori se iba asomando para confirmar que lo que le decían era cierto, tras confirmar esto suspiro y salió del cuarto.

-Estoy salvado- miro a Dei y sonrió

-Je, supongo que Sasori dormirá contigo Dei- dijo Kisame

-Etto...si – abrazo al pelirrojo- Tengo mucho que platicarle, un- sonrío abiertamente

-Siendo así, los dejo, tengo que ir a ver que Itachi se este portando bien, buenas noches- les sonrió y camino hacia las escaleras

-Buenas noches Kisame-san, un- miro al pelirrojo- Ven Danna entremos a la habitación no vaya a ser que Hidan salga de repente, un-

-¡Ahhh!- entra corriendo a la habitación

-¿Danna?...- entra a la habitación- ¿Que tienes Danna?-

-Nada- suspira- solo me asuste, soy muy joven para perder mi inocencia- se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en la cama

-Je, de todas maneras Kakuzu-san no dejaría que Hidan te hiciera algo, un- cerro la puerta con seguro para evitar que alguien entrara y camino hasta la cama, sentándose a un lado de Sasori

-Quien sabe- suspira- ¿Bueno que tanto quieres decirme?- le miro sonriente

-Etto...muchas cosas, un- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Mientras en la sala.

-Hay Itachi-san, debemos trabajar en ese vocabulario tuyo- dijo "Tobi" mirando al pelinegro tirado frente a el casi inconciente- ¿Ya vez lo que pasa?, Madara tuvo que darte una buena lección-

-¡Nii-san!- grito Sasuke que se encontraba inmóvil -¡Suéltame ya!-

-Podría torturarlos por mucho tiempo pero- suspira- Supongo que Kisame-san quiere ver a su Ichi- dijo burlón acercándose al menor de los Uchihas, al llegar acaricio la cabeza de este –Tal vez deberías dormir un rato Sasuke-kun-

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas menos de encima!-

-Silencio- dijo en tono de molestia, paso su mano hacia el cuello del menor haciendo una leve presión, de inmediato Sasuke cayo inconciente.

El lugar comenzó a cambiar, la sala había vuelto, Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban inconcientes en el sofá mas grande, y el que se hacia llamar Madara solo se dedicaba a observarlos.

-El daño solo es psicológico- dijo en susurro- Eso es bueno- se levanto del sofá en el que se encontraba y se fue

-Hey Ichi, ¿No has roto nada?- dijo Kisame llegando a la sala viendo a ambos Uchihas dormidos –Vaya, esperaba ver desastre aquí pero bueno, esto es mejor, ya se están portando bien- sonrío y se acerco al sofá –Bien supongo que Sasuke se quedara- tomo en brazos a Sasuke, y camino de regreso a las escaleras, subiéndolas y dirigiéndose hacia una habitación, dejo al menor en la cama y salió de esta para dirigirse a la sala de nueva cuenta, para cargar a Itachi y llevarlo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Continuara...

Yey! Aquí termina por ahora X3 neeee Tobi no es malvado XD jeje bien fans capitulo 16 X3 SasoDei al 100% asi que esperen pacientes OwO que tengo muchisimo tiempo para hacerlo gracias por sus reviews nwn dejen mas neee? =3

¡Sayo!

Atte

Dark-Deidi-Miki-Chan


	16. Capitulo 16

Etto...Hola a todos jeje antes que todo me disculpo por el retraso que debo admitir ToT si fue largo ¡gomene!, bueno los anuncios...chicos! este fic que les he estado trayendo aquí ha llegado a su hoja numero 101 X3 neee ese es un gran logro realmente ok los demás anuncios los doy después del capítulo 17, sip los premio por la larga espera dejándoles 2 capítulos espero les guste OwO

Disclaimer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishimoto

Capitulo 16

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sasori y Dei, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, llevaban rato platicando.

-Vaya- suspiro- Ese Uchiha si que te torturo-

-Mucho, un- haciendo carita de tristeza

-Ya me las pagara, quita esa carita- le sonrió

El rubio se sonrojo un poco.

-Etto...-asintió con la cabeza, y bostezo

-Oye, deberíamos dormir ya Dei- dijo mirando su reloj

-Pero Danna, tengo mucho más que contarte, un-

El pelirrojo se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

-Bien entonces que tal si, mañana salimos tú y yo a dar un paseo- tomo la mano del ojiazul

-Salir... ¿tu y...yo?- dijo ruborizándose aun mas, mirando a los ojos de su hermano –Como una...cita- pensó-Etto... ¡claro, un!-contestó

-Genial- se levanto de la cama y examino por unos minutos la habitación –Ejem Dei- le llamo

-¿Un?... ¿Qué pasa Danna?- pregunto el rubio, quien se había levando de igual manera para acomodar la cama

-Solo...hay una cama- lo miro

-¿Ha?... Pues si- lo miro con extrañeza notando un leve rubor en el ojimiel -¿Qué pasa?, desde siempre has dormido conmigo, por que te sonrojas, un- sonríe burlón

-No esque...- mira la sonrisa del rubio-No, nada- desvió la mirada

-¿Te volviste un penoso verdad, un?- lo abrazo

-Tsk, penoso ¿yo?-correspondió al abrazo- Contigo nunca seria así Deidi-

-No me digas así- hizo puchero, deshaciendo el abrazo y acomodándose en la cama, pegado a la pared

-Siempre te diré así, acostúmbrate- hizo lo mismo que el rubio pero el pelirrojo quedando en la orilla de la cama

Pasaron los minutos, Deidara se había quedado dormido casi de inmediato, mientras que Sasori miraba perdidamente el techo de la habitación.

-No, no me he vuelto penoso- pensaba- Solo que- miro al rubio- Estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti me ha hecho ver que, simplemente no puedo dejar de verte, quiero estar contigo siempre –sonrió al recordar el abrazo que el rubio le había dado –Es algo difícil de explicar, pero se dio, te quiero mas que como hermano Dei- cerro los ojos y poco a poco se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía tranquilo en la habitación de Deidara, por el momento.

-Oye Danna-

-No molestes Deidi, déjame dormir- contestaba aun dormido

-Danna- lo movió tantito

-Dei...-dijo algo molesto

-Danna, oye despierta, un-

-Dei, si no te callas juro que te va a doler-

-Esque, un- rio nervioso –Me...estas estrujando-

-¿Ha?- despertó de golpe

Sasori tenía abrazado a Deidara como si este fuera un osito de peluche.

-¡Ahhh!- grito el ojimiel, soltando al rubio y comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama

-¡Danna, Danna...cuidado!- cerro con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar el sonido del pelirrojo cayendo de la cama -¡Danna!- se acerco a la orilla de la cama –Estas... ¿bien, un?-

-Define...bien- contesto sobando su retaguardia

-Eres un baka- comenzó a reírse

-Tsk, tu tienes la culpa- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, asesinaba al rubio con la mirada

-¿Yo?- pregunto con inocencia deteniendo su risa- Je, pero Danna yo por que-

-Me...asustaste- contesto levantándose y sentándose en la cama

-Te asuste- sonrió burlón- Pero Danna solo te dije que me estabas estrujando, además – rio- Estabas hablando dormido-

-¿¡Ha!?- dijo con sorpresa, su sonrojo aumento -¿Qué...que dije?-

-Un- se quedo pensando- Algo de un osito de peluche, supongo que por eso me abrazaste así- sonrió -¿Tienes un osito de peluche, un?- su sonrisa burlona se hizo presente de nuevo

-Si- contesto cruzándose de brazos y aun sonrojado –Me lo dieron mis padres cuando llegamos aquí- vio al rubio que estaba a punto de reírse –Atrévete-

-¿Ha?-

-Atrévete a reírte y pagaras caro- lo fulminaba con la mirada

-No iba a reírme, un- aguantando- Te lo...juro- comenzó a reírse

-Dei...- lo llamo en susurro- ¡Tu lo pediste!- se lanzo hacia el rubio atrapando ambas mejillas de este, estirándolas

-¡Ah...No, Danna deja mis mejillas!- gritaba y trataba de alejar al ojimiel.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en las caderas del ojiazul, sonreía malvadamente, seguía estirando las mejillas del rubio ignorando los gritos de este.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?- se acerco al rostro de Deidara –Tus mejillas son de mi propiedad y puedo estirarlas cuando me plazca-

-¡Ah!... si ya me lo habías dicho pero –sintió como el ojimiel estiraba mas sus mejillas -¡Ah!... ¡duele!-

-Aguántate, tú empezaste a provocarme-

-¡Danna!-

-¡Silencio, uke!-

-¡Ah... Danna!-

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Sasori!- grito Itachi al entrar seguido de Hidan

-¡Jashin!- dijo el peliblanco viendo la escena

Sasori y Deidara solo los miraban con incertidumbre. El Uchiha suspiro "aliviado".

-Con un demonio enano pensamos que te estabas tirando a Deidi- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Ha?... ¿De qué demonios hablas Uchiha?- pregunto el pelirrojo soltando al rubio y quitándose de encima de este

-Digamos que los gritos de "Ah Danna duele"- imitando la voz del rubio-Hacen pensar mal- dijo el Jashinista

-Eran gritos inocentes, solo le estaba estirando las mejillas, que otras personas tengan la mente sucia es otro asunto- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada

-Bien, bien, te tenemos vigilado enano, bajen pronto Kisa ya hizo el desayuno- recibió la mirada burlona del peliblanco -¿Qué?-

-No, nada "Ichi"- se soltó a reír- Que cursis son enserio- hablo entre risa

-Tsk- bufo molesto y salió de la habitación

-Bajen pronto enanos- hablo Hidan después de tranquilizarse y salió de la habitación

Sasori se quedo mirando la puerta por unos minutos para después voltear a ver al rubio quien se encontraba algo ido.

*_Lo que Hidan e Itachi habían dicho seguía muy presente en mi cabeza, el solo imaginar lo que ellos supusieron o más bien mal entendieron me puso un poco nervioso, conozco perfectamente a Danna, yo se que él no me haría "eso"...vamos es ilógico, Danna no se fijaría en mi, después de todo somos solo "hermanos"*_

-Dei- le llamo el pelirrojo sin recibir respuesta, suspiro molesto y dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo del ojiazul

-¡Ahh!- gritó- Danna... ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, un!?-sobando su brazo

-Digamos que estabas en otro planeta- sonrío

-Pudiste solo moverme poquito, un- hizo un leve puchero

-Ok, perdón Deidi-

-No me digas así- se levanto de la cama

-Eso será imposible- sonrío

-Jm, bueno tengo que arreglarme, un- camino hacia el armario en busca de ropa limpia para ducharse

-Ok, Deidi te espero abajo, yo tengo que ir a mi casa rápido- camino hacia la puerta- Recuerda no tardarte, odio esperar- salió de la habitación

-Olvide lo impaciente que es Danna, un- rio –Vaya, me estrujo- hablo para sí mismo- Tal vez, solo tal vez si llegue a sentir algo por mi-

Mientras en el pasillo se encontraba el pelirrojo, recargado en la pared, mirando el techo.

-Malditos sean Itachi, Hidan- cerro los ojos y sonrío de lado-Van a pagar la interrupción que hicieron- dijo molesto para después seguir caminando hacia las escaleras y comenzar a bajarlas.

Al llegar abajo pudo notar a una de las razones de su amargura matutina. Itachi, quien venía de la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas Saso?- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose

-Regreso en un rato por Dei- miro al Uchiha –Por tu bien mas te vale que en lo que yo regreso Dei no pierda su inocencia-

-Hey por que la amenaza- dijo sorprendido - Yo jamás le haría algo a Dei, eso díselo al religioso-

-Estas advertido- lo miro fulminante- No tardo- dijo el pelirrojo para después salir de la casa

-Enano pelirrojo, me ofende, tsk- comenzó a subir las escaleras- Ni que yo le fuera a hacer algo malo a Dei-al terminar de subir las escaleras se aproximo a la habitación de rubio –Enano apúrate o tu Danna se va a enojar-

-¡Ya voy, un!- contesto el rubio desde el baño

-Anda o me robare a tu Danna- dijo burlón

-¡Eres un bastardo Uchiha!- le grito molesto

El de ojos carmesí comenzó a reírse y camino en dirección a la habitación donde Sasuke se encontraba. Mientras dentro de la habitación del rubio, este terminaba de vestirse.

-Maldito Itachi como le gusta molestar, un- decía para sí mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa, tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello miraba perdidamente hacia el piso, lo sucedido en la mañana aun seguían en su mente; Había sido estrujado por Sasori, igualmente el había estirado sus mejillas contando que se encontraban en una posición comprometedora, Hidan e Itachi habían malinterpretado eso.

-Vaya manera de comenzar el día, un- suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a sujetar su cabello haciendo la media coleta que acostumbra.

Mientras tanto Sasori había llegado a su casa, entro rápidamente.

-¡Abuela ya llegue!- fue lo único que dijo para después subir a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto busco ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Minutos después, salió del baño vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos negros.

-Sasori- le llamo su abuela entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa abuela Chiyo?- contesto mientras comenzaba a peinarse

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- hablo recargada en el marco de la puerta

-Saldré con Deidara- dijo sin dejar lo suyo –Por cierto dudo regresar temprano, con Dei se me va la noción del tiempo- sonrió y dejo el cepillo en su lugar

-Bien, te aviso...tus padres llamaron y regresaran en una semana- le sonrió

-Ok- miro la hora- Bien me voy, no me gusta hacer esperar y Dei ya me debe de estar esperando- camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose frente a su abuela

-Claro, diviértete- revolvió el cabello de su nieto

-Abuela me acabo de peinar- dijo algo molesto

-Vamos, quedaste igual- se cruzo de brazos y camino hacia las escaleras

El pelirrojo suspiro resignado, acomodo un poco su cabello con sus manos y camino hacia las escaleras, comenzando a bajarlas.

Mientras en la casa de Kisame, el rubio se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sofá más grande, miraba con atención el techo mientras esperaba a Sasori; el sonido de unas personas bajando las escaleras llamo un poco su atención.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- Hablo la voz del menor de los Uchihas

-Eso espero, si ese infeliz te hubiera hecho algo no se la iba a acabar conmigo- hablo Itachi

-Me extraña mucho tu preocupación, según el peliblanco estrujador a ti te vale todo- camino hacia la sala

-Es apariencia, todos aquí me importan- contesto siguiendo a Sasuke

Ambos llegaron a la sala notando la presencia del rubio.

-Hola Deidi- le saludo el de los ojos carmesí

-Hola Itachi- contesto sin mirarlo

-¿Y tu Danna?- pregunto, sentándose a un lado del rubio

-En un rato viene- contesto indiferente

-Así que – sonrió burlón Itachi – ¿Tendrán una cita he?-

El rubio se me dio sonrojo ante la pregunta, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Sasuke que sonreía de lado.

-Es tan obvio, tonto hermano- hablo con seriedad el menor

-Pues sí, es un cita- dijo el rubio alejándose un poco del mayor de los Uchihas -¿Y?- lo miro

Este solo sonrió de igual manera que Sasuke –Deberían ya de admitir lo que sienten- se levanto y camino hacia la cocina –No se torturen tanto- desapareció de la vista del rubio, quien seguía sonrojado

-Es idiota, pero tiene razón – hablo Sasuke siguiendo el camino por donde Itachi se había ido

Deidara mantuvo su vista fija en el camino que ambos Uchihas habían tomado, el sonrojo se mantenía en sus mejillas.

-Tal vez- dijo en susurro –Itachi tenga razón- suspiro con pesadez –Si, hoy se lo diré, no importa lo que pase, el sabrá lo mucho que yo...lo amo-

Continuara...

Nos vemos en el capítulo 17 OwO sigan leyendo...


	17. Capitulo 17

Creo que este sería el capítulo más grande OwO si, que sí, bueno no los entretengo mucho disfruten del fic y nos vemos al final del capítulo para darles los anuncios correspondientes, agradecimientos, etc

Disclaimer: Ya saben Naruto es de Kishimoto

Capitulo 17

Se mantuvo sentado en el sofá con la mirada baja, pensaba, las posibilidades que había de que Sasori le correspondiera, tal vez eran pocas pero estaba ya decidido a decirle sus sentimientos a pelirrojo. El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto del sofá rápidamente y corrió a abrir la puerta topándose con el peliblanco Jashinista estrujando al pelirrojo.

-Mira quién te vino a visitar Dei- hablo el peliblanco

-¡Hidan, suéltame!- gritaba el ojimiel

-Hidan- le llamo Kakuzu

-Tsk- bufo molesto soltando al menor

-Eres... despreciable- dijo molesto Sasori, arreglando el cuello de su camisa, que se había desacomodado un poco, levanto la mirada sonriéndole al rubio -¿Listo Dei?-pregunto

-Etto, si- le devolvió la sonrisa y sin saber cuál era la razón, abrazo al pelirrojo –Vamos Danna-

Sasori mantuvo su sonrisa, dejándose abrazar.

-¿No es lindo, Kakuzu?- pregunto el albino abrazando al ya nombrado

-Si, como sea- miro a sus hermanos que ya se habían separado y miraban asesinamente a Hidan –Diviértanse- empujo al peliblanco hacia adentro de la casa y después entro el cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¡Oye!- grito el ojivioleta

Sasori y Deidara se quedaron mirando la puerta por unos segundos para después comenzar a reírse.

-Ese Kakuzu sí que lo tiene controlado- dijo con burla el pelirrojo

-Cierto, un- respondió riéndose el rubio

-Bien- suspiro y miro al rubio-¿Nos vamos?-

-Etto...Hai- respondió

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, por un buen rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que este fue roto por la voz del ojimiel.

-Dime Dei, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto

-Etto... Si Danna, un-

-Adivino... Quieres un Bakudan- lo miro

-Bakudan- su rostro se ilumino -¡Si, si quiero, un!- grito emocionado

-Esas cosas se ven extrañas, no sé por qué te gustan tanto- le miro con extrañeza

-Si, se ven extrañas pero saben rico, un- sonrió –Anímate a probar uno ¿si?-

-Está bien, me animare a probarlo- dijo resignado, miro de reojo al rubio

-Yo se que te va a gustar, un- dijo sonriente

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió aun sonriendo, bajo su mirada quedando viendo fijamente la mano izquierda del rubio, volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Vamos Sasori toma su mano, ¡tómala!- se decía a sí mismo en su mente

Volvió su mirada hacia al frente con un sonrojo pequeño en sus mejillas y algo nervioso, tomo la mano del ojiazul el cual se sorprendió un poco por la acción del Akasuna. Lo miro notando el leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sonrió con ternura.

-Extrañaba que me tomaras de la mano, sobre protectoramente, un- hablo el rubio –Como cuando teníamos cinco años y no querías que me alejara de ti-

-Si, digamos que tenía que cuidar bien a mi hermanito por que se perdía fácilmente- dijo con algo de burla

-Oh, si bien, estaba algo baka de pequeño pero...-

-¿Algo?- le interrumpió-Dei estabas muy baka de pequeño, por eso siempre te cuidaba- siguió con el tono de burla al ver el puchero que el ojiazul había hecho

-¡Danna!... Tsk- mantuvo su puchero

El ojimiel solo rio al ver los pucheros que hacia su hermano; pasados unos minutos más por fin llegaron al centro, donde buscaron un lugar para poder desayunar. Y después de varias disputas en ellos dos por decidieron entrar a un restaurant de comida japonesa. Se había sentado en una mesa solo para dos, el pelirrojo jugaba con un salero mientras se reía de las caras de enojo del rubio.

-Danna yo quería ir al otro restaurant, un- mantenía un puchero

-Ahí, solo venden Bakudan, además dan muy caro- le respondió

-Se te está pegando la tacañez de Kakuzu, Danna-

-No lo creo, además de que te quejas aquí también venden de tu trauma, uke berrinchudo- le regaño

-¡No me digas uke Danna, un!- le grito

-Niega que eres uke, es porque lo eres- sonrió burlón

-Como te encanta molestarme- chibi llorando en su asiento –Malo Danna, un-

-Fueron muchos años que no te moleste, no te quejes-

El rubio no dijo nada mas, solo miraba con discreción a su hermano que aun seguía entretenido con el salero.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle, un- pensó, suspiro profundo –Etto...Oye Danna- dijo con algo de nervios llamando la atención del pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa Dei?- pregunto Sasori

-Etto...Yo quería decirte algo, algo muy importante, un- dijo sonrojándose comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos índices

El ojimiel solo lo miraba con incertidumbre, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Es que yo... desde hace mucho tiempo he...querido decirte que tú me...me – cerro los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose a más no poder y ya dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- interrumpió una chica pelinegra que por su uniforme se ve veía claro que trabajaba en el restaurant, mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en sus manos tenía una pequeña libreta y una pluma (N/A: xD no pregunten quien es!)

-¿Ha?- el pelirrojo la miro despreocupado –Claro- sonrió de lado y miro al rubio que estaba rodeado de un aura depresiva -¿Dei?-

-Bakudan, quiero un Bakudan, un- chibi en con la cabeza baja y aun con su aura depresiva

-¡Si claro chico lindo!- dijo con entusiasmo la mesera mientras anotaba la orden en su libretita

-Aja- dijo con extrañez el ojimiel viendo las acciones emo que hacia el rubio, miro a la chica – Yo quiero un...un Bakudan también-

-Claro, dos órdenes de bakudan...se las traigo enseguida- hizo una reverencia y se marcho

-Bueno- miro al rubio- ¿Qué ibas a decirme Dei?-

-Nada, un- comenzó a hacer circulitos imaginarios con su dedo índice en la mesa-Se me olvido lo que iba a decirte-

-Si, claro-

Pasaron los minutos, en los cuales Sasori y Deidara habían permanecido en silencio, algo incomodo. El rubio tenia la mirada baja y se encontraba algo pensativo, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a mirar a la gente que entraba y salía del restaurant, un rato más tarde volvió su mirada hacia el rubio que aun seguía cabizbajo. Decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿Y bien?- hablo llamando la atención del rubio-¿Qué ibas a decirme Dei?- sonrió

-Ah, Etto- dijo nervioso

-¡Aquí traigo su orden!- interrumpió de nueva cuenta la mesera quien traía dos platos con la orden que habían pedido

El aura depresiva alrededor del ojiazul se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Esa mesera está en mi contra, un- pensó

-Disfruten su comida- noto la depresión del chico rubio y se acerco un poco a el–Sonríe amigo, te vez mejor así- le sonrió estirándole un poco la mejilla al rubio (N/A: ToT vale déjenme soñar XD al menos en mi fic) -Con su permiso- hizo reverencia y se marcho

-Tsk- bufo molesto el pelirrojo

-¿Mmm?...- miro al pelirrojo-¿Qué tienes Danna?-

-La mesera te estiro la mejilla- le dijo molesto -¡Ya sabes que son mías!-

-Tranquilo solo la estiro poquito, un- rio nervioso- Además tu las estiras más tiempo y con tal entusiasmo que me dejas chapitas tan rojas que parezco muñequita, un-

El pelirrojo lo vio sorprendido y segundos más tarde comenzó a reírse, a lo cual el rubio solo hizo un puchero.

-¡Danna, deja de reírte!- le grito

-¡No puedo!- continuo con su risa -¡Nunca se me había pasado por la mente que parecías muñequita con chapitas!-

-Bueno si parezco pero...- noto que Sasori seguía riendo -¡Ya, un!-

-Está bien ya- suspiro profundo para controlar su risa bajo su mirada y vio su plato notando el Bakudan, regreso su mirada al rubio quien comía tranquilamente su platillo favorito; volvió a mirar el alimento.

-Hazlo Danna- le dijo el rubio mirándolo con algo de burla

-Ya voy- tomo un poco del Bakudan y lo comió

Deidara estaba muy atento viendo las muecas que hacia su Danna, sonrió con burla cuando este lo vio con ojitos llorosos para después cambiarla por una de agrado.

-Pues...no sabe mal- dijo el ojimiel

-¿¡Lo vez, un!?- se cruzo de brazos – Juzgas sin probar-

-Yo que quieres que haga, su aspecto es extraño a cualquiera le pasa-

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita y continuo comiendo su alimento preferido, mientras tanto el pelirrojo lo miraba, le encantaba ver feliz a Deidara; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro acompañado de una mirada llena de ternura. Se encontraba sumamente entretenido admirando al rubio, cuando el grito de una chica y la sensación de un líquido caliente en su brazo izquierdo lo hicieron salir de su trance.

-¡Ahh!- grito Sasori

La mesera que antes los había atendido había derramado café en su brazo.

-¡Cielos!- grito la chica -¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpaba con el pelirrojo -¡Ah ya se puso rojo!- lo miro con preocupación –A no ese es su cabello...¡Ah espere!- salió corriendo hacia la cocina

-Tsk- bufo molesto el ojimiel, volteo un poco y noto al rubio a un lado suyo

-No te enojes Danna fue un accidente, un- sonrió nervioso

Suspiro con pesadez –Lo sé- su atención fue llamada por la mesera que traía un pañuelo de tela con el que comenzó a limpiar el café del brazo del ojimiel

-Lo lamento mucho enserio- se disculpaba mientras hacia lo suyo

-No hay problema- dijo con tranquilidad

Pasados unos minutos más, la chica había terminado de limpiar el desastre, la manga de la camisa del pelirrojo aun seguía mojada.

-De verdad mis más sinceras disculpas, he hablado con la gerente sobre lo que paso y...- suspiro- Se disculpa por esto dejándoles la comida gratis- sonrió, haciendo una reverencia y marchándose

-Un...Hasta te fue bien Danna- sonrió con burla

-La mesera es un poco histérica-dijo con seriedad

-Un poquito, un- termino de comer su Bakudan

Un rato más tarde ambos hermanos salieron des restaurant.

-¿Quieres ir al parque?- le pregunto al ojiazul a lo cual este le sonrió

-¡Claro, un!- lo abrazo

-Y...¿me vas a decir lo que querías decirme hace rato?- pregunto mientras correspondía al abrazo

El rubio no contesto...

No tomándole importancia al asunto ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque, había pasado ya un buen rato de camino y por fin había llegado a su destino, venían platicando, mejor dicho peleando...

-Y vas a empezar con lo mismo Dei- le miro molesto –El arte es eterno, ¡No efímero!-

-No, un- le miro de igual forma- ¡Siempre equivocado...El arte es efímero!-

-Tsk... Terco- suspiro con pesadez

-Así soy y así me quieres, un- hizo un puchero

-Ejem- desvió la mirada visualizando una banca –Vamos a sentarnos ahí- señalo la banca

-Bien, un- sonrió –Tiene bonita vista, ¡Vamos!-

-Vale- tomo de la mano al rubio y se hecho a correr hacia el lugar antes señalado

Una vez que llegaron a la banca, tomaron asiento en esta, por unos minutos continuaron con su pelea respecto al arte, pero después de esto continuaron con la plática que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior. Las horas fueron pasando, ambos reían, se peleaban, se estiraban las mejillas mutuamente hasta que llego uno momento en que se quedaron en silencio, el rubio miraba el cielo de igual manera Sasori, este ultimo visualizando unas cuantas nubes grises que anunciaban una posible tormenta; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y miro al ojiazul.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo llamando su atención –Te encantaba jugar bajo la lluvia

-Sin importar los regaños que Konan nos daba al llegar a casa, un- hablo el rubio sonriéndole a su hermano –Como olvidar eso-

Ambos volvieron su mirada al cielo.

-Danna...-le llamo- ¿Podemos…?-

-¿Volver a jugar bajo la lluvia?- le interrumpió el pelirrojo

Deidara volteo a mirarlo de nueva cuenta, topándose con los ojos de su Danna. Este sonreía con ternura causándole un sonrojo al ojiazul.

Un rato más tarde comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, el parque poco a poco comenzó a desalojarse, las personas que se encontraban en este corrían a sus hogares, sin embargo, Deidara y Sasori se mantuvieron en su lugar, esperando la lluvia con ansias.

Comenzó a llover con un poco mas de fuerza...El rubio se levanto de la banca y se hecho a correr seguido del pelirrojo que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía su hermano, tras correr un poco más puro notar a Deidara jugando en un charco que apenas comenzaba a crecer, Sasori sonrió y corrió junto con el haciendo lo mismo, pateaban el agua, se perseguían, saltaban sobre los charcos para mojarse aun mas.

Unas horas más de diversión pasaron lentamente, hasta que por el cansancio ambos se dejaron caer sobre el pasto mojado, aun llovía con la misma intensidad que antes y eso les gustaba. El pelirrojo había cerrado sus ojos, sonreía mientras que el agua lo mojaba, mientras el rubio lo miraba.

-Vamos, este es un momento perfecto para decirle, un- se decía a sí mismo el ojiazul en su mente –D-Danna- le llamo

Sasori abrió sus ojos y lo miro -¿Qué pasa Dei?-

-Etto...bueno, yo quería decirte...algo, un- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-¿Lo que ibas a decirme en el restaurant?- pregunto a lo cual el rubio asintió

-Es que…bueno yo...Etto, desde, desde hace tiempo yo te...Etto- decía nervioso

-¿Te sientes mal?, estas sonrojado- se sentó un poco y coloco su mano en la frente del rubio –No, no tienes fiebre-

-No, Danna yo, estoy bien- se sentó de igual manera –Lo que quiero decirte es que tú me...me...- cerro los ojos con fuerza ya dispuesto a decirlo -¡Tú me...!- se escucho un fuerte relámpago cerca el cual lo asusto -¡Ahh!- grito, abrazándose al pelirrojo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este

-Tranquilo Dei- correspondió al abrazo, acariciando el cabello de su hermano para tratar de calmarlo –Solo fue un relámpago, no pasa nada-

-¡Fregado relámpago, un!- dijo algo molesto sin apartarse de su Danna

-Y...¿Que ibas a decirme?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Nada, un- respondió el ojiazul un tanto triste -¡Cero y van tres!- pensó el rubio

-Sabes...es mejor regresar a casa, conociendo la histeria de Itachi ya ha de estar alarmado, además no queremos enfermarnos- dijo con tranquilidad

-Cierto, un-

Se levantaron del césped y después de sacudir el pasto que se había pegado en sus ropas, o lo que podían sacudir, corrieron hacia la casa de Kisame. Minutos más tarde llegaron a esta, con la respiración agitada, se quedaron por unos momentos en la entrada para normalizar su respiración y cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a cierta chica peli azul. Ambos hermanos voltearon de inmediato, su rostro se torno de pánico.

-¿¡Konan!?- gritaron Deidara y Sasori en unisonó al verla

-Si, soy yo- se dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro –Con que mojándose ¿he?-

-Si bueno... Etto nosotros- decían asustados

La mirada de enfado por parte de la peli azul los fulminaba, pero esta de inmediato cambio por una sonrisa.

-Se las voy a perdonar por esta vez con una condición- dijo

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron

-Que tú – señalo a Sasori –Te acerques tantito-

El pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia Konan ya preparado para el regaño, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el primer golpe, el cual nunca llego, si no que en su lugar había recibido un abrazo.

-¿Ha?- dijo sorprendido por la acción

-¡Tonto, Sasori!...- dijo -¡Te extrañe mucho, hermanito!- comenzó a llorar de emoción

Aliviado de no recibir golpe alguno correspondió al abrazo de su hermana mayor –Yo también te extrañe Konan- se sonrojo un poco

Pasados unos segundos, rompieron el abrazo y entraron a la casa, caminaron a la sala donde estaban todos, Hidan peleándose a gritos con Itachi, mientras Kakuzu y Kisame solo trataban de ignorarlos junto con Sasuke y Tobi jugaba con el cojín del sofá.

-¡Ya llegaron mis pequeños hermanitos!- grito emocionada Konan mientras abrazaba a Deidara y Sasori, estos se encontraba sonrojados por el estrujamiento de la mayor.

-¡Enanos!- grito Itachi -¿¡Donde andaban...y con este clima!?, ¿¡Ya vieron la hora que es!?- les regañaba

-Itachi, son las cuatro de la tarde, no seas histérico , un-

-Tsk- bufo molesto el Uchiha –Todavía que me preocupo por ustedes-

-Uhh, el Uchiha saco su instinto maternal- dijo con burla el Jashinista

Itachi de inmediato lo miro con rabia y harto de sus burlas comenzó una persecución en la sala, los demás suspiraron con resignación.

-A eso se le llama amor apache, uuuuy- dijo burlón el menor de los Uchihas

-¡Oye!- le gritaron en unisonó Kisame y Kakuzu

-¡Retráctate!- dijo molesto Kakuzu

Sasuke hizo ojitos tipo el gato con botas de shrek y haciendo un leve puchero -¡Nii-san!-

Itachi detuvo su persecución y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke, vio a Kakuzu amenazándole y dejando al peliblanco se acerco corriendo a donde su hermano menor; fulmino con la mirada al ojiverde.

-Qué hermoso es ver a la familia completa- dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo quien aun era estrujado junto con Deidara

-¡Deja a mi hermanito tranquilo, Kakuzu!- gritaba Itachi

-¿¡Y si no que!?- le grito Kakuzu

-¡Bien, bien ya!- grito otra voz –Ya fue mucha pelea niños contrólense-

Todos fijaron su mirada a quien había entrado, era Pein quien venía de la cocina.

-¡El chibi Itachi empezó!- grito el peliblanco defendiendo a su koi

-¡Que me llamo Sasuke con un demonio!-

-¡Ya!- dijo enfadado el peli naranja

-Se calman o los estrujo- sonrió macabramente Konan

De inmediato todos guardaron compostura.

-Siempre funciona- sonrió la chica

-Konan, un- le llamo el rubio –Aun nos sigues estrujando, snif-

-¡Cierto!- los soltó –Lo siento olvide soltarlos- rio nerviosa

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de recuperar su aire

-¡Tu!- grito el peli naranja señalando a Sasori -¡Pequeño pelirrojo ven aquí ahora!- lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia él, abrazándolo

-¡Kya!, de menos avisa- se dejo abrazar

-Siempre te hacia así, que te sorprende-

-Recuerda que no estuve con ustedes en un buen tiempo, ¡se me olvido que hacías eso!- le grito

-Cielos, vienen mojados ustedes dos- dijo Pein mirando el estado de Deidara y Sasori –Jm, traeremos a nuestra amiga la jeringa- soltó al pelirrojo

-¡Ya hemos superado ese trauma, un!- hizo un leve puchero el ojiazul

-Aja- suspiro- Bien les hare el chocolate caliente que tanto les gustaba- dijo la peli azul quien les estiro un poco las mejillas a sus hermanos menores y se retiro a la cocina

Los demás continuaron con su charla, Sasori había comenzado a pelear con Hidan por tonterías que este le decía, Deidara se había sentado en el sofá más chico, su miraba se encontraba baja cosa que noto Pein, quien se acerco con el hincándose para poder platicar a gusto y en privado con él.

-Bien, a nadie engañas- hablo el peli naranja -¿Qué te pasa?-

El rubio se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero después de dar un suspiro decidió contarle todo a Pein.

-Vaya- dijo después de escuchar toda la historia –Pues eso que sientes, es algo bueno- le sonrió- Y sonara raro pero, opino igual que Itachi, deberías decirle lo que sientes a Sasori, no pierdes nada el te quiere mucho, desde muy pequeños se han llevado tan bien a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, yo estoy seguro que Sasori nunca se alejaría de ti-

El rubio se quedo callado unos momentos y después abrazo al peli naranja este correspondiéndole.

-Gracias Pein, un-

-No agradezcas, siempre te he aconsejado, ese es mi deber como tu hermano mayor- sonrió

-Mañana...- dijo el rubio- Mañana le diré- deshizo el abrazo sonriéndole al ojigris

Este solo asintió manteniendo su sonrisa se levanto de su lugar y después de revolver un poco el cabello del ojiazul se fue con Konan a la cocina.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo nwn neeee ahora si los anuncions Chicos! Este fic esta a punto de terminar! Sipi capitulo 20 gran final de este fic mio del que estoy orgullosa ¡w¡ aagradesco sus reviews y les informo que uwú pondré lo que mas les gusta leer, seee LEMON!!! Entre nuestros dos protagonistas OwO asi que esperen pasientes u-u lamentablemente ya entre a la escuela pero espero no tardarme con mis actualizaciones OwO neeee me voy espero les haya gustado estos dos capis nwn nos vemos

Sayo!!!

Atte:

Dark-Deidi-Miki-chan


	18. Capitulo 18

Hi!!!...Etto (escondiéndose de las fans furiosas) Etto, Etto, Gomen por la tardanza T.T vaya esta vez si que demore en actualizar y solo un capi Nya les prometo traerles más para la próxima y bueno digamos que en este capi n__n viene un poco de lo que todos quieren leer, no es lemon de una vez digo XD haha eso hasta el próximo capi sean un poquito mas pacientes =D bueno espero les guste el final X3 en lo personal me gusto y al final tengo unos anuncios importantes que darles OwO algo que va a emocionarlos tanto como me emociono a mi he he X3 los dejo leyendo y los veo al final del capi.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto OwO

* * *

Capitulo 18

Al día siguiente.

-¡Konan por que tengo que ver esto contigo, un!- gritaba el rubio siendo estrujado por su hermana mayor

-Por qué- sonrió- Pein me dijo lo que mi pequeño hermanito Dei tiene y solo quiero ayudarte un poquito- lo estrujo un poco mas –Además te ayudara a tener confianza con eso-

-P-Pero, un-

-¡Nada, cállate y observa!- continuaba estrujándolo

En la sala se encontraban Konan y Deidara, sentados en el sofá mirando una película cursi, miraban la parte en la cual el chico declaraba su amor a una chica.

-Konan estas películas no me gustan, un- logro zafarse del agarre de la chica

-Dei, vamos, ¡¿quieres tener la valentía de decirle todo lo que sientes a Sasori?!- grito

-¡Shh!- tapo rápidamente la boca de la peliazul con su mano –Konan no lo digas tan alto- hizo carita suplicante –Aquí las paredes oyen-

-Tsk- quito la mano del rubio y volvió a atraparlo -Entonces si no quieres que lo grite- sonrió con malicia –Haz todo lo que te digo-

El rubio bajo amenaza, suspiro resignado y acepto aquel trato. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y podía verse al ojiazul completamente sonrojado.

*La imaginación comenzaba a funcionar, miraba atentamente la película cursi y a la vez imaginándome yo como la chica y Danna como el chico, las escenas comenzaban a ponerse más cursis aun y vino una parte, se besaban; fue entonces que mis mejillas comenzaron a sentir calor*

-¡Konan!- grito con desesperación

-¡Que!- contesto

-Tengo que ir al baño, un- rio nervioso

-Tsk, por tu bien mas te vale que regreses pronto- soltó al rubio y este inmediatamente subió corriendo al baño.

En este Dei se encontraba recargado en la puerta, mirando hacia el techo, las imágenes de la película aun seguían presentes.

-Demonios- se fijo en el espejo de baño, estaba más rojo que el cabello de Sasori –Si Konan me hubiera visto así, ya imagino la burla- suspiro -¿Qué hago?, puede que llegue a pasar lo que paso en ese película pero, ¿Y si no, un?-volvió a suspirar, abriendo la llave del lava manos, tomando un poco de agua y mojando su rostro

Unos minutos más tarde el rubio salió del baño un poco más tranquilo, bajo de nueva cuenta a la sala y encontró a Konan a punto de llorar.

-¿Konan?- le llamo

-¡Omg, que película tan linda!- grito emocionada y soltando el llanto

-Etto...- rio nervioso – Exagera- pensó

-Tardaste- le dijo con voz de ultratumba

-¿Nani?- la miro asustado –Go-Gomene- rio nervioso alejándose de su hermana

-Te dije que no tardaras –lo atrapo y comenzó a zangolotearlo –Así como piensas confesarte, que no vez que te estoy ayudando, y esa película tenía muchos tips de ayuda para le dijeras lo que sentías, eres un baka, ¡baka, baka!-

-Etto Konan- le llamo el rubio

-¡No me interrumpas cuando te estoy zangoloteando Dei!-

-¡Esque no me estas zangoloteando a mí, un!-le grito a lo cual la peliazul se detuvo

-¿Ha?- miro al rubio que reía nervioso y estaba justo a un lado de ella –Entonces...- volvió la mirada para ver quien estaba siendo zangoloteado -¡OMG!, ¡Itachi!- grito alarmada

-Yo también te quiero Konan- decía completamente mareado y con sus ojitos en forma de espiral

-¡Reacciona, baka, reacciona!- lo zangoloteo de nueva cuenta

-Konaaaaaaan- gritaba el moreno

-¡Reacciona hermanito!- le seguía zangoloteando

-¡Ya...ya reaccione!- le grito el Uchiha

-¿Enserio?- sus ojitos se iluminaron y soltó a su hermano –Genial- sonrió y vio asesinamente a Dei –Tu no te salvaras, ya veras después- regreso su mirada a Itachi quien estaba chibi tirado en el suelo y aun con sus ojitos en forma de espiral –Etto...Gomen Itachi- se fue a su habitación

El rubio la miro irse y después miro al Uchiha que aun seguía en el mismo estado, se rio un poco.

-Itachi ya deja de hacer drama, un-

-No es drama, snif- poniéndose de pie de poquito en poquito –Como a ti no te zarandearon ¿verdad?- hizo puchero

-¡Ja!, cierto me salve- se sentó en el sofá donde había estado hace un rato con Konan, suspiro

-Nota mental, no acercarme a Konan cuando esta dramática por una película- pensó el pelinegro y se sentó a un lado de su hermano -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Lo de siempre, cuestiones sentimentales, tu sabes, un- miraba la portada de la película

-Yo ya te lo había dicho- le miro con reproche –No debes atormentarte tanto, debes decirle lo que sientes- se cruzo de brazos –Si no, vas a morir soltero y virgen- sonrió con burla y algo pervertido –Aunque, si no quieres eso yo te puedo ayudar-

El rubio captando de inmediato las perversiones del Uchiha se sonrojo y lo miro molesto.

-¡Ahh...bastardo!- se alejo poquito de el –Eres un pervertido, un-

-No tanto- se quedo pensando –Bueno la verdad si, en fin, ¿donde está la cerecita?-

-Fue a su casa, un-

-Que malo, te dejo aquí solito- negó con la cabeza

-Jm, yo quería ir con él, es mas el quería llevarme pero Konan me atrapo e insistió que tenía que enseñarme algo, un- hizo un puchero

-Pobrecito de ti, pero...-

-¡Sempai!- grito Tobi llegando, sentándose a un lado de Itachi

-Tobi, ¿que pasa?- miro al nombrado

-Nada, solo quería estar un ratito contigo- sonrió –Y también con Itachi-san- miro al nombrado

-Si como sea- hablo el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la puerta

-Sempai- le llamo el recién llegado –¿Itachi-san no le ha dicho?- pregunto

-Decirme que, un- miro al moreno quien miraba con algo de molestia a Tobi

-Itachi-san y Tobi...¡son familia!- dijo sonriendo

-¿Wtf?- miro sorprendido a Itachi quien se había mantenido callado

-Tobi también es familia de Sasuke-san- continuo

-El y tu, Itachi, pero- alzo una ceja en señal de no entender -¿Cómo?-

-Tobi, resulto ser un Uchiha- respondió con fastidio el mayor

-Vaya, un- dijo aun sorprendido el rubio

Un corto silencio se hizo presente en la sala el cual fue roto por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

-Etto...seguro es Danna, un- rio nervioso poniéndose de pie y caminando a abrir la puerta; hecho esto noto que había acertado –Hola Danna, un- sonrió

-Hola Dei, perdón por tardar- rio nervioso el pelirrojo

-Etto, no te preocupes- un tonito rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, miro de reojo a los Uchihas que aun se encontraban en la sala y sin aviso previo tomo a Sasori del brazo y se lo llevo hacia su habitación.

En la sala. Al notar que los más pequeños de la familia se habían retirado, Itachi lanzo una mirada asesina al que se encontraba a su lado, Tobi por su parte se mantenía sonriente como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

-¡Por que carajo le dijiste Tobi!- le grito

-Que tiene de malo Itachi-san, es la verdad soy su familiar o ¿no?- se cruzo de brazos

-Pues, bueno...¡Nada!- grito aun molesto –Tu eres un bastardo que nos ataco a la primera oportunidad que tuvo-

-¡Cierto!- dijo otra persona, Sasuke quien acababa de entrar a la sala

-Etto...Etto- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices –Tobi es un buen chico-

-Por favor deja de hacerte el niño bueno- se cruzo de brazos –No te queda-

-Esque...-rio nervioso-Es verdad, Tobi es un buen chico-

Itachi y Sasuke, solo lo miraron asesinamente.

-Esque Tobi, es Tobi, no es Madara- continuaba jugando con sus dedos índices

-Ya no le entendí- miro confundido a Tobi para mirar a su hermano mayor quien al parecer se encontraba en las mismas

-¡Explícate!- grito molesto el Uchiha mayor

-¡Nya!- chibi rodeado de un aura depresiva –No le griten a Tobi, Tobi esta sensible-

-¡Te voy a dar tu sensible si no te explicas de una maldita vez!- grito ya hastiado Itachi

-¿Le darán tiempo de correr a Tobi?- hizo ojitos de borrego a medio morir

-Depende- le respondió igual de enojado Sasuke

-Esque Tobi les hizo una broma- continuaba jugueteando con sus dedos índices y sonrió –Tobi lo hizo para asustarlos, Tobi no es malo jamás lastimaría a su familia-

-Vaya- respondieron en unisonó ambos hermanos

-Las intenciones de Tobi no son malas- chibi con ojitos brillosos

-Te gusta el humor negro, desgraciado Tobi- dijo el menor de los tres matando al nombrado con la mirada

-Algo así- sonrió abiertamente

Itachi suspiro con pesadez llevando su mano derecha a su frente en señal de frustración.

-Como sea- hablo Sasuke –No paso nada de gravedad así que supongo que no importa-

-Así parece- Itachi –No lo vuelvas a hacer idiota- miro aun molesto a Tobi

-¡Tobi lo promete!-grito feliz –Entonces ¿perdonan a Tobi?-

-Claro que si- una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y miro a su hermano menor quien sonreía de igual manera

-Pero de esta no te salvas- continuo el menor

-Etto...Etto...pido, pido- se levanto del sofá haciendo con sus manos la típica señal de "pido" -¡Tobi ya no juega!...¡Ahhhhhhhh!- grito asustado al ver que ambos Uchihas se le acercaban

Cinco minutos después puede verse a Tobi tirado en el suelo con sus ojitos en forma de espiral.

-Listo, perdonado- sonrió malvado el Uchiha mayor mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Suéltame- lo miro molesto el menor

-¡No quiero!- sonrió mientras lo estrujaba mas

-¡Ahh!- grito

Mientras en la habitación de Deidara, este se encontraba platicando con Sasori.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que Konan iba a enseñarte?- pregunto el ojimiel

-Etto, un disco de...música que le regalo Pein, un- rio nervioso

-Ok, bueno yo quería que mi abuela te conociera, ella realmente quiere conocerte- sonrió

-¿A mí?-lo miro

-Sip, esque desde que me vine a Japón la estuve aturdiendo contándole todo lo que tú y yo hacíamos- dijo el pelirrojo

-Vaya, un- un sonrojo apareció –Nee, ¿por que no vamos?, después de todo no tenemos que hacer-

-Pues...- se quedo pensando

-Anda Danna vamos, un- lo tomo de la mano

-Bien- respondió Sasori

Y dicho esto salieron de la habitación y de la casa en dirección a casa del pelirrojo.

-Te lo advierto Dei- hablo- Protege tus mejillas, mi abuela suele estirarlas sin pleno aviso y te lo digo por experiencia-

-No te preocupes Danna, mis mejillas y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a esos tratos, un-

-Je- se rio y sin aviso estiro las mejillas del rubio –Que bien por que yo tengo ganas de estirarlas ahora-

-¡Ahh, Danna, no snif duele, un!-

-Y te lo había dicho tus mejillas son mías- sonrió malvado estirándolas mas

-¡Nyaaaa!...quedaran chapitas Danna, un-

-Jm- alzo una ceja sin deshacer su sonrisa –Bien- soltó las mejillas del rubio y beso ambas –Así no se pondrán rojas-

-Etto- un sonrojo se hizo presente –

-Vaya si se pusieron rojas y mucho- se rio –Bueno vamos- lo tomo de la mano y siguieron su camino

-H-Hai- sonrió y miro con ternura al pelirrojo –Creo que puedo decirle, no necesito los tips de esa película esta fue una muestra de lo mucho que Danna me quiere, tal vez, no pase nada malo, tal vez mis malos presentimientos solo sean locuras mías, un- pensó

Pasados unos minutos más por fin llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, este abrió la puerta con sus llaves y ambos entraron, dirigiéndose a la sala.

-¡Abuela Chiyo!- grito Sasori –Vaya donde estará, bueno Dei siéntate- le sonrió

-Etto, ok- tomo asiento en el sofá grande

-¡Abuela!- volvió a gritar –Tsk- bufo molesto

-Seguro salió, un- lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se sentara a un lado suyo –No seas desesperado-

-Bien sabes que no me gusta esperar- hizo un puchero

-Si, mi nieto como siempre de desesperado –Hablo una tercera voz

-Abuela, ¿Dónde estabas?- la miro un poco molesto

-Oye yo tengo cosas que hacer- respondió

-Bien como sea- se puso de pie –Mira a quien traje-

La peliblanca miro al rubio que estaba sentado en el sofá saludando con su mano y riendo nervioso.

-Así que este es el famoso Deidara- sonrió –Tiene chapitas, ¿Por qué?-

-Etto- señalo al pelirrojo

-Jeje esque abuela sus mejillas son estirables- rio nervioso

-¡Las tuyas también Danna, un!- hizo puchero

-¡Las tuyas mas Dei!- le respondió de igual manera el pelirrojo

-Bien, bien parecen niños chiquitos- y estiro una mejilla de Sasori y una de Deidara -¿Quieren algo para tomar?-

-Nya, no gracias , un- respondió el ojiazul

-No gracias abuela- dijo Sasori

-Bien- los soltó –Los dejo chicos, tengo que ir con tu abuelo Ebizo- sonrió –Gusto de conocerte Deidara-

-Igualmente fue un gusto señora, un- sonrió

-Hasta luego- se despidió y salió de la casa

-Vaya- hablo el ojimiel sobando su mejilla –Bueno vamos a que conozcas mi habitación-

-¿Tu habitación, un?- lo miro sorprendido

-Si, anda vamos- tomo de la mano al rubio y lo jalo haciendo que se pusiera de pie

-¡Demo...Ahh!- no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues el ojimiel había comenzado a correr en dirección a las escaleras -¡Kyaaa, Danna mas despacio, un!- grito siendo ignorado por el otro

-¡No te oigo!- se rio sin detenerse, comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba el rubio

Segundos más tarde llegaron arriba.

-Lo logramos Dei- sonrió y volteo a ver al rubio que estaba chibi, todo despeinado y con sus ojitos en forma de espiral -¿Dei?-

-Estoy bien, un- respondió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –Danna no baka me hubieras avisado que ibas a correr, un- lo miro haciendo un puchero

-Je, Gomen Dei no pude resistirme- sonrió con burla

-Malo Danna, snif, te pudiste haber quedado sin hermanito, un- hizo ojitos brillosos a punto de llorar

-Vamos no es para tanto- se cruzo de brazos – Exagerado-

-Snif- aun con ojitos brillosos

-Deja de hacer esos ojos- le dio la espalda ocultando un leve sonrojo-Rayos se ve extremadamente uke, lindo, tierno, adorable y vio...¡no eso no!- pensaba, negó con la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento pervertido que se aproximara a su mente, se había quedado pensando en algunas cosas hasta que sintió un abrazo de su hermano

-No me des la espalda Danna, un- le dijo el rubio –No me gusta- oculto su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Etto, Dei- dijo en voz baja, lo miro de reojo –Esta bien no lo hare- le sonrió, el rubio alzo la mirada –¿Entramos a mi cuarto?- pregunto

-Hai- asintió un tanto sonrojada y deshaciendo el abrazo

-Bien- abrió la puerta –Pasa Dei-

-¿Y por que yo primero, un?-

-Por que tu eres el invitado- lo asesino con la mirada –Y por que yo digo-

-Ok, así por las buenas si, un- rio nervioso y entro a la habitación

El ojimiel hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Deidara se dedicaba a observar cada detalle de la habitación, realmente era grande y se encontraba en perfecto orden, estaba totalmente maravillado hasta que una foto en el escritorio le llamo la atención.

-Esto...- tomo dicha foto analizándola –Danna y yo de pequeños- pensó, una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Dei, ¿Qué estás viendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo quien se había sentado en su cama

El rubio solo se volteo y le mostro la fotografía.

-Oh, era eso- rio

-Esta fue la vez que salimos de la primaria, un- se sentó a un lado del ojimiel –Con razón no encontraba esta foto por ningún lado...la tenias tu, un-

-Claro, cuando me fui fue la única foto que pude llevarme por que las demás las tenia escondidas Konan en no sé que lugar...-

-En su habitación, en el ropero, segundo cajón, un- respondió el rubio

-Ok...gracias por la información- alzo una ceja –Bien, como esa foto la tenias tu en la mesita de dormir, fue la que pude llevarme- sonrió

-Demo para...- Sasori lo interrumpió

-Para acordarme de la persona más importante que tengo- sonrió de lado sin mirar al rubio –Aunque olvidarte, ja, eso ni de broma-

-Etto...- miraba atentamente al pelirrojo y bajo la mirada

-Pero bueno eso es pasado- volteo a verlo –Dei, ¿que...que pasa?- pregunto un tanto preocupado por cómo estaba su hermano

-Esto ya no puede estar así Deidara, tienes que decirle ya- pensaba –Danna...-le llamo

-¿Si?-

-Yo...-comenzó a ponerse nervioso –Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase- pensó y continuo –Desde hace mucho te he querido decir algo, algo que no pude decirte ese maldito día en el que te separaron de mi- su nerviosismo aumento

Sasori solo se dedicaba a escucharlo.

-Danna...-lo miro- Me...gus-se detuvo y negó con la cabeza -¡Te amo Danna!- grito y volvió a bajar la mirada, escondiendo las primeras lagrimas que empezaban a escapar de sus ojos

-Dei...yo- el rubio le interrumpió

-Siempre había querido decírtelo, y había tenido muchas oportunidades pero mi maldita cobardía no me dejaba- llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, había comenzado a llorar –Tenia miedo, que me rechazaras, que te alejaras de mi, que me odiaras por sentir esto, un-

El ojimiel no dijo nada.

-Eres la persona más importante para mí y...-

-Baka-dijo llamando la atención del rubio

-Danna...- dijo en susurro mirándolo

-Baka- repitió el ojimiel

El rubio un tanto desanimado volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Gomene- dijo –¡Sabia que no sentía lo mismo!, soy un...- pensaba hasta que sintió el abrazo de Sasori –¿Danna?- le llamo sorprendido

-Eres un baka por haber pensado eso...-hablo el ojimiel –Nada hará que yo te odie...¿me entiendes?, nada- deshizo el abrazo sonriéndole a su hermano

-Etto...demo tu no...-

Y la habitación quedo en silencio en ese instante, las palabras del rubio habían sido interrumpidas, ¿el por que?...Sasori había tomado del mentón a Deidara proporcionándole un beso en los labios, un beso que duro hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

-Danna...- lo miro sorprendido

-¿Eso responde lo que ibas a decirme?- sonrió de lado

-Yo, supongo...Danna, ¿Te gusto, un?- pregunto completamente sonrojado

-Ya te lo conteste Dei- se acerco a su rostro –Y no me gustas...te amo, desde siempre –

Dicho esto volvió a besar al ojiazul, a lo cual este correspondió un poco tímido abrazándolo por el cuello.

Continuara...

¬w¬ Etto,...XD no me maten por dejarlo así onegai haha se los recompensare con un lemon ya lo dije bueno agradezco mucho a Ichi, Kytsu y Karu-san por estarme fregando para continuar el fic XD enserio gracias sin ustedes neta ahorita no tendría este capi OwÓ gracias por exigirme mucho neeeee...

¡Anuncio!...Este fic ya se está realizando en doujin OwO así es y aquí les dejare el link para que pasen a verlo, y todos los hermosos dibujos son obra de Karu-san w amiga muchas gracias por haber elegido mi fic para hacerlo doujin, enserio no sabes que feliz estoy por eso TwT ...

Nya, Nya OwO aquí les dejo el link, junten espacios nwn y si el link no les da lo dejare en mi perfil OwO

h t t p : / / karu-suna . deviantart . com / gallery / #amor-y-muerte

Sin más me retiro esperando que les haya gustado el fic y que se den una pasadita por el DA de Karu y vean el doujin.

Tengan un Feliz Año 2010!! :3

¡Sayo!

Atte:

Deidi Uchiha


	19. Capitulo 19

¡CHAAAAAAN!... hello gente…aaaaaahhh ok, no se si deba huir por mi vida ahora o no xD hahaha no mejor afrontare a la gente con trinches y antorchas encendidas que estuvo en suspenso por un año –literalmente hablando- vale... este capitulo lo subo sin supervisión de mi beta querida xDDD a la que siempre le enseño mis fics antes de subirlos pude haberla esperado a la mañana –son las 3:30 de la madrugada- para mostrarle los últimos capítulos y subirlos pero... ya fue mucha espera.

¡Fans! xD ya no regañen a Karu-san por mi flojera que me cargue por este añote... aquí les dejo el tan esperado lemon... por cierto les agradezco de todo corazón a mis niñas Kytsu-chan y Karu-san por ayudarme con este lemon... ellas dos lo hicieron ya que yo aun no sabia como hacerlo. Y ahora que se como hacerlos no quise modificar nada por que fue un trabajo que ellas me hicieron y así lo deje –además de que me inundan ideas mas... porno últimamente x'D-

OOOOK. Fue mucha bla bla... es hora de leer... ¡Grazie mille por sus reviews mi gente hermosa!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 19

(w ¡gracias mis niñas por su ayuda las amoro!)

Ok era oficial, estaba muerto, más que muerto sólo esperaba que la tierra se abriera y lo succionara cual película de terror, se sentía con las mejillas enrojecer era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos y lo único que podía hacer para protegerse, cubrirse completamente con las sabanas mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos y los gritos de su ahora pareja para que salieran de la habitación.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!...¡Lárguense!— gritaba Sasori desde la cama a un lado del rubio.

— ¡Pero Cerecita!...¡Es un día memorable!... Joder Konan, ¡¿porque no trajiste la cámara?- se burló el alvino.

—Ya estuvo bien— declaró firme la única mujer mientras se dirigía a los mayores —¡Ustedes ya párenle de sus burlas!... ¡Ahora mismo los quiero fuera!—decía mientras los empujaba jalando la puerta tras de si ante las quejas y maldiciones d los jóvenes, antes de cerrar completamente se asomó —Chicos, lamento lo de hace un momento, no se preocupen y...en verdad muchas felicidades me alegro de que por fin se decidieran a estar juntos— les confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el pelirrojo( que era el único fuera de las sabanas) tomo de lo más sincera y gratificante

—Gr…Gracias Konan.

La chica cerró la puerta dejando sola a la pareja.

— ¿Dei?— le llamó buscando una entrada entre la fortaleza de tela.

— ¿Ya se fueron?— preguntó aún con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que conmovió al mayor.

—Si, Dei, ya se fueron, ¿estas bien?—preguntó al tiempo que se recostaba quedando frente a frente con el ojiazul.

—Yo… eso fue vergonzoso Danna— se disculpó al tiempo que se abrazaba el cuello del pelirojo.

—L-Lo se, pero ya nos vengaremos— el otro rió ante el comentario.

— ¿Danna?

— ¿Si?

—Me duele el trasero—confeso con una sonrisa apenada.

Rió nervioso—Lo siento, ¿quieres tomar una ducha?

—No, no quiero salir— se acurrucó nuevamente a modo de berrinche.

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que ser, además mi abuela no tarda en volver.

Ante esas palabras el rubio se levantó de golpe alarmado— ¡Por jashin! ¡Tu abuela!... ¡¿Que pensara de mi?— gritaba sumamente apenado.

—Tranquilo, Dei, he hablado mucho con ella sobre m… bueno, nosotros, y creo que es algo que no solo ella si no también nuestros hermanos se esperaban, esta bien— le dijo con confianza logrando tranquilizar la momentánea crisis, después de todo el también lo creía, principalmente Pein y Konan, siempre le habían mostrado su apoyo y por ahora se sentía demasiado feliz como para preocuparse a futuro.

Flash back

Aquel beso simple se volvió más profundo y fogoso entre los dos chicos, lentamente cayeron suavemente en la cama quedando el pelirrojo encima de su compañero.

—Te amo, Deidara – susurra mirándole con ternura.

— Danna … también te amo – contestó tímido, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eres hermoso.

Dicho esto acercó de nueva cuenta a su rostro, al contrario para besarlo, tan solo unos segundos para después trazar un pequeño camino de los labios al cuello el cual con una delicadeza comienza a succionar.

—Ahhh, Danna – dejó escapar leves suspiros.

Una de las manos del pelirojo comenzó a descender acariciando sus hombros hasta el pecho por encima de la ropa.

—¡Danna espera¡

El rubio separó algo brusco a Sasori mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Que pasa, Dei?... ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ¿Algo te molesto?

—No… no es eso … es solo que.

—¿Si?— Le mira preocupado.

—No se como decirte esto…

—Ya te declaraste… ¿hay algo aun mas difícil de decir?

—Si… veras… yo quiero, yo quiero.

No comprendía muy bien a que se refería, hasta notar aquel gran carmesí tiñendo sus lindas mejillas y ese pequeño temblor en su frágil cuerpo, se acercó lentamente a el abrazándole nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Deidara – le susurró al oído –¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme?—

Tomando un gran valor se aferro fuertemente a el y con un tenue tono respondió —Quiero… Quiero ser tuyo.

Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquella palabras, aunque ya lo sabia, esperaba que el rubio las pronunciara.

—Nada me haría más feliz que saber que tu cuerpo… tu alma… tu corazón… todo tú ser… es sólo mío.

Volvió a recostarlo lentamente acariciando su mejilla.

El pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios y comienzó a besarle lentamente, poco a poco introdujo su lengua en aquella dulce boca, la cual fue recibida por su compañera rozándose con pasión. La una con la otra, sus manos descendieron introduciéndose en la camisa alzándola un poco, comenzando a acariciar ese delicado pecho.

El menor soltó un jadeo ante el contacto, que se ahogó en la boca contraria al sentir suaves pellizcos en esos pequeños pezones, el rubio separó un poco su rostro, rompiendo el beso ladeando su cabeza, a lo que el mayor comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas faltantes despojándolo de su playera que cayó al suelo, comenzó a besarlo desde la barbilla, pasando por cuello, hombros dejando pequeñas marcas hasta llegar al pecho, donde con cuidado lamió con dulzura esos rosados botones dando de vez en cuando pequeños y leves mordiscos.

—Ahh... hmmm.

Una vez que estando completamente duros el pelirrojo se irguió, un poco, quedando sentado sobre el ojiazul y se quitó la camisa. Observó como el menor lo miraba atento a cada movimiento, a lo que el otro solo sonrió, con indecisión el rubio alzó sus manos hasta tocar ese abdomen frente a el, se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos hasta que el pelirrojo tomó sus manos, incitándolo a tocar, con un poco de confianza acarició el pecho del cuerpo sobre él aún algo avergonzado, acción que el mayor fuera de incomodarle encontró tiernas.

Lentamente se recostó de nuevo sobre aquel frágil cuerpo, logrando intencionalmente que ambos miembros quedaran a la misma altura, Sasori comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo en un suave compás logrando que el cuerpo del menor reaccionara con leves escalofríos mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de reprimir sus gemidos, siendo una experiencia nueva se sentía avergonzado, pero, con cada movimiento esa vergüenza se perdía, su respiración se agitaba haciendo cada vez mas imposible detener aquellos sonidos salir de su garganta, bajó la mirada al sentir que los besos recibidos descendían peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna.

— ¿Qu-Que es lo que ha-haces?¡

Preguntó algo exaltado recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa, sintió como era despojado de su pantalón y ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo.

— ¡¿Ahhh... pero que?¡

Deidara intentó desesperadamente de tapar su hombría con sus manos, se sentía realmente avergonzado, escuchando una leve risa de su acompañante que lo miraba a bajo de una manera extraña, una mezcla de amor y lujuria... malicioso, pero en lugar de resultarle incomodo se sitió alagado, feliz.

Sin decir nada el pelirrojo tomó las manos que obstruían su visión y las colocó sobre el blanco abdomen sosteniéndolas con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

—¡¿Que es lo que harás Danna?¡

—Solo disfrutare un poco de ti.

Sasori tomó con su mano libre el ya erguido miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masajearle lentamente.

—¡Ahhh¡

Aquel sonido lo incitó a seguir acelerando poco a poco el movimiento, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya presionando suavemente, volteó a ver el rostro del responsable encontrándose con la imagen mas hermosa, las mejillas con un leve tono carmín y un poco de sudor cayendo por la mejilla, Deidara le sonrió levemente echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

El mayor continuó con su trabajo cambiando un poco y acercando lentamente sus labios a la punta dando un pequeño beso sintiendo como el delgado cuerpo se estremece a lo que continuó depositando suaves besos por toda la longitud.

— ¡Danna!… ya... por favor… d-detente— dijo agitado el rubio pero eso solo lo incitó a continuar.

Notando las contracciones de su vientre el pelirrojo dedujo que no duraría mucho así que introdujo su miembro en su boca pero tenia razón, apenas fue rozado el ojiazul terminó en ella. Sasori miraba a un agitado rubio sin moverse de su posición limpiando con su mano los restos de aquel líquido blanco.

—Lo-Lo siento— se disculpo apenado el menor.

—Esta bien— se acercó y lo besó nuevamente en los labios—¿Estas seguro de esto Dei? No haré nada que no quieras.

—No estaría aquí de no se así Danna... pero— desvió la mirada—por favor... yo nunca— se vio interrumpido.

—Lo se, Dei, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, es por eso que es algo importante— le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Danna... te amo— le sonrió dulcemente.

Sasori sin poder resistir mas lo besó de nuevo, mientras Deidara acariciaba su espalda, lentamente las caricias subieron de tono y Sasori extendió tres de sus dedos para que el rubio los lamiera, este sin dudar se los metió a la boca.

A los pocos segundos el pelirrojo los sacó, con su mano libre separó las piernas del que estaba bajo el—Relájate, ¿de acuerdo?, si algo esta mal dime.

Lentamente introdujo el primer dedo sintiendo como el menor apretaba con fuerza sus brazos y cerraba los ojos

— ¿Estas bien?

—S...Si... sólo es… algo incomodo.

Comenzó a moverlo con la intención de dilatarlo. Poco después un segundo dedo acompañó al primero y así con el tercero, cuando se deslizaban con facilidad los retiró recibiendo un suspiro del rubio, se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estas listo?— preguntó nervioso, después de todo él también era nuevo en ese tipo de asuntos, el otro sólo asintió y nuevamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo que viniera.

El pelirrojo se posicionó entre sus piernas, comenzó a entrar lentamente para no lastimarlo.

—Danna... duele— le decía, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sosteniéndose con fuerza de su espalda.

—Tranquilo, Dei, un poco más— continuó avanzando lentamente escuchando los quejidos que dejaba salir su compañero, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro—Ya esta... no... No me moveré hasta que me lo indiques— le dijo con dificultad, era demasiado el placer que sentía como para evitar moverse pero era mas importante el bienestar de la persona a la que amaba.

Deidara asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados, lentamente enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasori y aguardó unos segundos, para momentos después indicar con un leve movimiento de caderas que deseaba continuar.

Comenzaron un vaivén suave que el menor respondía con suaves gemidos y suspiros, algunos de incomodidad que lentamente desaparecieron para dar paso a las múltiples sensaciones de placer que experimentaba en ese momento. Después de haber sido separado de la persona a la que amaba por tanto tiempo y tras haberla recuperado no podía sentir mayor dicha que la de estar ahí.

Lentamente la velocidad fue aumentando al tiempo que ambos buscaban los labios del contrario para unirlos una vez más, acallando los gemidos que se esforzaban por salir de ambos.

—D-Danna...— le llamó entre suspiros— ¡No quiero que te vallas... nunca mas!...¡Ah!

Sasori se abrazó a el ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio—No lo haré Dei... mgh... lo… prometo.

Recordó los años perdidos, todas las noches que pasó pensando en él, las cosas que veía en su nuevo hogar y que le recordaba a su artista, el vivir con sus padres ahora parecía tan poco comparado con la dicha de tenerlo, en un arrebato aplicó mas fuerza a sus movimientos sacando un sonoro gemido del ojiazul indicándole al instante que había encontrado el punto para hacerlo delirar.

— ¿Ahí, Dei?—preguntó con picardía manteniendo el ritmo.

— ¡AH! ... ¡Si... ahí Danna!—Se aferró más a él, soltando algunas lágrimas, ya no de molestia o dolor sino de placer y felicidad, todo le parecía tan perfecto que incluso entre tanto goce sintió miedo que se disipo en el momento justo en el que alcanzó el éxtasis, dejándose ir entre ambos cuerpos y después de unas cuantas estocadas mas sintiendo la esencia del pelirrojo en su interior.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones, no se movían, Sasori se mantenía sobre Deidara, ambos con los ojos cerrados esperando que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizara.

—Va... muy rápido— soltó el menor sonriendo con su mano colocada en el cuello del otro.

—El tuyo... igual—respondió con su cabeza sobre le pecho del mas pequeño, jaló las sabanas después de salir lentamente de aquel cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos para descansar.

Fin Flash Back

Ya habiendo tomado un baño y estado listos, la nueva pareja salió de la habitación.

—Danna—se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos.

— ¿Que pasa, Dei?—le miró sujetando su mano.

— ¿Y si mejor salimos por la ventana?

Sasori sonrió—Vamos Dei, con ellos jamás tendremos escapatoria, al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?

El rubio tomo aire para darse fuerzas y tras asentir levemente se encaminaron a la estancia, para su sorpresa apenas fueron visibles se sintieron arrojar al suelo sorprendidos.

— ¡Pero que dem...!— se preguntó Sasori en el suelo con Hidan e Itachi sobre él.

— ¡Lo sabia!... ¡Tarde o temprano pasaría!—decía emocionado Itachi, abrazando a los dos pequeños.

— ¡Si!... ¡Y gracias por hacerlo, ahora acaban de hacerme ganar una apuesta!—gritaba alegre el albino.

— ¿A-Apuesta?—preguntó confundido Deidara siendo ayudado por Konan a levantarse.

—Si, le aposté a Kaku que se declararían en este viaje—comenzó a reír.

—Idiota—bufó molesto el pelirrojo— ¿Quien te crees para apostar sobre nosotros?

—No le hagas caso— esta vez era Pein, que se aproximó a sus hermanos para envolverlos en un abrazo—En serio estamos felices por ustedes.

—Gracias... en serio—contestó el ojiazul con una por demás sincera sonrisa.

— ¡Neee!—grito el religioso llamando la atención— ¡¿Y ya nos vana a contar?... ¿Quién fue el seme, he? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Seguro que fue la cerecita verdad? ¡Espero que hayas tenido cuidado!

Al instante la pareja se tornó más que apenada, la sangre les subió a la cabeza mientras los demás reían ante la mirada reprobadora de los mayores.

— ¡Ah, cállate!— gritó el menor tapándose los oídos enormemente sonrojado.

— ¡Idiotas!—respondió el pelirrojo en igualdad de condiciones.

—Será un tarde larga—comento la peliazul tomando asiento en uno se los sillones.

Mientras tanto cerca de la casa del pelirrojo.

—No tienes por que estar nerviosa, querida, a mi nieto seguro le caerás bien, después de todo, su padre le contó sobre ti— hablo la peliblanca.

—Chiyo-sama...pero ¿Y si no le agrado?—le respondió la otra chica.

—Tranquila, vamos a ver que sucede.

Continuara...

No mucho que decir... T^T el fic se termina ya.. asi que ;3 pasen a leer el capitulo 20...


	20. Capitulo 20

Y... no se si llorar o que hacer xDD es mi primer fic largo y... ¡ya termina!... este es el ultimo capitulo chicos... espero que... lo disfruten... trate con todas mis ganas de hacer un final decente digno de la larga espera que les hice pasar. Pido disculpas por cierto n n. Seguro van a notar un GRAN cambio en mi forma de escribir a como están acostumbrados en los capítulos anteriores. La razón es por que he practicado mas y... me gusta mas así. Los guiones largos son ya mis mejores amigos xD hahaha... ok... ¡A leer y disfrutar!

Aclaraciones:

_Texto en cursiva _–Narra un personaje / pensamientos

Texto normal – Narro yo :3

Disclaimer: Personajes son propiedad de kishimoto.

Capitulo 20

(Final)

"_Me duele, pero a la vez me alegra que todo esto haya sido así. Al final fui feliz, pero me pareció increíble como mi mundo pudo cambiar de una forma tan radical como esa."_

Corría a gran velocidad, esperando poder llegar a tiempo, poder impedir que pasara algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir después. La desesperación se le notaba en su rostro, las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas. Nunca se imaginó que esto llegaría a pasar y de esa forma... menos.

"_Siempre había mantenido este sentimiento por ti. Guardado en mi corazón, encerrado, escondido y con temor a salir. Con temor al rechazo. A tu rechazo."_

—Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, te necesito, ¡no hagas algo estúpido!— decía con desesperación mientras corría.

"_Salió. Se llenó de dicha. De alegría. Pero..."_

Lo divisó a lo lejos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba sentado, recargado en un árbol y al verlo tranquilo, su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

"_Nunca pensé que al dejarlo salir... se lastimaría de esa forma."_

Estaba estático y con una palidez mayor a la que normalmente tenía su rostro. Su sonrisa se había marchado y las lágrimas... volvían a salir resbalando por sus mejillas.

—No... Tú no.

/

—Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga— dijo —Tu padre te había comentado sobre ella, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo asintió mirando a la chica —Ya me... había hablado de ella.

—Mucho gusto, Sasori-san—hizo una pequeña reverencia sonriéndole algo tímida.

—Claro, el gusto... es mío— miró de reojo hacia la cocina, donde sus otros hermanos se encontraban —Dei—pensó.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, extrañamente, un silencio reinaba. Los mayores discretamente dirigían una mirada hacia el menor de ellos que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, un poco cabizbajo.

—Tal vez... sea un pariente de Sasori... una amiga lejana... algo así—dijo Itachi cruzado de brazos mirando al rubio.

—Es verdad... quizá sólo sea eso—Hidan.

—Lo sé, tal vez sea eso —levanta la mirada notando como los demás lo miraban. Sonrió —¿Qué pasa?

—No, no es nada—Pein riendo nervioso.

—Nadita...—Konan.

—No, la verdad, si—comenzó Hidan—Sólo te lo decimos por si acaso.

—Por si... ¿acaso?—dijo el rubio enarqueando una ceja mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Si, digo, no vayas a creer que esa chica sea otra cosa y te nos pongas emo—sonrió nervioso. —Como Itachi.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— el azabache, asesinando con la mirada al albino.

—Pero si no he pensado mal...—de inmediato lo miró molesto— ¿¡Como que como, Itachi! ¡No... ni se te...!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a Sasori, que entraba como si nada.

— ¡Danna!— gritó e inmediatamente se levantó de su silla corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, abrazándolo. — ¿Qué sucedió, Danna?

— ¿Ah?... ¿Qué...sucedió de...?

—La chica...—interrumpió Itachi—esa chica que recién acaba de llegar, enano, ¿Quién es?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la cocina, en el cual todos dirigían sus miradas hacia el pelirrojo, esperando a que respondiera. Sasori desvió la mirada hacia un lado mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Si, bueno... es... sólo una conocida de mi abuela... y de, mis padres—respondió con tono nervioso. —Eso es todo.

Los demás lo examinaban detenidamente, pensando si creerle o no. Aquel tonito de nerviosismo en sus palabras, era extraño. Era sólo una conocida, no tenía por que ponerse así.

—Claro... ¡Bueno!... Creo que Pein y yo no hemos ido a saludar a la abuela de Saso-chan— habló la chica del grupo tomando la mano del pelinaranja. —Ustedes tampoco—señaló con su dedo índice a los otros—Itachi, Hidan, vamos.

— ¡Aww!... ¿Tenemos que ir?—Contestaron ambos en unísono con el típico tono de berrinche de un niño chiquito que le da pereza hacer algo.

La chica los miró de forma asesina —¡Que vengan, les digo!—gritó molesta a su vez apretando la mano de Pein.

— ¡Eeek!...K-Konan... mi... mi mano— notó como la chica no le hacía caso y seguía regañando a los otros. —Snif, adiós, mano.

— ¡No les pegunte si querían ir, dije vamos y se acabó!—dicho esto, soltó la mano de Pein y se aproximó a los otros dos tomándolos de la oreja — ¡Vamos!

— ¡Ah, Konan!

Sasori y Deidara sólo los miraron salir de la cocina; Konan jalando a Hidan e Itachi de la oreja, mientras, Pein salía chibi llorando y sobando su mano lastimada. Una vez estando solos, el pelirrojo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hermano menor mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—En serio que extrañaba a todos ellos... esas peleas constantes entre Hidan y la comadreja, a Konan regañándolos mientras maltrata a Pein sin darse cuenta —suspiró con un deje de alegría y nostalgia entre mezclados. —Pero más aún... a la persona que siempre he amado en toda mi vida... a ti, Dei, mi hermanito menor—alzó su otra mano acariciando la mejilla del rubio, sonriéndole.

Un sonrojo notable apareció en las mejillas de ojiazul, mientras agachaba la mirada, totalmente avergonzado por las palabras del pelirrojo. —Sabes que yo también, te extrañé Danna, un. Cuando tú no estabas, parecía un zombie, todo el tiempo mi mirada estaba ida, siempre recordando ese momento en que te vi partir junto con tus padres—suspiró y levantó la mirada. — ¡Pero eso es pasado, un... y... no vale la pena recordarlo! Lo importante es... que de nuevo estamos juntos, Danna.

—Así es Dei, de nuevo estamos juntos y así será... para siempre— dicho esto, abrazó al rubio con fuerza. —_Para siempre._

—Para siempre, Danna— respondió abrazándolo de igual forma.

El silencio reinó en la cocina. Ambos se mantenían abrazados.

—Ah, Danna— habló— me... me estas abrazando más fuerte de lo habitual, ¿sabias?

—Lo siento, es sólo que... — deshizo el abrazo dándole la espalda, caminando hacía la mesa. —Me... me acordé del pasado... eso es todo—tomó asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

El rubio lo miró con extrañeza. Ese comportamiento en Sasori, algo realmente le inquietaba y no quería decirlo

—Danna—caminó hacia la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas, la que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo. —Quizá puedas engañar a Itachi, o a Pein y Konan juntos, pero sabes que yo te conozco perfectamente, un, eres mi hermano y... más, a mi no me puedes engañar —tomó de nueva cuenta las manos del otro— y sé que te pasa algo, sé que algo te inquieta y no me lo quieres decir, vamos, ¿Qué pasa, un?

Sasori alzó la mirada, chocando con los obres azules de su herman quien, le sonreía abiertamente.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos —En verdad, si pensé que a ti no lograría engañarte como a los demás —sonrió—fue estúpido pensar que a ti se te escaparía algo.

— ¡Un!— mantenía su sonrisa. —Te comportas raro desde que esa chica apareció, Hinata, es una niña muy linda, un. Aunque se ve que es algo nerviosa, ¿verdad?

—Lo es, es nerviosa y tímida—con tono un poco seco.

—Bueno, olvidando eso, ya dime que pasa.

—Es que, ella es el problema, Dei— rompió el contacto de sus manos con las del rubio. —Yo pensé que esto pasaría después de haberme ido de aquí, pensé que no alcanzaría a conocerla y que yo viviría feliz y tranquilo —lo miró—junto a ti.

Deidara escuchaba atento, aquella sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro fue desapareciendo de a poco formando una expresión algo seria.

—Antes de decirte esto yo quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que yo siempre te he amado, que lo que hicimos hace un rato fue lo mejor que me hubiese pasado en toda mi vida—poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro del otro rozando sus labios con los suyos —ya que tuve la dicha de tocarte, de besarte—hizo una pausa. —De hacerte mío.

Fue entonces que sus labios tocaron los ajenos haciendo un beso tierno y un poco apasionado. Sasori mantenía los ojos cerrados, acariciando con su mano la mejilla del rubio, disfrutando del contacto. Mientras Deidara correspondía gustoso posando sus manos en los hombros de su hermano, manteniendo de igual forma sus ojos cerrados.

Un rato más pasó y sus labios se vieron forzados a separarse por falta del oxígeno. Fue entonces que el rubio lo notó. Una tristeza podía notarse en los ojos miel del otro.

—Te amo, Dei— acariciaba aún su mejilla —como no tienes idea.

—Danna... —estaba sonrojado pero su mirada denotaba preocupación, no entendía la razón por la que el pelirrojo le había dicho todo eso.

—Dimelo, por favor.

— ¿Un?

Cerró los ojos — ¿Me amas?

— ¡¿Ah?... ¡¿Pero qué cosas preguntas? ¡Es tonto que preguntes eso sabiendo la respuesta!—sonrió. —Claro que te amo, Danna. Por eso mismo te he entregado todo de mi, mi cuerpo, mi alma y lo más importante...—acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo—mi corazón... sabes que sin ti, yo... bueno no sé que llegaría a hacer.

—_No sé que llegaría a hacer_—repitió en su mente, aquellas últimas palabras dichas por el rubio quedaron bien grabadas en su mente

—Bueno, Danna... ¿qué ibas a decirme sobre esa chica?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, donde Sasori se dedicaba a juguetear con las suaves manos del rubio.

—Ella...es—comenzó, sin mirarlo a los ojos—mi prometida.

/

—Así es entonces que los padres de Sasori decidieron que ella seria la prometida ideal para él, no pensaba que ella llegaría ahora que mi hijo no esta pero... ¡que mejor que se vayan conociendo desde ahora!— hablaba la peliblanca entusiasmada.

—Es... su prometida—dijo en susurro Pein.

—Tsk—bufó con molestia el azabache llevando su mano hacia su rostro— esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora.

—Esto es... una mierda—susurró en voz poco audible el albino.

— ¡Ah! Claro, mucho gusto Hinata-chan... en serio es bueno conocer a la que será la futura esposa de nuestro Saso-chan—habló Konan sonriendo mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado de Chiyo.

—Gracias, Konan-san— la miró sonriéndole.

—Enserio eres linda... y ¡que afortunada! —continuó la peliazul entusiasmada, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada llena de extrañeza de sus otros hermanos.

Pein se acercó un poco a Konan y le susurró—Ah, Konan, ¿Qué cosas dices?—no recibió respuesta—Kon... ¡ah!

—Señora Chiyo, permítanos un segundo—se puso de pie mientras con fuerza pellizcaba el brazo del pelinaranja. —No tardamos.

—Claro, querida.

—K-Konan... mi... mi... ¡Eeeeeek!—gritó por lo bajo al sentir como la chica lo jalaba aún pellizcándolo hacia la entrada de la casa.

Mientras en el sofá se quedaron Hidan e Itachi, mirándolos irse.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?—Itachi.

—A lo mejor le dijo que esa ropa la hacia verse gorda—Hidan.

—No digas estupideces, religioso.

En la entrada de la puerta. La peliazul ya había soltado el brazo del otro y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Me puedes informar, ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¡¿Konan, sabes que si Deidara se entera que Sasori esta comprometido, se pondrá mal?

Volvió a pellizcarlo— ¡¿Qué crees que no lo se?Mi Dei-chan puede ponerse mal si se entera y lo tengo muy presente pero, ¡¿Qué querías que le dijera? _"Oh, señora Chiyo su nieto no puede casarse con la chica porque acaba de tener sexo con su hermano"—_ aumentó la fuerza en el pellizco—Baboso.

— ¡Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí! Su-Suelta... Konan.

Con molestia, deshizo el pellizco —Bien, vamos a la...

Ambos se giraron dispuestos a volver a la sala, pero al darse vuelta ahí estaba Deidara, parado y cabizbajo.

— ¿Dei-chan?—lo llamó Konan.

— ¿Sucede algo?—ahora fue Pein el que lo llamó al ver que no le respondía a la chica. —Deidara—Insistió.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna del rubio, quien se limitó a morder su labio inferior y pasar de largo por en medio de sus hermanos mayores para abrir la puerta y salir de la casa.

—Esto no me gusta.

/

"_Era lindo. _

_Todo, aquel paisaje, era lindo. Y se sentía bien mirarlo. Apreciar aquella belleza. Sentirme parte de él, aunque fuese por un efímero momento. _

_Sentía como el viento acariciaba mi rostro. Como el mismo secaba aquellos caminitos húmedos que se notaban en mis mejillas. Aquellos caminitos que mis lágrimas habían dejado. Lloraban, mis ojos no paraban de llorar. Por que todo esto dolía a horrores. Dentro de mi pecho una opresión sofocante estaba presente. Era mi frágil corazón que ahora sin duda estaba hecho pedazos, y lloraba junto conmigo. Me sentía mal. Estúpido._

_Así era. Me sentía estúpido. Patético. Tan poca cosa. Pero, aunque me negara a creerlo... La cruel y dura realidad era esa._

_Me había hecho ilusiones y ahora, todas ya estaban pisoteadas y hechas añicos junto a mi corazón._

_Quizá debí verlo venir. Todo ese hermoso sueño que había tenido donde él y yo por fin nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos. No era más que eso. Un sueño._

_Un sueño que ahora había dado un cambio tan brusco y repentino, se estaba volviendo en pesadilla._

_Gruñí. ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan real. Sentía perfectamente ese dolor, esa desilusión. Y por más que me daba un buen pellizco no podía despertar, no lo conseguía y eso me daba rabia. Odiaba esto, odiaba el dolor, odiaba sufrir así. ¡Y comenzaba ya a odiar al tonto de Pein, porque no venía a despertarme! ¿Acaso no escuchará mis gritos? O, ¿acaso no estaba gritando?_

_No lo sabía pero ahora solo podía... esperar. Sólo esperar a que esto terminara. A que el dolor me consumiera._

_Miré de nuevo mi paisaje, con la esperanza de sentirme mejor. Al menos unos momentos de paz. Fue entonces que sentí como una pequeña y débil sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, mientras mas lágrimas la acompañaban."_

—_Todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca, es todo sobre nosotros, imagínate que estuvieras aquí—_Susurraba al momento en que sentía aquel dolor punzante —_Todas mis memorias... te mantienen cerca... susurros silenciosos_—cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lagrimas más, mientras su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. —_Lagrimas... silenciosas._

"_En ese momento una sensación de alivio me inundó por completo, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados, apreciaba la oscuridad de ese momento. La calma y el sonido de césped moviéndose gracias a aquella brisa, me tranquilizaban. Me arrullaba. Poco a poco mis fuerzas me fueron abandonando y, di gracias a dios que me encontraba sentado en el césped, recargado en el tronco de un árbol bastante grande y frondoso. Así no me caería ni nada. Sonreí haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y sentía como el dolor de en mis muñecas –que al inicio era un poco insoportable- iba desapareciendo, ya no me podía mover. Ya no sentía._

_Y eso me alegraba bastante, porque aquel dolor sofocante de mi pecho se desaparecía cada vez más. Ahora sólo escuchaba aquellos sonidos de la naturaleza. La deliciosa brisa. Y... una voz. Una cálida voz que se me hacía tan familiar. Tan armoniosa._

— ¡Dei! — _decía._

_Podía escuchar con tal claridad. Como si el dueño de esa voz estuviera justo a un lado mío. Era curioso que me llamara con tanta insistencia. Con ese deje de desesperación. Se me hacía tan familiar aquella voz. _

— ¡Dei!... ¡Dei, por favor!

_Rogaba y rogaba. Y me sorprendí mucho más al escuchar como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, ¿Quién me lloraría de esa manera? ¿Itachi? ¿Hidan? Claro. No me sorprendería que ambos llorasen por saber que la persona a la que más joden esta en estas condiciones. Pero, no. No era posible eso, no era._

— ¡No me dejes!

_Aquella frase hizo que mi curiosidad creciera más y más. Y fue entonces que decidí concentrarme solo en el último sentido que me quedaba. Escucharlo. Tratar de reconocer al dueño de esa voz. _

— ¡No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas! ¡Despierta!

_Danna._

— Llévame... contigo.

_Sasori no danna._

— Mi Dei.

_Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. Haciendo un esfuerzo más. El ultimo quizá. Quería verlo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Iba a formar una familia con aquella chica. Iba a ser feliz. No entendía la razón de su llanto. Hasta que mis ojos se abrieron y pude verlo, justo a mi lado. Me sostenía en sus brazos y lloraba, justo como aquella noche cuando lo miraba marcharse en aquel auto lujoso que pertenecía a sus padres._

_Me miró y sonrío con tristeza. Alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Sensación que no sentí en absoluto. Ya que ahora solo funcionaban dos de mis sentidos y estos estaban ya a punto de desaparecer. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlos aún activos._

—Perdóname—_dijo_— Eres la persona más importante para mi, y nuevamente te he lastimado—_sonrió. _— No puedo vivir sin ti —_acariciaba mi mejilla aún. _—Déjame estar... a tu lado.

_Cerró sus ojos y fue entonces que lo noté. Gracias a la forma en la que me sostenía pude ver como en sus muñecas había las mismas heridas que las mías. Vi como me apretaba más a su cuerpo. Entonces lo comprendí. Había hecho lo mismo que yo. Él quería permanecer a mi lado._

—Te amo, mi Dei.

—Yo... también te amo—_dije con debilidad—_y sólo deseo que seas feliz.

—Sólo a tu lado...lo seré.

_Y besó mis labios con cierta ternura. Aquella ternura que sólo conmigo sacaba. Maldecía por lo bajo, pues ese beso no lo sentí. Sin embargo, todas sus caricias quedarían siempre guardadas en mi memoria. Su hermosa sonrisa. Su voz. Todo._

_Después de eso, todo se volvió negro y un gran silencio se apodero del momento."_

/

Había pasado ya un rato y aun no lo entendía. No lograba asimilar aquella escena que ahora presenciaban sus ojos. Escuchaba a sus demás hermanos. Como Pein abrazaba con fuerza a Konan mientras esta no paraba de llorar y el pelinaranja hacía lo mismo sólo que en silencio. Hidan se encontraba inmóvil justo a su lado, de igual forma mirando aquella escena. En su rostro había una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa.

— Es un sueño ¿cierto? ¡Mierda! ¡No pudimos haber llegado tarde, Uchiha!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del nombrado. Quien seguía inmóvil aun mirando.

— ¡No puede ser posible, no mis niños! —gritaba desconsolada Konan quien aferraba con fuerza al pelinaranja.

—Mis niños...—susurró abrazando a la peliazul acariciándole en forma de consuelo la espalda.

— ¡¿Por qué hicieron esto enanos?... ¡Mierda!—Hidan.

—Tal vez...—habló por fin el azabache —Fue la única forma de lograrlo.

— ¿De que hablas, comadreja?

—Así es... esta era la única forma de conseguirlo—Miraba con melancolía a sus dos hermanos, ya sin vida, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y miró al cielo. —Porque... Sólo un amor como el de ellos duró hasta la muerte —volvió su mirada a sus hermanos pequeños —_y la sonrisa en sus rostros es la mas grande prueba de que mis hermanitos están juntos... felices y amándose como desde un principio debió ser._

=/Fin/=

Err...O O espero que no haya habido suicidios enserio... igual espero que no me maten si todo esto termino... fail. Por mi parte me gusto mucho como quedo...

¡Pero no se me suiciden! Por que haré un final alternativo osease uno feliz ;3 y... un extra ligado al final feliz y eso será muy pronto... ya que ahorita ya van a dar las 4 de la madrugada y el sueño me carga ya xD... necesito dormir... hahaha bueno... me retiro esperando que les haya gustado... no solo este capitulo... si no todo el fic... los amoro a todos por haber seguido esta historia... por haberme tenido paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews.

¡Gracias! ¡Grazie Mille! ¡Danke! ¡Thank you!

Y prometo enserio no tardar con mi final alternativo y mi extra ¡LO JURO!

Karu-san, gracias por el apoyo y por elegir esta historia para hacerla doujin oh si y gracias por presionarme xDDD si no lo hubieras hecho no le sigo y ahí le dejo por otro año mas. Alfie (Scath) muchas gracias por ayudarme, por darme ideas y por leer como voy y dercirme como me quedo. Kytsu-chan, niña linda, gracias por el apoyo.

**(Creditos)**

_Cancion que Deidara canta antes de reencontrarse con __Sasori –capitulo 11-_

"_**Somewhere" –Within Tempation**_

_Cancion que Deidara canta mientras comete su suicidio –capitulo 20-_

"_**Memories" –Within Tempation**_

Letra en español.


End file.
